CUANDO LLEGA EL AMOR
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome no eran alma gemela... al menos eso pensaba la muchacha cada vez que lo veía. Él era petulante, algo engreído y muy mal educado... y con un nulo interés hacia ella... hasta que tiempo después todo cambió.FINAL, CAP.14:EL ULTIMO PASO.
1. La Cuarta es la Vencida

"**CUANDO LLEGA EL AMOR**"

_Lady Sakura Lee_

"_Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi no eran alma gemela... al menos eso pensaba la muchacha cada vez que lo veía. Él era petulante, algo engreído y muy mal educado... y con un nulo interés hacia ella... hasta que tiempo después todo cambió."_

**Capítulo 1: "La cuarta vez es la vencida"**

Las nubes oscuras y espesas desfilaban ante sus ojos casi haciéndole mofa por no dejar mostrar el tan ansiado cielo azul y brillante.

- Maldito clima...- Masculló Kagome, volteando el rostro hacia la pantalla de su computador.

Arrugó la frente cuando notó que todas las letras se unían, bailaban y luego se volvían borrosas ante su mirada. Apartó el rostro y se movió en la silla giratoria, restregándose los ojos con los dedos. Cansancio, sin lugar a dudas necesitaba descansar. Estuvo tentada a alejarse, ir a su cama y dormir hasta cuando le placiera, podría hacerlo, seguro que podía hacerlo ya que la tesis final había decidido realizarla sola, sin compañero, así que todo dependía de ella. Si se atrasaba, a nadie más perjudicaba salvo a ella, lo meditó, pero no demasiado. Su sentido de responsabilidad era más grande ahora, tenía que seguir y terminar de una vez por todas. Reprimiendo un bostezo y haciendo caso omiso al ardor en los ojos y al cansancio de su cuerpo, siguió tecleando para acabar pronto lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura.

- ¿Kagome?

- Un segundo, mamá...- Masculló, con la vista fija en la pantalla y dando luego los toques finales a su trabajo. Sonrió y suspiró en cuanto tecleó el punto final. Se recostó en la silla tanto que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer.

Miró a su madre algo avergonzada y sonrió cuando ésta pareció no darse cuenta de su torpeza.

- Sango al teléfono, querida.- Dijo la mujer, con voz cansada y somnolienta.

Se retiró con pasos lentos casi a rastras, Kagome arrugó la frente y miró su pequeño reloj en forma de huevo que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. Abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada cuando éste le develó la hora.

- ¡¡¡2 de la madrugada!!!

Luego de la sorpresa sintió pena por su mamá… con razón lucía tan abatida… haberse despertado para atender el teléfono… y ella había estado tan concentrada que ni siquiera lo había escuchado.

Bajó los pies envueltos en calcetines de la silla y caminó aprisa hasta el recibidor. Sintió el frío de la noche calar sus huesos. Diablos, ni siquiera se había puesto el pijama, aun llevaba la bermuda media raída y la camiseta blanca de mangas cortas. Se sobó los brazos rápidamente y luego tomó el auricular. Su corazón latió aprisa al darse cuenta que debía ser algo MUY importante como para que la llamara a esa hora.

- ¿Sango?- Preguntó en un susurro, para no despertar a los demás, aunque su tono de voz era levemente elevado, debido a la sorpresa que le causaba su llamada.- ¿qué ocurre? ¿qué pasó?- Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte al escuchar un ruido estrepitoso, como si algo se hubiera caído, el ruido casi la ensordeció, escuchó el sonido de cristales al quebrarse y luego un quejido de dolor, Kagome palideció- ¿Sango?!!

- Espera… - Entonces se apartó el auricular del oído, a pesar de haber tapado la bocina con su mano, Kagome escuchó claramente el grito de advertencia que dio- ¡¡Inuyasha por favor!! ¡Quédate donde estas o juro que te lanzo por el balcón!

La muchacha frunció el ceño, contrariada, luego, ya más tranquila, se dio cuenta que en realidad su amiga no estaba TAN en problemas. Un alivio.

- ¿Sango?- Repitió otra vez, en un susurro contradictorio. Se escuchó un par de voces lejanas, un susurro débil, un gimoteo después, una voz femenina que intentaba consolar, silencio...

- Lo siento, discúlpame por despertarte a esta hora Kagome, pero no tenía a quien acudir...

- No estaba dormida, terminaba mi tesis...- Se explicó la muchacha. Alzó la mirada cuando vio que la luz del dormitorio del abuelo se encendió, se acercó más el auricular a la boca-... ¿qué sucede?

- Inuyasha Taisho esta aquí, necesito que me ayudes por favor... esta... ebrio... no te molestaría si Miroku estuviera hoy pero tenía turno... realmente necesito que me ayudes... vives cerca...

Apretó los labios y lo meditó un par de segundos. Sango vivía en un departamento un par de cuadras más allá, sí, vivían cerca... pero ir a esa hora...

- Él esta muy mal... y estoy sola aquí...

- Voy para allá- Dijo segura y enseguida cortó el teléfono. La habitación del abuelo se había oscurecido nuevamente, la casa entera quedó en penumbras, develando que todos dormían. No preocuparía a su mamá por la salida nocturna, apuesto que ni siquiera se iba a dar cuenta que no estaba en casa.

Tomó un sweater del closet y se calzó zapatillas, soltó rápidamente la coleta de sus cabellos y bajó rauda al jardín, en donde estaba la bicicleta. Torció la boca al darse cuenta lo oscuro que estaba, pero se mentalizó que a las 2 de la madrugada ni los ladrones estaban despiertos, así que pedaleó con rumbo a la morada de su amiga con sólo un pensamiento: ¿qué diablos hacía ese chico llamado Inuyasha a esas horas en casa de Sango?

Tocó el timbre y enseguida la puerta se abrió, Sango la tomó de una manga de su sweater y la tironeó sin delicadeza hacia el interior. Lo primero que vio Kagome en el departamento fue a un hombre tendido de forma descuidada en el sofá más grande, no vestía mal, pero sí su ropa estaba toda arrugada, él tenía una mano posada sobre el rostro, el cabello negro estaba desordenado y caía en el respaldo del sofá con descuido, en el aire sintió el leve olor a licor que la hizo arrugar la nariz.

- Gracias por venir... se ha tranquilizado, le he dado como media docena de tazas de café...

Kagome apartó la vista del estado deplorable de ese hombre y miró a su amiga muy seria.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?- Susurró extrañada.

Sango suspiró. Lucía cansada y se notaba que había estado durmiendo antes de que él la molestara. Llevaba una pijama roja de seda y los pies desnudos, estaba despeinada y ojerosa. Bostezó antes de responder a su amiga.

- Ebrio... demasiado... siento molestarte, Kagome...- La miró enfocando sus ojos color chocolate-... pero estaba haciendo mucho escándalo y podían llamar a la policía...

- ¿Escándalo? ¿aquí?

- En realidad...- Musitó, desviando un momento la mirada-... en el departamento de abajo...

Kagome arrugó la frente.

- Mmmm no entiendo...

- En el departamento del piso de abajo vivía _ella_...- Susurró aun más bajo. La otra se estremeció-... la que murió...

La muchacha entreabrió los labios y lo comprendió, volteó para mirar al hombre que parecía una perfecta estatua sobre el sofá. Sango se alejó de ella y se aproximó a Inuyasha, lo observó un instante y luego caminó hacia un extremo de la habitación, la que era la cocina, desde el umbral le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Kagome obedeció y caminó casi en puntitas.

- Pobre...- Dijo al fin, tragando apenas y viendo como Sango bebía una sorbo de café-... me da... pena... qué terrible... ¿entonces por eso vino para acá?

- Claro... llegó hace como una hora, gritando, golpeando la puerta, me desperté ante el ruido y fui a mirar... no es la primera vez que lo hace ¿sabes? Ha venido en otras ocasiones, pero nunca lo había visto tan bebido como ahora, ni siquiera puede ponerse en pie y esta más sensible que nunca... ese hombre nunca se recuperará de la muerte de Kikyo.

Kagome dejó de respirar unos instantes. Sólo imaginar su dolor la hacía sentirse triste, impotente...

- Pobre chico... debe... haberla querido mucho...- Musitó, con la vista perdida.

- Se iban a casar, creo que alguna vez te lo comenté, claro que la quería.

Kagome suspiró y afirmó la espalda en la fría pared de la habitación, se cruzó de brazos recordando la primera vez que lo vio. Unos tres años atrás, en una cafetería, mientras Sango y ella charlaban, Miroku, el que ahora era el novio de su amiga, se acercó a ellas acompañado de ese hombre inventando una excusa boba... obviamente el objetivo era entablar conversación con Sango.

Los cuatro, sentados en la mesa, charlaron amigablemente... bueno... ni tanto, más que amigablemente era un cortejo. Lo fue, por su amiga y el apuesto hombre de ojos azules que se desempeñaba muy bien en su papel de galán... en cambio Inuyasha... a él no le quedó otra más que preguntarle un par de cosas a ella sin importancia... algo molesto... incómodo... irritado quizás... impaciente... bueno, era lógico que el papel de celestino le molestaba y estaba ahí sólo por su amigo. Kagome pensó en ese momento que era un chico bastante petulante. A pesar de lo guapo que era.

La segunda vez que lo vio fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Miroku. Ella no pensaba ir, pero Sango la había convencido... cuando lo vio él pareció no reconocerla, lo saludó por cortesía y estaba segura que Inuyasha había respondido por que ella lo había saludado, era probable que ni siquiera la conociera...

_- Anda... baila con él, están solos los dos...- _La instó en algún momento Sango_.-... estoy segura que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro, apuesto a que es tu alma gemela._

Kagome se había reído.

_- De ninguna manera... yo no le intereso, créeme...- _Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo como si no le importara el asunto_. _

La verdad es que le atraía... quizás era su belleza física, Kagome nunca había se había sentido tan abrumada por el físico de un hombre... jamás sus hormonas habían saltado como lo hacía ahora que lo veía... como la primera vez... quizás era su cuerpo, el cual no era ni delgado ni demasiado musculoso, era como debía ser, pensó... o el cabello largo y negro que le daba un toque exótico a su estampa... o el hermoso color de sus ojos que cada vez que se posaban con descuido en los suyos hacía que su piel se erizara.

Pero era engreído... no, más bien... desdeñoso... como si se supiera superior... no hablaba mucho y su voz tenía un tono rudo y algo altanero o autoritario... Kagome estaba segura que ese chico se creía superior a los demás y que era muy mal educado.

_- No seas tonta, estoy segura que si lo conocieras...-_ Y en ese momento él pasó por su lado, con una bebida en su mano y Sango lo detuvo, para vergüenza de Kagome-... _ey amigo, ¿te acuerdas de Kagome?_...- Inuyasha la miró y alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada-... _bueno, quédate con ella ¿si? Anda sola, como tu, yo ahora voy con Miroku._..- Se alejó y Kagome la miró con deseos de asesinarla, la otra sólo sonrió-... _¡que se diviertan!_

Se quedaron ahí, sin saber qué decir. Lo miró de reojo y lo vio irritado. Sango estaba loca, era obvio que entre ellos no había nada. Nunca se había sentido más humillada en la vida. Engreído, pensó, apretando los labios.

_- Y... ¿eres amiga de Sango?_

Qué pregunta más tonta. Si no fuera amiga no estaría ahí, además se supone que eso quedaba claro la primera vez que se vieron... ahhh... pero seguro él ni se acordaba. Lo miró con desdén.

_- Sí._

_- Ah._

Esto era absurdo. No tenía porqué forzarlos a estar juntos. No se llevaban, él no hacía ni el mínimo esfuerzo por ser cortés.

_- Quieres..._

Kagome suspiró y lo miró fijo sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase. No la iba a invitar a bailar ¿o si? Si lo estaba haciendo era puro compromiso. Le sonrió aunque pensó que más bien era una mueca.

_-Tengo que marcharme. Estoy cansada y mañana tengo clases_.

_- Ah... bueno..._- Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

Ella pensó que se sentía aliviado. Trató de no odiarlo ¿por qué? Hay personas que se llevaban bien, otras mal y otras simplemente eran indiferentes. No quería llevarse mal con él porque Kagome no odiaba a nadie, así que pensó que lo mejor era ser indiferente. Le hizo una seña con la mano y él sólo alzó la barbilla. Mientras se iba pensó que la situación era irrisoria... jamás en la vida había conocido a alguien tan complicado y gruñón como ese hombre.

La última vez que lo había visto había sido en el departamento de Sango, ahí mismo. Kagome había ido para pedirle un favor a su amiga. Y lo vio ahí, no, no estaba en el departamento de ella, sino afuera, en la terraza del edificio ¿qué hacía allí? Quizás esperaba a Miroku... se encontraba afirmado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, la mirada en frente pero no parecía observar nada, lucía diferente a las veces en que antes lo había visto... lucía... normal.

Su rostro era tranquilo y tenía un aire de lo más despreocupado. Cuando lo vio había pasado un año desde la última vez... no supo cómo lo había reconocido, pero en cuanto lo hizo su corazón dio un brinco desbocado. No supo porqué. Ella se había detenido de pronto y lo observaba sorprendida. Sintió las mejillas enrojecer... ¿por qué? Pestañeó y se recuperó de inmediato. Se acercó y saludó. Él pareció despertar de su ensueño, la miró y de inmediato se tensó.

_- Ah, hola._

Bueno... era obvio que ella no le simpatizaba... Kagome suspiró pesadamente. Quizás si hubiera sido bonita... o con un cuerpo atractivo, él... arrugó el ceño y aferró los libros más a su pecho. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿por qué tendría que ser así para agradarle a ese chico?

Él de pronto fijó su vista en sus libros, alertado por cómo ella los había acercado a su pecho, frunció el ceño, luego la miró, la arruga en su frente pareció distenderse.

_- ¿Lees historia medieval japonesa?_

_- Ehh... sí... _

_- ¿Es esa edición de Takashi Ikeda?-_ Volvió a preguntar, esta vez, agitado, no, impresionado.

La joven se sorprendió.

_- ¿Lo conoces?-_ Alejó el libro y se lo tendió. Inuyasha dudó en tomarlo, la miró a ella y luego miró el libro. Finalmente lo tomó.

_- Sí... vaya... este libro... es muy antiguo... _

_- Pensé que eras...-_ Murmuró sorprendida-... _¿cómo conoces esta edición?_

El hombre alzó el rostro y la miró. Kagome se sintió extraña cuando él la miró a los ojos. Era como si fuera primera vez que lo hacía... qué absurdo, su mirada era distinta a la de otras veces, era... hermosa... atrapante... tranquila... la dejó sin aliento.

_- Me gusta la historia_...- Respondió- _¿en qué trabajas?_

Ella sonrió avergonzada.

_- No... yo... estudio licenciatura en historia antigua... me falta poco para terminar_.

Inuyasha alzó ambas cejas, estaba sorprendido. Le entregó el libro y por un segundo su mano rozó la suya. Kagome sintió que las mejillas le ardían más.

_- Vaya... increíble_... – La miró fijo-... _no te imaginaba interesada en la historia_... – Y por primera vez le sonrió.

Cuando lo hizo, Kagome se quedó sin aliento otra vez. Pero el encanto no duró demasiado, en aquella oportunidad y justo cuando él iba a hablar para proseguir la conversación, salió del edificio una hermosa mujer alta y bien vestida. El perfume que dejó como una estela a su alrededor era fuerte y abrumador, pero al parecer no lo pensó así Inuyasha, él en ese mismo instante la había mirado, a la mujer se le cayeron las llaves con las que jugueteaba, él se acercó solícito y las recogió, entregándoselas en las manos. Kagome observó a la mujer. Y supo porqué Inuyasha se quedaba a su lado, entablando conversación. Era hermosa, casi irrealmente hermosa, alta, de piel muy clara, un maquillaje perfecto, una voz suave y coqueta, un cuerpo de modelo, ropa de diseñador. ¿Y quien era ella? Una chiquilla delgada y mal vestida, sin una gota de maquillaje y sin la labia de esa mujer por supuesto... esperó unos segundos, creyendo que él terminaría la conversación con la mujer y volvería a su lado... craso error... y eso que esperó por más de 5 minutos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ahí, parada, impaciente porque Inuyasha volviera a su lado, se lo reprochó y decidió marcharse, olvidando su cita con Sango. Ni siquiera cuando pasó por su lado él la miró para despedirse... nada... obvio, estaba completamente hipnotizado por esa bella mujer.

Se había sentido desilusionada, enrabiada, tonta, muy poca cosa... y luego se había reprochado a sí misma ¿por qué tenía que afectarle su indiferencia? él no era nada, ni siquiera era su tipo de hombre, un engreído, un petulante como ese... trató de olvidar el asunto... nunca le comentó lo sucedido a su amiga... tiempo después supo que Inuyasha se iba a casar con la vecina de Sango... debía ser aquella mujer... luego se enteró del accidente, pero Inuyasha apenas formaba parte de sus recuerdos.

Tres veces se habían visto… y ahora, con la cuarta, aun seguía teniendo un muy mal concepto de él.

- Tengo trabajo mañana... debo madrugar... Inuyasha también debe hacerlo...- Murmuró Sango, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

- ¿Quieres que lo vaya a dejar a su casa?- Preguntó, no supo cómo.

Su amiga le sonrió.

- Te lo agradecería mucho. Ven, toma las llaves de mi auto.

Entre las dos lo sacaron al exterior, afortunadamente él ya volvía en sí. Al menos dio un par de pasos sin caerse... subió al automóvil y Sango lo ató al cinturón de seguridad. Detuvo a Kagome antes de que ella subiera al vehículo.

- Toma, estos son sus documentos, ahí esta la dirección... son como 5 minutos, no es tan lejos... y en verdad te estoy agradecida... con el sueño que tengo no hubiera podido manejar sin tener un accidente.

- Lo sé. Tu horario de enfermera es extenuante. Duerme, yo me encargo de ésto.

Su amiga se lo agradeció y no se marchó hasta que ella salió a la calle en su pequeño citycar.

Kagome trató de llegar lo más pronto posible, uno, porque no andaba con documentos y en realidad ni siquiera tenía licencia para conducir y dos... mañana debía ir a la universidad y entregar la tesis. Tenía tantas responsabilidades como su amiga... pero no tenía corazón para negársele...

El viaje fue corto e Inuyasha no despertó hasta que ella lo casi zamarreó para que bajara.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó él de pronto, cuando Kagome lo instaba a entrar al ascensor. Había visto en su credencial que vivía en el 5to piso.- ¿Quien eres tú?

En ningún momento la había mirado... bueno... era imposible en su estado de ebriedad que él siquiera fijara su vista en algo.

- Vamos... vamos... un paso más... ya pronto estarás en tu departamento...

- No quiero...- Sollozó él, bajando la cabeza-... no quiero... la extraño... ¿dónde estas Kikyo? Seguro vendrás esta noche... como siempre... sí....

Ella se mordió los labios. Sentía mucha tristeza por él... qué afortunada había sido esa mujer, de alguna manera... ese hombre la amaba tanto...

Abrió la puerta del departamento y buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz, con una mano lo sujetaba de la cintura y él tenía un brazo alrededor de su cuello para no caer, su peso le estaba provocando dolor en los huesos. Al fin encendió la luz y lo condujo al sofá más grande en donde lo recostó. Con eso bastaba, pensó, mientras le quitaba los zapatos y le acomodaba algunos cojines en la cabeza. Lo miró mientras él mantenía los ojos cerrados y murmuraba palabras incomprensibles. Tuvo pena por ese hombre, nada más. Hubiera tenido el mismo sentimiento con cualquier persona desconocida, el corazón de Kagome era compasivo y bondadoso. Mientras lo observaba pensó en que esa noche oraría en el altar de su templo por el alma de esa mujer para que descansara en paz.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño, Kagome se acercó a él, solícita como era, para ayudarle.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Inuyasha al fin abrió los ojos e inevitablemente la miró. Ella quedó paralizada ante su mirada, como aquella vez y su corazón dio un latido doloroso. Kagome admiró el hermoso color ámbar de sus grandes ojos, de la sensación cálida, hipnotizadora, cautivadora del efecto de su mirada.

- Tú...- Musitó él, en un susurro profundo y apasionado.

Kagome pestañeó despertando de aquel momento, como si hubiera estado en trance, lo miró contrariada y justo cuando iba a alejarse él levantó el rostro y la besó con impetuosidad.

El impacto en la joven fue tremendo. Ni siquiera reaccionó, porque de pronto sentía los labios de Inuyasha posados sobre los suyos como si fuera a dejarle una marca ardiente, dulce y aterradoramente provocadora que casi la hizo perder la conciencia... casi... porque Kagome reaccionó y lo apartó con violencia empujándolo del pecho. Lo miró asustada mientras él entrecerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido, olvidándola... y dejándola a ella ahí, aturdida, turbada y sintiendo todas aquellas cosas que desde el día en que lo conoció tuvo la voluntad de no hacer aflorar en su ser... hasta ahora…

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola a todos nuevamente, me alegra estar por aquí otra vez. Este fic no era del que les hablaba antes, es otro, pero igual tiene una trama algo veraniega, se me ocurrió porqué sí simplemente, es una historia de amor simple de época actual, que le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera pues a veces los amores no son a primera vista... o quizás sí pero uno se ha dado cuenta jeje, en fin, demoré en publicar porque a pesar de tener mi cabecita con tramas nuevas y todo eso, no me sentía con fuerzas ni motivación para escribir... no sé, supongo que todos pasamos por eso ¿verdad? en fin, ya estoy aquí, como siempre les digo, disfrútenlo, **si les agrada me dejan su comentario y si no pues no importa**, sabemos que todos tenemos distintos gustos. Yo sólo escribo porque me gusta y nada más.

Y por ultimo, **si desean dar a conocer este fic en otro lugar pueden dar el link (la dirección), nada más, si lo copian es plagio y eso es delito**.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí y por su eterno apoyo.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**


	2. Una Inesperada Velada

**Capítulo 2: "Una Inesperada Velada"**

Los latidos de su corazón eran tan estrepitosos que se horrorizó al pensar si él podía escucharlos. Retrocedió un paso, observando luego a ese hombre casi con rencor. De pronto su mirada se detuvo en una pequeña mancha rojo oscuro de la mano que Inuyasha empuñaba. Arrugó el ceño y se aproximó otra vez, con duda acercó su mano a la suya hasta que al final la tomó entre las suyas, se sorprendió la calidez casi ardiente de su piel, pero evitó pensar más allá para concentrarse en la mancha que estaba en el dorso de su mano. Lo reconoció, era sangre seca. Le volteó la mano, inspeccionándola y entonces vio que en un costado de ella, entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, había una cortadura, no grande pero tampoco muy pequeña. De inmediato recordó cuando estaba al teléfono y escuchó el sonido de vidrios quebrarse.

- Se cortó...- Murmuró.

Miró a su alrededor, no tenía el coraje de hurgar en cosas ajenas y menos de desconocidos, suspiró y se quedó de rodillas, a su lado, tanteó con su otra mano el bolsillo de su bermuda y de ahí sacó su pañuelo. Se lo anudó en la mano a Inuyasha y luego volvió a mirarlo, sintiendo algo de pena.

¡Qué tonta era! ¿cómo había reaccionado así antes? ¡A ella no le gustaba! ¡Bah! Eso le pasaba por ser tan buena gente. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. No iba a pensar más en el asunto, Inuyasha Taisho no era de su agrado y lo que había hecho en nada la afectaba porque estaba borracho. Aspiró fuertemente y abrió lo ojos, dándose fuerzas sola. Se levantó y suspiró agotada, lo miró una vez más y luego volteó marchándose de allí rápidamente. Cuando cerró la puerta se encogió de hombros... si volvía a ver a ese tipo se iba a morir de la vergüenza por lo que había pasado. Dio dos pasos y sonrió. Bueno, si lo pensaba bien era muy probable que él ni se acordara del incidente puesto que estaba borracho... y dos... pasaría, con suerte, un par de meses o incluso años como para que el destino los volviera a juntar por casualidad otra vez...

- No pensaré más en el asunto...- Musitó, colocando las llaves en el auto y marchándose de allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El cielo azul estaba ahí, como tanto lo quería, sopló una brisa calurosa que le recordó que, a pesar de ser verano, aún debía estar yendo a la universidad puesto que quería finalizar de una vez su carrera. Había que hacer sacrificios y vaya si lo estaba haciendo, a sus cortos 20 años era la más joven de su promoción. No era una prodigio, todo era pura responsabilidad, por eso terminaba la carrera un año antes que todos, debía terminar pronto.

Entregó la tesis a su profesor guía y cuando lo hizo sintió que se sacaba el mundo de sus hombros. Tenía grandes esperanzas porque si obtenía la más alta distinción tendría trabajo asegurado en el museo más importante de la ciudad... y sí que necesitaba pronto el dinero, era esa la razón de haber avanzando tan rápido en la universidad.

Se encontraba libre ahora... libre hasta dentro de dos semanas cuando supiera el resultado de su informe final. Dos semanas esperando... había trabajado tan duro que ahora se sentía casi inútil. Miró a su alrededor. Unas pocas personas se paseaban de aquí para allá y el sol sobre su cabeza era abrumador. Suspiró de cansancio y de pronto su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón de tela y miró la pantalla reconociendo el número de quien llamaba. Su corazón latió con fuerza y tragó apenas. Se lo llevó al oído.

- ¿Sango?

- Hola, Kagome ¿Cómo estas?

La joven suspiró y trató de borrar los recuerdos que tenía de la noche anterior.

- Bien, estoy en la universidad, acabo de entregar mi tesis.

- Vaya... felicidades... – Murmuró la otra y de pronto se quedó callada.

- ¿Sango?

- Anoche te molesté y... oye, no sabía que... la entregabas hoy... no dormiste y...

Kagome sonrió.

- No te preocupes, no pienses en ello, yo acepté y si lo hice era porque podía hacerlo.

Se produjo un leve silencio. La muchacha intentó reconfortarla, pero antes de decir nuevamente algo, Sango habló con seriedad.

- Te debo un gran favor ¿sabes?

Kagome se sobó un lado de la sien deseando borrar el caprichoso recuerdo de ese hombre que se intentaba apoderar de su mente.

- No me debes nada. ¿Llamaste ya para saber como estaba.... _él_? espero que no haya seguido con su escándalo.

- Aunque no lo creas... Inuyasha vino hace poco al hospital para pedirme disculpas...

Kagome arrugó la frente. ¿Pedir disculpas? no lo imaginaba en eso... era tan serio, tan... altanero...

- Me dijo que habías sido muy amable...

En ese instante, la joven volvió a recordar el beso. Su corazón latió con violencia nuevamente, pero del susto ¿se acordaría de ella? Pensaba que había estado lo bastante ebrio como para no recordarla... Kami Sama... ¿se acordaría del beso? Que vergüenza con Sango...

- Ehh... sólo... sólo lo dejé en su departamento, nada más.

Rezó internamente para que él no se hubiera acordado de esa vergonzosa escena y menos que se lo contara a Sango. Kagome esta segura que ese hombre, en su delirio, quizás la había confundido con su difunta novia.

- Espero que se haya portado bien y no te haya causado problemas.

Kagome esbozó una mueca.

- No te preocupes, se portó bien para lo que es.

La voz de preocupación de Sango desapareció.

- Ya sé que te cae pésimo... y es que en verdad Inuyasha es una persona algo complicada pero... cuando lo conoces mejor...

La muchacha evitó reír. No lo imaginaba amable ni simpático... quizás aquella vez cuando la vio con el libro y charlaron sobre él había sido picado por alguna clase de mosquito y debía tener fiebre, de ahí su conducta... la joven apretó los labios evitando reír de su propio pensamiento.

- Sango, no te preocupes, todo salió bien.

- Te lo quiero agradecer ¿sabes? ¿por qué no vienes esta noche a cenar a mi casa?

Alzó una ceja.

- ¿Tu? ¿haciendo la cena?- Se reiría pero le tenía respeto.

Sango se rió con suavidad.

- Bueno, ya, Miroku llevará comida china lista.... ven a acompañarnos.

La joven se sobó la frente, no muy convencida.

- Paso... no me gusta ser la que toca el violín.

- A estas alturas de nuestra relación ya nadie toca el violín...- Masculló Sango y Kagome pensó que sonaba amargada. Alzó una ceja nuevamente ¿estarían mal las relaciones entre esos dos?- Vamos, a las 8 ¿que te parece?... es bueno recibir visitas de vez en cuando ¿sabes? No puedes acudir a verme sólo cuando te pido un favor.

Chantajista, pensó la joven.

- Bien, bien... estaré a las 8 allá ¿estas satisfecha?

- Mucho. – Respondió Sango, sonriente y extrañamente complacida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bostezó. Y luego miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. No era tarde aun, había llegado a la hora acordada por Sango, pero sentía tanto sueño por no haber dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior que gustosa se hubiera quedado en casa y en su cama para descansar de una buena vez. Suspiró. El descanso tendría que esperar... nuevamente.

Golpeó con sus nudillos y esperó, tambaleándose sobre sus tobillos. La puerta se abrió y ella sonrió.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

- Hola.- Saludó ronco la persona que menos esperaba ver hoy.

Se le secó la garganta, se quedó paralizada.

Él alzó una ceja y luego bajó algo el rostro.

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Kagome? ¿Eres tu?- Gritó Miroku desde el interior.

En seguida apareció tras el hombre que había abierto, la joven lo miró y sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Tenía que concentrarse en el rostro del novio de su amiga, no podía mirar al otro, estaba avergonzada, abrumada y demasiado nerviosa como para mirarlo a la cara. Intentó sonreír.

- Hola... Miroku...

- Pasa, por favor, Sango viene en seguida.

Ella le sonrió y pasó. Comenzó a respirar fuertemente. Sentía que le ardía la nuca. ¿qué estaba haciendo Inuyasha también ahí? ¿por qué? Pensaba que la cena de agradecimiento era para ella, no para ese chico... al contrario, con lo mal que se había portado...

- ¡Hola Kagome!

Sango apareció en la sala sonriendo ampliamente. Las amigas se abrazaron y en ese instante musitó cerca de su oído.

- ¿¡Qué hace él aquí!?

Cuando se apartaron la otra sonreía con burla, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Cómo has estado Kagome?- Preguntó Miroku, tan atento y simpático como siempre- Me contaron que ya entregaste tu tesis final...

- Ehh... sí, esta mañana- Sonrió- Ya estoy lista.

- Vaya... terminar la licenciatura en tres años es de prodigios ¿verdad Inuyasha?

Kagome se sonrojó más y no pudo evitar mirar al hombre que la observaba muy callado, con la frente arrugada, casi inspeccionándola.

- Claro- Murmuró al fin, ronco.

La joven ladeó el rostro hacia Sango que terminaba de arreglar la mesa y sonreía divertida. Deseó asesinarla...

¿Qué era todo esto?

¿Lo tenían planeado Sango y Miroku?

Miró al novio de su amiga... la sonrisa burlona que le daba le develó que esos dos se habían confabulado... y se sintió avergonzada, enrabiada y traicionada, pero se lo aguantó estoicamente.

¿Es que acaso ella hablaba en hebreo? ¿Cuántas veces le dijo a Sango que entre ese hombre y ella no había ni habría nada? No eran compatibles, era absurdo, tonto querer hacer esta clase de citas.... que vergonzoso...

Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó más a su amiga, la miró con dolor.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Murmuró.

Sango caminó aprisa hasta la cocina, Kagome la siguió rápidamente.

- ¿De qué hablas, Kagome?

La veía recolectando los platos y los palillos afanosamente. Su amiga jamás había sido muy hacendosa, menos con la cocina.

- Lo sabes perfectamente...- Masculló, cruzándose brazos- ¿qué hace él aquí otra vez?

La joven de cabello castaño dejó de sonreír y se detuvo para mirarla fijamente, esta vez con seriedad, la otra tragó con fuerza.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que este aquí? El pobre esta solo ¿no te da pena eso? Me extraña de ti...- Frunció el ceño y Kagome pensó que su amiga sí que sabía cómo hacerla sentir fatal-... que vives en un templo y además tienes un corazón tan bondadoso ¿por qué lo aborreces tanto?

- No... no lo aborrezco...- Murmuró avergonzada y entonces desvió la mirada-... es sólo que...

- No es bueno que lo dejemos solo, por eso Miroku lo invitó a venir esta noche, así evitamos que se emborrache nuevamente, además, trajo un vino muy bueno- Sonrió y lo alzó en alto para que ella lo viera.

Vino de exportación. Como si eso a ella le importara, pues no bebía vino. Suspiró y pensó que lo mejor era relajarse. Pensándolo bien... ese hombre nunca le había hecho nada malo... bueno, salvo dejarla hablando sola aquella vez, cuando conoció a la que sería su novia... ¿acaso por eso sentía rencor hacia él? ¿Porque había preferido a la otra y no a ella? ¿Porque había dañado su orgullo? Podría ser, debía aceptarlo, que eso le había dolido... pero es que... le hubiera gustado, por una vez siquiera, que un hombre tan guapo como ese se hubiera fijado en ella. Kagome se horrorizó internamente por su propia actitud. Siguió a su amiga hacia la sala y miró otra vez a Inuyasha, que conversaba animadamente con Miroku. Lo contempló. Era raro para ella verlo así, tan... normal, hasta simpático... ¿acaso era cortante sólo con ella? Bueno... ya sabía que había gente que simplemente no se toleraba. Sonrió con ironía...

No, no tenía por qué odiarlo, ni sentir rencor, ni nada por el estilo contra él...

"Relájate Kagome... es sólo un chico... además perdió a la novia..."

Sango llamó a todos a la mesa, la muy malvada sentó a su amiga junto a Inuyasha. La comida estaba deliciosa y charlaron los tres bastante, ahora el que estaba más callado era Inuyasha, apenas habló un par de veces y casi a regañadientes. La muchacha pensó que en verdad su presencia le era incómoda para él, así como le sucedía a ella. Apenas lograba mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, notó que el tenerlo tan cerca, a su lado, la hacía temblar. Pero lo dominó lo mejor que pudo.

Si hubiera sabido que vendrías anoche, amigo, hubiera pedido permiso y te estaría esperando con un par de copas...- Se divirtió Miroku, sonriendo y tomando en broma la vergonzosa situación de la noche anterior. Inuyasha sonrió apenas-... no, en serio, cuando quieras, podemos ir a unos de esos clubes desnudista que hay por la ciudad...

Sango de inmediato lo golpeó en el costado, Kagome rió al igual que Inuyasha. Entonces en ese instante el joven ladeó el rostro y la miró.

- Por cierto... yo...

La muchacha enfrentó el rostro al él, por primera vez en la velada. No pudo evitar admirar el hermoso color de sus ojos. Era extraño sentirse observada así por esos ojos. Se sentía casi... halagada... pero.... ¿qué iba a decirle?

- Quiero agradecerte el que me hayas ido a dejar a mi departamento- Agregó muy serio pero también algo avergonzado.

A ella casi se le paraliza el corazón. ¡Kami sama! que no se haya acordado del beso ¡que no se haya acordado del beso! Bajó la vista y se fijó que la mano que estaba herida y en la cual torpemente había dejado su pañuelo, había una bandita.

Tragó con fuerza y desvió la mirada.

- No fue nada- Respondió y de puro nervio bebió un sorbo de vino.

Se lo tragó. Definitivamente el vino no le gustaba, por muy exportado que fuera.

- Yo... me comporté de una forma vergonzosa...- Musitó apenas, casi en voz baja, se notaba que le costaba mucho reconocer un error.

Kagome tenía la vista fija en su plato de comida y no se atrevía a preguntarle si se refería a su estado de ebriedad o al beso que le había dado.

- ... casi no me acuerdo de lo que pasó... así que... si hice algo mal... si me comporté de mala manera...

La joven ladeó el rostro y lo miró. ¡¡Gracias al cielo!! ¡Él no se acordaba! ¡genial! Tan feliz y aliviada estaba que le sonrió, y esta vez fue con sinceridad.

- No te preocupes, no me diste problemas.

Inuyasha la miró fijo, muy fijo, era como si... de pronto abrió la boca y luego se arrepintió, volteó el rostro hacia el frente y acercó los palillos a su boca, comiendo.

Kagome se encogió de hombros. Se estaba acostumbrando a aquellas actitudes medias raras de él.

Luego de la cena pasaron a la salita de estar en donde conversaron amenamente. En realidad lo hicieron tres de ellos. Inuyasha se mantuvo tan taciturno y pensativo que Kagome llegó a pensar que él aun se sentía avergonzado por lo que había hecho... o estaba ahí sólo por cumplir con sus amigos, no porque quisiera.

Suspiró y apartó la vista de ese hombre. Era un ser muy complicado, eso era todo.

- Bien...- Se puso de pie y al hacerlo, Miroku e Inuyasha se pusieron de pie también, Kagome sonrió-... he pasado una agradable velada pero ya debo volver a casa.

- Noooo, no te vayas aun, Kagome- Suplicó su amiga- Compré pastel...

La chica la miró fijamente. Malvada... sabía que eso era su debilidad...

- En verdad tengo que irme, es muy tarde y... me siento cansada.- Respondió.

MUY cansada, si apenas había dormido las últimas semanas por trabajar tan arduamente en su tesis final. Añoraba dormir, añoraba su cama y despertar... despertar cuando quisiera, no cuando el despertador sonara.

- Bien...- Dijo al fin su amiga, notando en verdad que estaba cansada-... pero es muy tarde y no puedes irte sola a tu casa, que Miroku e Inuyasha te acompañen.

Le sonrió.

- Voy a estar bien, vivimos cerca, no me pasará nada.

Miroku salió de la habitación y luego volvió con una chaqueta, Kagome insistió.

- No, no, no hay necesidad, en serio, estoy acostumbrada a andar a estas horas por aquí, es un barrio seguro- Y avanzó hacia Sango y le besó la mejilla, esta no estaba muy convencida- Gracias, ya no me debes ni un favor más, por favor.

La joven de cabello castaño le sonrió.

- Voy a salir de vacaciones... espero podamos estar juntas más tiempo ¿te parece?

- Genial- Respondió.

Volteó y miró a Miroku con una sonrisa.

- En serio, no hace falta que me acompañes...

El hombre suspiró fuertemente, entonces Kagome miró a Inuyasha, la sonrisa que tenía en los labios desapareció para él.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, a modo de despedida.

- Que estes bien.

Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula, ella vio como su Manzana de Adán se agitaba en su garganta, el joven tenía una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, la observó un segundo, tenso, finalmente el hombre hizo una inclinación con su cabeza.

- Que estes bien también.

No pudo negarlo, Kagome se sorprendió de sus palabras. No sonaba fingido...

Pero se sintió muy tranquila y hasta feliz. Al menos no se acordaba de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Y estaba aceptando poco a poco a ese hombre y su forma de ser complicada. Sonrió a la noche y caminó despacio por la calle, apenas iluminada por el alumbrado público y la luz de la luna en lo alto. Pensó en que ya no sentiría rencor contra él. Ni tampoco dejaría que su presencia la alterara, ese hombre jamás se fijaría en ella... le parecía absurdo imaginarse a ella misma con un hombre así a su lado. Sonrió otra vez y pensó complacida en lo que iba a hacer ahora que estaba de vacaciones...

Desde el balcón del departamento de Sango y Miroku, y mientras estos se encontraban en la cocina haciendo como que lavaban la vajilla (en realidad Inuyasha los escuchaba claramente y lavando no era precisamente lo que estaban haciendo), él observaba muy serio a la silueta femenina que se alejaba calle arriba. Sus ojos dorados estaban fijos, como un halcón cuando posa su mirada en su presa. Atento, concentrado en su seguridad... y mientras la observaba sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un trozo de tela blanca muy delicado y suave al tacto. Apartó la mirada de la joven para concentrarse en el pañuelo que ella le había puesto en su mano herida.

Había estado a punto de entregárselo esa noche... pero por algún extraño motivo no había podido hacerlo...

Tampoco había podido decirle que en verdad se acordaba claramente de lo sucedido la noche anterior, después de media docena de tazas de café, la borrachera en algo se había disipado...

Se acordaba claramente la forma amable en que ella se había comportado... y del beso que él mismo le había dado...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola a todos, **muchísimas gracias por los más de 30 mensajes que me dejaron, leí cada uno de ellos y se los agradezco de corazón**.

Con respecto a la historia, quizás no entiendan mucho la actitud de Inuyasha pero ¿quien no se ha encontrado con alguna persona así? ¿como que desconcierta? y al final, cuando uno lo conoce, no es lo que esperaba y todas esas actitudes que encontrábamos incomprensibles o extrañas son todo lo contrario, para nosotras las mujeres, muchas veces pensamos que no le gustamos a tal chico porque éste no te habla o al contrario, nos molesta de forma burlista ¿verdad?...

En fin, ya dije que esta es una historia simple, **será relativamente corta** aunque no sé de cuantos capitulos será, ya veremos y... bueno, gracias por leer hasta aquí nuevamente.

La persona que me preguntó por qué en mis fics describía siempre a un Inuyasha con cabello negro pues mi respuesta es la siguiente jeje: ¿que acaso no lo tiene negro como humano? y puesto que estas historias se basan en seres humanos no en deidades ni bestias, no puedo colocarlo con su cabello plateado de hanyou, no corresponde, sería irreal. Pero en "Bajo un Hechizo de Luna" cuando él se transforma, ahí al ser bestia tiene su cabello plateado, colmillos y garras jejeje...

Nos vemos, cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto ;)

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	3. Extraño Encuentro

**Capítulo 3: "Extraño Encuentro"**

Sonrió. Y pensó, en lo distintas que eran las dos. Kikyo era una mujer adulta, seductora, enigmática, consciente de su atractivo y de lo que quería, de un humor extraño... ella, Kagome... era una muchacha que apenas comenzaba a ser mujer, sonriente, sociable, algo inocente, y un libro abierto... Inuyasha sabía que ella lo detestaba. Aun así la había besado... ¿por qué? Sabía que no era Kikyo... quizás en ese momento deseó que lo fuera... ¿en verdad era eso?

El hombre alzó la mirada hacia el cielo poblado de estrellas. Deseó que en ese instante apareciera una estrella fugaz porque así pediría un deseo. El deseo que _ella_... su ex, descansara en paz. Su rostro se tensó y él, un hombre adulto, tuvo escalofríos de miedo. Emborracharse de nada había servido para evitar escuchar los sollozos... aun estando bebido, la escuchaba sollozar durante la noche ¿por qué? ¿se estaba volviendo loco acaso? Antes, jamás se le había pasado por la mente creer en alguna situación paranormal... ahora en cambio... ahora todo era confuso... no, extraño. Necesita quizás descanso... pensar bien... liberarse del agobio y la tristeza, también del remordimiento y la culpa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tuvo días enteros sólo para dormir y no hacer nada. Hasta que conoció la nota de su informe.

Distinción máxima. El trabajo era suyo.

La vida era maravillosa.

Y ahora... lo que quedaba del verano para disfrutar... poco más de un mes sin hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

Se acurrucó como una gatita buscando calor. Intentó dormir un poco más... más.... los pajaritos cantaban, el viento soplaba con suavidad, un perro ladró a lo lejos, al parecer Buyo se peleaba con otro gato, su mamá pasaba la aspiradora.... suspiró pesadamente. Abrió los ojos y se sintió aburrida. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que estaba de vacaciones?

Estar más acostada le saldrían raíces. Qué mala suerte, todos sus amigos y compañeros de la universidad estaban fuera de la ciudad disfrutando desde hacía tiempo de las vacaciones. ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿en qué iba a ocupar su tiempo libre? Salió de la cama y abrió las cortinas casi con violencia, el sol del mediodía la cegó por unos instantes. Las cigarras hacían ese típico ruido cuando hacía mucho calor... cielos... los días se estaban volviendo monótonos.

Tomó una ducha de agua helada dándose todo el tiempo del mundo, luego se vistió ligera de ropas, pantaloncillos cortos y una camisa sin mangas, amarró descuidadamente el cabello aun húmedo y salió al exterior. El sol le quemó la piel y casi las retinas. ¡Kami Sama! ¡el calor era insoportable! Miró a su alrededor, el templo estaba vacío. Suspiró otra vez. Era lógico, la mitad de la población debía estar en la playa disfrutando del buen clima.

Fue a la pagoda y se pasó parte de la mañana ahí, orando por todas las almas perdidas y que no tenían un descanso en paz, y como cada día, entre sus oraciones, también pidió por la salud de ese hombre, ojalá ya no cayera en la bebida y que se sanara su corazón. Nuevamente sintió pena por él… debía ser terrible perder a alguien tan amado…

Kagome se sorprendió de pensar de esa manera. Antes del incidente del beso, los pocos recuerdos que tenía de Inuyasha Taisho siempre iban acompañados de cierto rencor… ahora era todo lo contrario, pero aun así obligaba a su mente a no recordarlo demasiado.

La joven se levantó y caminó hacia la casa otra vez. Quizás si llamaba a Eri…

De ninguna manera, ella junto a Ayumi y Yuca irían al sur del país.

De pronto sus sentidos parecieron alertarla de algo, volteó, como si fuera arrastrada por una fuerza magnética irresistible y poderosa.

Sus ojos castaños miraron con curiosidad y expectación a la figura que apareció de pronto en las escaleras, justo bajo el portal del templo. Kagome frunció el ceño. La figura masculina, bien formada... por la ropa que vestía era joven. Cuando vio el cabello negro y largo atado que se mecía con el viento cálido del día la muchacha se paralizó.

Noooo... no, no podía ser... imposible...

Miró con pánico a su alrededor, tuvo la absurda idea de correr a su casa, pero él ya la había visto y ella no podía escapar de esa forma.

Pensó en lo desarreglada que estaba. Pero si ni siquiera se había peinado... cielos...

Le sonrió cuando lo tuvo cerca, Inuyasha la miró en un principio absorto, ella pensó que era sorpresa, luego curiosidad, después, cuando estuvo ya enfrente de la joven su rostro se tensó por completo. Su mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Jamás en la vida Kagome se había sentido más avergonzada por la ropa que vestía que ahora. Era un desastre. Tragó con fuerza.

- Hola.

- Hola- Respondió el hombre y sus ojos al fin se apartaron un segundo para dirigirlos hacia el templo, buscando, luego volvió la mirada a ella, frunciendo levemente la frente- No me digas que... vives aquí...

Kagome respiró apenas, se pasó la mano por el flequillo deseando alisarlo un poco, sabía que las mejillas estaban rojas de pura vergüenza, las sentía arder, que él notara eso la hacía avergonzarse aun más... qué pensaría de ella...

- Ehh… sí…

Los ojos de Inuyasha se agudizaron en su mirada, como si la muchacha estuviera mintiendo o porque eso le causaba una profunda molestia. Kagome entornó los ojos, había veces en que no podía evitar odiarlo.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Oh! Buscas algún tipo de amuleto ¿no?

Él la miró fijo, tan fijo que resultaba vergonzoso y descarado. Kagome suspiró fuertemente, volteó intentando alejarse de él, al menos no mirarlo. Pensaba en que seguramente ese hombre la miraba así por la forma tan desastrosa que vestía, quizás se horrorizaba de su apariencia… ay, Kami Sama… en qué momento se le ocurrió vestir así…

- Nooo... yo...- Murmuró y cuando la joven se volvió a mirarlo Inuyasha desvió la vista y se calló.

Kagome no supo qué decir ni menos qué hacer ¿qué entonces estaba haciendo ahí? Era obvio que le causaba sorpresa al verla en el templo ¿qué quería? Lo miró con detenimiento mientras Inuyasha ladeaba el rostro y mostraba su perfil perfecto. La muchacha tragó con fuerza. Quizás venía a orar por el alma de la novia fallecida.

La pena y también algo de desilusión de la situación ensombreció levemente el rostro de Kagome. Ambos permanecieron de pie uno frente al otro, sin decirse nada, por un eterno instante.

- Bueno... yo... – Interrumpió él, muy serio-... en realidad sí... buscaba un amuleto... ¿tienes alguno?- Ella lo miró- Para el descanso de las almas...- Agregó, como si le costara decirlo.

Y es que sorprendió a la joven, porque jamás se lo hubiera imaginado creer en ese tipo de cosas. ¿Lo estaría penando el alma de esa mujer? Hubiera querido preguntarle pero no encontró valor para tanto.

- Sí... sí... espera un momento, lo iré a buscar...

Volteó y suspiró con fuerza, dio un paso, se horrorizó porque las piernas le temblaban ¡qué tonta era! ¿por qué reaccionaba así? Tenía que tranquilizarse.

Entró en la pagoda y buscó el amuleto que necesitaba, lo encontró y cuando lo tuvo en su mano lo empuñó. Tuvo miedo de salir de ahí, de la oscuridad del lugar en que se encontraba, a la luz del día en donde estaba él, esperando su precioso amuleto ¿por qué le alteraba tanto su presencia? Bueno, lo sabía, era por la forma severa en que la miraba, quizás comparándola con la otra, la ex novia... sonrió tontamente al darse cuenta que estaba pensando puras tonterías, Inuyasha no podía estarla comparando con la otra, nada que ver, no tenía porqué hacerlo, ella para él no era nada... quizás se sentía nerviosa porque se sentía abrumada, cohibida e intimidada cada vez que estaba cerca suyo...

_- Es que le caigo mal... no le simpatizo... o quizás le soy indiferente... eso debe ser..._- Musitó nerviosa y acercó un ojo a una de las rendijas de la puerta de la pagoda. Cuando lo miró sus mejillas le ardieron y pensó, que le gustaría que ese muchacho le fuera indiferente. Suspiró con fuerza para darse valor y regresar donde estaba él.

Cuando ella salió del lugar caminó hasta Inuyasha evitando el contacto visual. En realidad ya se sentía bastante abrumada... y triste... nunca nadie la había tratado de esa forma, jamás se había sentido tan poco apreciada, no es que le fuera simpática a todo el mundo, pero quizás era porque de alguna forma la opinión de ese hombre... le importaba más de lo debido.

Le tendió la mano con el amuleto. Inuyasha primero la miró a ella, luego su mano con el objeto.

Él acercó su mano, lo tomó, las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la palma de Kagome, ella desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

- Gracias.

- Debes poner el nombre de la persona ahí...- Señaló la joven-... y oras en el altar pidiendo por la salvación de su alma, luego amarras el amuleto a aquel árbol... es todo.- Se preguntó si en verdad él creía en este tipo de cosas.

- Gracias. ¿Cuánto te debo?

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

- No es nada.

Él la miró como si le hubiera hablado en algún idioma extinto. Sus ojos dorados casi se clavaron en sus pupilas... eran tan bonitos...

- Sango te dijo que vinieras aquí ¿verdad?- No supo cómo aquello salió de sus labios, pero se lo dijo. Lo sorprendió, porque aquellos ojos dorados que estaba observando se agrandaron más debido a la sorpresa. Esa reacción le develó que era verdad.

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro y luego suspiró, como si estuviera exasperado.

- Ehhh... Sí.

Kagome nunca se había sentido más humillada ni avergonzada... ¡maldita Sango! ¡Y qué vergüenza con ese hombre! Si pudiera ser un avestruz y esconder la cabeza bajo la tierra... que vergüenza... le habían tendido una trampa a él también...

- Bien... ehhh...- La muchacha resopló con fuerza-... Sango es muy bromista a veces, no le hagas caso ¿eh?... ella... ella es así... le gusta... bromear con las personas...

Entonces él le sonrió y cuando lo hizo, a Kagome se le estremeció el corazón.

- Bu... bueno... te dejo para que tengas privacidad...- Le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza e Inuyasha la imitó. – Gracias por venir.- Agregó.

Caminó cada vez más aprisa, con las piernas temblorosas y las manos en puños, sentía que iba a explotar de tanta vergüenza y también rabia con la que consideraba su amiga. Hacerle este tipo de bromas, obligándolos a acercarse cuando a todas luces él apenas la toleraba... más encima ese hombre venía en busca del consuelo de la novia muerta. Era obvio que aun no la olvidaba, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido... cruel Sango, estaba jugando con los sentimientos de ambos... ¡de ella más que nada! ¿¿de ella??

Se encerró en la habitación y desde la ventana, con suma discreción se acercó y lo observó. Era una gran distancia, apenas podía ver el altar y además algunos árboles impedían observar a cabalidad el lugar, pero aún así vio que seguía de pie, las ramas le impidieron ver si oraba, pero seguramente sí lo estaba haciendo. El corazón de Kagome se encogió, se apartó de la ventana para afirmar la espalda en la pared y recordó las palabras de Sango aquella noche.

- "_Ese hombre nunca se recuperará de la muerte de Kikyo_."

La muchacha suspiró casi con resignación, luego volvió la cabeza a la ventana, entre las cortinas y observó como se iba ahora, caminaba despacio, muy despacio y hubo un momento en que Inuyasha ladeó el rostro hacia la casa, lo cual provocó su susto y se agachó para no ser vista.

¡Qué tonta era! ¿cómo podía reaccionar así? Sacudió la cabeza con desespero ¿qué le pasaba? Se comportaba como una niña... ahhh pero es que... es que... ¡la culpa de todo la tenía Sango!

Se sentó en el piso de madera de su habitación, con las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza descansando entre ellas, pensando. A pesar de la rabia que sentía, la vergüenza era el sentimiento más fuerte que ahora experimentaba en su ser... ¿qué pensaría él? seguro por eso estaba tan molesto, por verse obligado a estar o citarse con ella cuando a todas luces aun no dejaba de pensar en la otra, la que había muerto.

Sintió más pena aun. Y hasta por un segundo, deseos de llorar.

Aunque aquella mujer estuviera muerta, ese hombre aun la amaba. Qué afortunadas eran algunas personas... sin lugar a dudas lo eran... deseó con toda su alma sentirse amada de esa forma... sin importar nada... ella sintió un nudo doloroso en la garganta...

No era una chica violenta pero... ¡mataría a Sango! ¡la mataría!

Momentos más tarde tuvo el valor de volver a salir al templo y entonces buscó el amuleto en el árbol. Lo encontró rápidamente, leyó la caligrafía, era débil apenas legible, pero Kagome pudo reconocer el nombre que estaba ahí: Kikyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Por qué te alteras tanto? No eras así...- Sango arrugó la frente, Miroku estaba absorto viendo un partido de fútbol.-... relájate...

Kagome se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Le costaba mucho tranquilizarse, pero era tan difícil olvidar aquella incómoda situación...

- Eres mala... si no hay ni nunca habrá nada entre nosotros ¿por qué sigues molestándonos? No quiero que hagas de Cupido, no lo necesito.

La de cabello chocolate sonrió apenas.

- ¿Por qué te niegas a que te guste? Anda... dime la verdad...- Sonrió aún mas con picardía-... te gusta ¿verdad?

En ese momento Miroku la miró y ella enrojeció como un perfecto tomate. Miroku era su amigo ¡Kami Sama! ¡le iba a contar toda esta niñería a él! se horrorizó y casi deseó estrangular a la que se hacía llamar por su amiga.

- ¡¡Claro que no!! ¡Es tan serio! ¡Y engreído! Lo siento Miroku pero es la verdad.

El joven de ojos azules sonrió divertido y luego se acomodó más en el sofá poniéndole nuevamente atención a su partido, aunque murmuró.

- Ay Kagome... si tú supieras...

Sango rió fuertemente, se la estaba pasando muy bien al parecer. Ella escapó de la mirada asesina de Kagome, se fue al dormitorio y se recostó en la cama, su amiga la siguió rápidamente hasta allí, aun demasiado alterada.

- Te ruego por favor que ya no sigas actuando como Cupido... no sabes la vergüenza que me dio al verlo ahí... él se sorprendió también claro...

- Mentiraaaa ¿cómo se iba a sorprender Inuyasha? Él sabe que tú vives en un templo.

La miró con los ojos muy abiertos, luego dudó. Eso sin embargo calmó en algo sus ánimos.

- Sí, sabe que vives en el templo... – Su amiga estaba a punto de reír a carcajadas otra vez-... yo no sé que pasó aquella noche que lo fuiste a dejar... pero desde esa vez ha estado preguntando por ti... es muy sutil para hacerlo, jaja, cree que no nos damos cuenta jaja.

Su corazón latió tan fuerte que hicieron eco en sus oídos. La muchacha tragó con fuerza y miró con detenimiento Sango. El beso de aquella noche... pero... su amiga no lo sabía... bien, eso significaba que él no lo recordaba y por eso no lo había mencionado...

- Estas mintiendo...- Murmuró. Casi no podía imaginarlo a él preguntando por ella... pero sí... ¡tal vez ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre!

- Que no. El que mintió fue él, yo no le dije nada porque Inuyasha sabe que tú vives en ese templo. No fue sorpresa para él verte ahí.

Trató de tranquilizar su alocado corazón. Quizás Sango seguía burlándose de ella, era lo más probable. Luego suspiró derrotada y se sentó en un borde de la cama.

- Fue para... orar por el alma de su novia... es decir... bueno... _ella_...

La sonrisa de la otra desapareció. Se recostó más en la cama y dirigió la mirada hacia el techo, como si estuviera meditando.

- Cierto... él... habla aun de Kikyo... – Frunció el ceño-... pero... hay algo en su voz... quizás... quizás... se sincere con Miroku, le diré que pregunte.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

- No hagas nada. No quiero saber nada más de esto, por favor. Él no me tolera, yo tampoco lo tolero mucho...- Lo decía más por orgullo aunque igual ese hombre la atemorizaba, sentirse intimidada u odiada por alguien le provocaba cierta reticencia, más por él-... a veces nos pasa... no podemos serles simpáticos y agradables a todo el mundo ¿por qué no aceptas eso? Si vuelves a molestarme con él juro que me enojaré seriamente.

Sango se sentó en la cama y la miró con absoluta seriedad.

- ¿Acaso te da miedo entablar una relación? ¿es eso? Que el chico que tuviste de novio en la secundaria te dejara, no significa que siempre te dejarán...

Apretó los labios de pura rabia. No tenía que haber removido aquel recuerdo. Se dio vuelta decidida a marcharse, apenas escuchó a Sango gritar.

- ¡¡Eso pasó hace casi 4 años!!

Cerró la puerta de golpe, enojada.

El cielo ya estaba poblado de estrellas que apenas se dejaban ver debido a la luminosidad del lugar. Cerró los ojos cuando la brisa fresca del anochecer golpeó su rostro, meció sus cabellos y se fue dejando una estela con aroma a frutas y pasto húmedo que penetró en sus pulmones, calmando en algo su estado anímico.

No. No estaba triste por lo que pasó aquella vez. Era una niña y él también. Jamás le había podido dar más de lo que podía... porque no lo amaba... era agradable, servicial, guapo e inteligente... siempre se preocupaba por ella... pero Kagome jamás sintió realmente amor por él. No podía darle a Houyo más de lo que podía dar. Fue doloroso... ese chico había dicho amarla tanto... y por eso él la dejó.

Se había sentido aliviada por ello. Pero se prometió nunca más estar con alguien para que esa persona no sufriera también. Era culpable de haberlo ilusionado... sí, era su culpa... no quería volver a cometer el mismo error, por eso no volvió a tener novio.

Claro, ahora venía Sango a entrometerse en su vida...

Ni siquiera sabía cuanto le dolía todo aquello... había lastimado un corazón aquella vez... ahora debía pagar... no podía volver a hacer lo mismo... quizás por eso nunca se enamoraría... quizás por eso un hombre tampoco se enamoraría de ella...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**:** Gracias por los más de 30 reviews nuevamente, los leí todos, se los agradezco muchísimo, aprecio los comentarios**.

Hay veces... en que no queremos ver más allá y de alguna forma interpretamos las actitudes o la manera de ser de alguien de acuerdo a lo que nos conviene o quizás para no hacernos ilusión. Decimos "seguro le caigo mal, si me miró feo", pero no fue así y malinterpretamos todo el asunto, apuesto a que más de alguna le ha pasado jaja, siii, los seres humanos somos tan complicados, colocamos un escudo para protegernos y a veces las cosas salen peor... en fin...

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, nos vemos pronto y cuídense mucho.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	4. Invitación

**Capítulo 4: "Invitación"**

- Se enojó conmigo ¿puedes creerlo?

Inuyasha la miró sin saber qué decir. En verdad estaba algo desconcertado, había muchas cosas que no entendía de esa chica. A veces, él pensaba que podía haber alguna clase de "química" entre ellos porque... bueno, obvio que no era así... si cuando estaba cerca suyo se comportaba como un perfecto témpano de hielo. No era muy consciente de eso, sólo cuando recordaba su pésima actitud se lo lamentó.

- Lo siento...- Respondió apenas y luego resopló agobiado-... no creí... que mi visita le causara tanto malestar.

- No... no creo que haya sido malestar...- Musitó Sango, cruzándose brazos-... Quizás... se sorprendió de verte ahí... creyó que yo les había tendido una trampa.

Miroku terminaba de comer, se limpió la boca son una servilleta de tela y miró a su amigo que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, mientras Sango estaba de pie, frente a él, en ningún momento había dicho algo, pero creyó que era hora de dar su opinión.

- Sería absurdo que Sanguito hiciera de Cupido. Lo siento amigo, pero la misma Kagome dijo que tú eras tan serio y engreído...- Su novia pegó un brinco y le dio una mirada asesina, él levantó ambas manos en señal de inocencia - ¿Qué? Eso dijo Kagome... fueron sus palabras textuales jajaja...

Inuyasha bajó la vista y no dijo nada. Sango movió la cabeza negativamente. Ella pensó en lo tonto que a veces eran los hombres ¿cómo podían tomar tan a pecho algunas cosas? ¡Y tan poco atinado!

- Oye... Miroku...

- ¿Qué? Pero si es cierto, eso dijo ¿o no?

El hombre de ojos dorados alzó la vista y los miró a ambos, el fulgor de su mirada casi los atemorizó. Se puso de pie dando un suspiro cansado, pasó la mano por sus cabellos y tensó la mandíbula.

- ¡Feh! eso no me importa, no tengo cabeza para pensar en chicas tontas e infantiles como esas.

Sango esbozó poco a poco una sonrisa, él quiso fulminarla con la mirada pero esta vez la joven no se atemorizó, iba a decir algo pero luego se arrepintió.

- Las chicas son complicadas, amigo, no le hagas caso jajaja

Miroku parecía echarle sal a la herida, pensó su novia. Sango se acercó a Inuyasha deseando que el tonto de su novio dejara de hacer comentarios tan poco atinados. Posó una mano en su hombro y le habló.

- No hagas caso de las palabras de tu amigo, Kagome es una chica simpática, lo sabes… - Cuando vio que él esbozó una mueca amargada entonces la joven suspiró, casi derrotada- En fin, no me entrometeré en la vida de ustedes, lo único que te pido es que aclares la situación con ella… Kagome cree que yo les tendí una trampa la vez que fuiste al templo y desde ese día no me habla.

Miroku saltó otra vez.

- Y eso fue hace 3 días, amigo, créeme, mi novia necesita a su confidente pronto… sobre todo ahora que estamos de vacaciones…

Sango le dio una mirada asesina pero el joven hombre sólo sonrió.

- Inuyasha... no hagas caso a las palabras de Miroku, cada vez esta más loco.

- Ya sabes porqué es, cielito- Agregó su novio dándole una sonrisa forzada. Sango intentó ignorarlo, se volvió hacia el hombre- Luces cansado ¿estas bien?

Inuyasha resopló.

- Estoy bien. – Hizo una leve mueca- Mucho trabajo... necesito descanso tal vez...- Suspiró con agobio-... me voy amigos, nos vemos otro día.

Se marchó rápidamente de ahí y Sango supuso que más cansado, Inuyasha lucía abatido, triste. Le dio una mirada glacial a Miroku.

- Vaya, qué sutil fuiste ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle eso de Kagome? Lo has lastimado.

- Qué lastimar ni nada... no creo que le importe demasiado...

La joven se acercó a él aun disgustada, llevaba la frente arrugada.

- Tú me dijiste que era probable que a él le gustara ¿o no?

- Bueno...- Musitó y se rascó la mejilla-... eso creía... pero pienso que quizás la compara con Kikyo ¿no ves que tienen cierto parecido?

- Estas loco ¡No se parecen en nada! ¿y sabes qué? Para la próxima sé más sutil para decir las cosas.

Miroku suspiró y se puso de pie.

- Querida... tú también debes aprender a serlo... por algo tu amiga no quiere saber nada de ti.

Eso le dolió y mucho. Ya tenían problemas y ahora estos de alguna manera se habían vuelto peores debido a la intromisión en las vidas de sus amigos...

La joven vio a su novio ir a la recamara, luego cerró la puerta, pensó que estaría enojado, que eso lo confirmaría en cómo cerraría ésta, si iba acompañado de un fuerte golpe entonces lo estaba, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, Miroku sólo la cerró suavemente dejando que esta incluso quedara medio abierta.

Pero Sango no tuvo el coraje para ir a la cama aun. Se fue a la ventana y se quedó mirando las estrellas. Tenía que reconciliarse con Kagome, eso era uno de sus propósitos, el otro, afianzar las relaciones con Miroku... si las cosas seguían así... la relación de ambos no iba a durar mucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El hombre estaba en su departamento, cerró los ojos y otra vez los recuerdos del último día con la que iba a ser su esposa se adueñaron de sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha, que se encontraba recostado en el sofá, posó la mano en la frente y arrugó el ceño. No quería volver a recordar aquello, se sentía cada vez peor por lo que sucedió. El teléfono comenzó a sonar de forma estrepitosa, el joven hombre tuvo una punzada en la sien, comenzaba nuevamente la jaqueca. Se levantó con rapidez y atendió. No le extrañó escuchar la voz de su jefe. Esperaba de hecho ese llamado.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¿por qué no apareciste hoy? ¿Acaso estas enfermo o algo así?

Parecía que el mundo se iba a acabar... un reportero menos no iba atrasar la edición del periódico. Poco le importó en todo caso.

- ¿Se acuerda que me dijo que ya que no tomaba vacaciones hacía 4 años, podía hacerlo cuando quisiera?

Se escuchó un silencio casi gutural, Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

- Bueno… a partir de hoy estoy de vacaciones. Si quiere despídame, pero me tomaré las vacaciones igual- Y le cortó.

Por primera vez desde hacía muchísimo tiempo sintió que de alguna forma se había desquitado por algo. Se fue a la cocina, abrió gabinetes y sacó dos botellas, una de ellas era vino Cabernet Sauvignon, el otro una botella de vodka que conservaba desde hacía meses, cuando solía tragos para sus amigos, en una de las pocas veladas que había tenido en su departamento.

Quizás esto no lo emborracharía, pero al menos evitaría que pensara más… necesitaba dormir… dormir hasta cansarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Casi no podía creer lo que tenía en las manos. Sango, querida amiga, no era para tanto el disgusto… en realidad, no era un recuerdo doloroso para ella, lo que se lamentaba era no haber podido corresponder a sus sentimientos y el saber que él sufría por no sentir el mismo amor que ella sentía… el recuerdo de la mirada dolida de Houyo era lo que la hacía sentirse desmerecedora de que alguien la quisiera… había roto un corazón… no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo…

Miró y leyó nuevamente el destino de viaje del ticket de avión que tenía en sus manos.

- Ven con nosotros… para que me perdones- Dijo la joven.

A Kagome casi le saltan las lágrimas de sus ojos. Era muy amable de su parte... pero era demasiado.

- No… no tengo nada que perdonarte… sólo fue una tontería…- Le devolvió los boletos pero la otra no se los recibió-… No... no puedo aceptarlo...

- Vamos, te lo ruego. Nos divertiremos.

Kagome sonrió y luego meneó la cabeza.

- Estas loca ¿cómo voy a molestarlos en sus vacaciones? Ya te dije que no me gusta tocar el violín.

Sango entornó los ojos.

- Que no tocas el violín... además ni te preocupes- Se encogió de hombros- Vas con nosotros pero puedes hacer lo que quieras, por favor, Miroku también esta de acuerdo, ya sabes que le gusta que le cuentes a cerca de esas leyendas del Sengoku.

La joven contuvo la risa del absurdo comentario. Miroku no iba a estar pendiente de ella para que le relatara historias...

Su amiga la miró con súplica.

- Por favor...

Suspiró. Jamás había viajado tan lejos porque no disponía del dinero para hacerlo... y se aburría mucho ahora... un descanso sería ideal antes de comenzar a trabajar... pero era demasiado, no podía aceptarlo.

- Es mucha tu generosidad, Sango, pero gracias.

- ¿Es que acaso quieres hacerme sentir mal? Debes venir con nosotros. Si te molestamos bien puedes salir a recorrer sola el lugar... pero ven, por favor...- Kagome seguía devolviéndole el ticket de avión. Su amiga bajó la vista y suspiró-... todo me sale mal... no quiero perderte, eres mi única amiga... Inuyasha también esta disgustado con nosotros... – Kagome dejó de sonreír-... ni siquiera quiere hablar con Miroku... bueno, él se lo tiene merecido... le dijo algunas... cosas al pobre... ¿sabes? Inuyasha se tomó vacaciones hace un par de días sin permiso... me temo que debe estar mal... no me gusta que este rodeado de fantasmas... quizás ha bebido... no lo sé... debería salir de ese departamento, si él viniera la pasaríamos muy bien, pero no nos escucha... nos preocupa...

- ¿Por qué se enojó con ustedes?

Sango la miró fijo ¿cómo iba a decirle lo que Miroku le contó con tan poco tino?

- Es que... – Trató de pensar rápido-... lo invitamos a las vacaciones también pero lo rechazó... entonces Miroku insistió y le sacó en cara eso de no olvidar nunca a su ex, que la bebida lo iba a destruir y... bueno, todo eso, sólo queremos ayudarlo.- Mintió en parte.

- Oh...

Ese hombre, pensó Kagome. Y su corazón le dolió al imaginarlo sufriendo aun. Y tuvo una idea que la hizo sonrojarse... miró a su amiga pero luego desechó el pensamiento, tragó con fuerza y finalmente suspiró.

- Bien... acepto... muchas gracias por invitarme.

Sango sonrió y la abrazó efusivamente, sin embargo Kagome sólo tenía una imagen en su mente, la imagen de aquel hombre destruido por el dolor, emborrachándose para olvidar las penas.

Ella era... sacerdotisa de un templo, debía hacer algo para ayudarlo, tenía que hablar con él... aunque la odiara... aunque no le simpatizara, su deber era primero antes que lo demás.

Aquella tarde caminó con pasos lentos y algo dubitativos hasta que llegó frente a su departamento. Lo recordaba claramente ¿cómo olvidarlo? No podía. Su corazón latió con fuerza y entonces pensó que quizás no era correcto estar ahí... quizás él... iba a decirle algo malo.

Alzó la barbilla dándose cuenta que actuaba como una chiquilla ¿qué tan malo podía hacer? Quería ayudarlo, debía hacerlo.

El ascensor la dejó en el piso 5. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras su espalda quiso retroceder y volver a casa. Se dio valor y caminó hasta la puerta, ahí aspiró aire fuertemente y luego resopló, intentando calmarse, casi no podía creer lo muy nerviosa que estaba, apenas podía sostener las piernas y su corazón latía tan rápido que le dolía. Suspiró una vez más y golpeó.

Cuando lo hizo fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y quiso correr a esconderse. Pero apenas había ladeado el rostro buscando un lugar para hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Lo miró y sintió que sus mejillas se enardecían. Inuyasha abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido sin lugar a dudas de su inesperada visita. Kagome entreabrió los labios y notó que estos le temblaban, quiso decir algo pero no pudo, la garganta se había secado.

- ¿Tu?- Murmuró él, arrugando la frente.

Ella se avergonzó aun más. Tragó con fuerza e intentó no mirarlo a la cara.

- Ehh... yo...- Tragó otra vez y suspiró con fuerza. Qué tonta había sido. Ni siquiera tenía un discurso preparado, nada, la verdad sus pasos casi la había llevado sola a ese lugar, quería ayudarlo, es cierto, pero ahora era muy consciente de no saber cómo.

- Pasa...- Dijo Inuyasha, interrumpiendo su pensamiento.

Kagome alzó el rostro y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Él se había puesto a un lado dándole paso a que entrara a su departamento. Podría rechazar la idea pero... le sorprendió aquel gesto, era muy amable de su parte permitirle la entrada nuevamente. Le sonrió apenas y entró.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras su espalda sintió escalofríos. Pero fue sólo un segundo, de pronto algo más llamó su atención. Era el desorden que había allí dentro. Y no pudo evitar mirar las botellas de licor que había sobre una mesa.

- Me sorprendes que andes por aquí ¿ha pasado algo?

Ella se giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó. Admitía que no estaba ebrio pero sí llevaba algo de barba en su mentón, tenía el cabello enmarañado y bajo sus ojos había tenues sombras negras que debelaban un poco dormir. Pero se veía muy guapo, a pesar de todo eso. Sintió las mejillas arder mucho más y se quitó el pensamiento de la mente.

- Ehh... bueno... ehh...- Le latía tan fuerte el corazón que sentía su palpitar en la garganta. No sabía qué decirle otra vez.

Él en un principio lucía sorprendido, luego asustado, después impaciente y finalmente, cuando Kagome se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué decir, su rostro de suavizó. De pronto la miró de una forma tan directa que la joven casi sintió vibrar su corazón. Había algo, algo en su mirada, en el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, en su rostro perfecto... algo que la dejó absorta, casi sumida en un sueño. Bajó la vista. Algo le pasó. Algo que la conmovió, que afloró, que invadió su cuerpo con una corriente cálida y exquisita. El sol de allá afuera, ese débil del atardecer, pareció iluminar aun más la habitación.

- Estaba preocupada... por ti.- Dijo al fin.

Inuyasha se sorprendió otra vez, pero el efecto que eso causó fue más grande. Sus labios se entreabrieron, su pecho se infló dejando de respirar por un par de segundos. No lo esperaba de ella, claro que no, para nada. La miró fijamente, buscando en el interior de su mirada la sinceridad de sus palabras ¿sería cierto? Pero... ¿por qué? Arrugó el entrecejo, tragó con fuerza.

- ¿Por mi?- Murmuró en un hilo de voz. Ella asintió e Inuyasha de pronto sonrió con ironía- ¡Feh! ¡Pensé que me detestabas!

Kagome se vio de pronto en la dura realidad. Sintió escalofríos de ver a ese hombre irónico, frío, despectivo. Bajó la mirada.

- No odio a nadie...- Murmuró.

- Anda, sé sincera, aunque seas sacerdotisa debes tener esa clase de sentimientos por las personas, es lo normal- Agregó y se encogió de hombros.

La joven lo miró nuevamente.

- No te detesto... – Sabía que ahora su rostro completo debía ser un perfecto tomate, pero siguió adelante-... hay cosas que... bueno... eres tu quien me detesta.

- ¿¿¿Yo???

Kagome entreabrió los labios, lo miró estupefacta. Luego le sonrió.

- Sí...

- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

La joven apretó los labios, ahora estaba avergonzada. No se atrevió a decirle y enumerarle todas aquellas actitudes, silencios, miradas que le hicieron pensar en eso. ¿Estaría burlándose de ella? Era lo más seguro, no podía estar tan equivocada. Pestañeó varias veces, turbada.

- Bue... bueno... – Encogió los hombros-... no importa. Vine porque... Sango y Miroku me invitaron a pasar las vacaciones con ellos... y... me preguntaba... ya que va el grupo... ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Es mejor que quedarse en la ciudad, soportando este calor.

Inuyasha la miró como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Kagome reconoció que si ella estuviera en su lugar y fuera él quien le estuviera diciendo eso realmente estaría desconcertada también. El hombre no dijo nada, pero la miró tan fijo que la abrumaba demasiado. Tal vez no fue buena idea decirle eso ¿Quién era ella para él? apenas lo conocía... Sango o Miroku eran sus amigos, no ella.

- ¿Y tú vas a ir?

Kagome sonrió avergonzada.

No quería pero... quizás no sea mala idea... todos necesitamos descanso ¿no?

El joven hombre la miró muy fijo, la muchacha pensó que tal vez no iba a aceptar, había ido muy lejos después de todo...

Inuyasha suspiró. Su escudo de frialdad y estar a la defensiva de pronto desapareció. Él caminó sin rumbo fijo por la pequeña habitación, Kagome lo siguió con la mirada, expectante, finalmente el hombre se detuvo junto a la ventana, sus ojos dorados observaron el agonizante atardecer ¿Qué caso tenía seguir ahí? El recuerdo de _ella_ lo estaba volviendo loco... a veces la odiaba, porque al fin y al cabo Kikyo no había sido una víctima... pero él se había sentido culpable del accidente... miró de reojo las botellas de licor que estaban sobre la mesa... había estado a punto de bebérselas todas... hasta que llegó esa niña... Kagome... ella... que a veces le recordaba a su ex novia... la mujer sin corazón...

Volteó y la observó otra vez. No, no se parecían en nada realmente. Había una gran diferencia entre ambas... y sobre todo, había honestidad en sus palabras... y preocupación... preocupación por él... tragó fuertemente.

- Entonces... ¿no te importaría?

Kagome le sonrió.

- Claro que no. Te hará bien ¿no crees?

- Entonces iré.- Respondió.

La joven sonrió aun más. Inuyasha se acercó otra vez a ella, la miró a los ojos, Kagome dejó de sonreír cuando él acercó su mano a su mejilla, la caricia la paralizó, lo miró con pánico, su corazón casi salió del pecho, se estremeció.

- Gracias por venir hasta aquí...- Murmuró el hombre y su pulgar se movió lentamente en su mejilla.

Avergonzada retrocedió un paso sintiendo el cuerpo de plomo y que no le respondía, trató de respirar, pero apenas podía hacerlo, jadeó y volteó hacia la puerta con rapidez. Se detuvo cuando tuvo la mano en el pomo, necesitaba tranquilizarse ¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo? Percibía aun el tacto sutil de su mano en su mejilla... se humedeció los labios, se volvió con lentitud hacia él otra vez, pensó que el par de segundos en que le había dado la espalda había sido suficiente para recobrar la compostura, pero ahora, cuando lo miraba nuevamente a los ojos... no era pena lo que estaba sintiendo por él precisamente...

- Nos vemos- Musitó e intentó sonreír para no parecer tan boba.

- Nos vemos- Respondió él.

Kagome salió rápidamente de allí. Antes de entrar a su departamento esperaba encontrar un hombre frío, sarcástico quizás, alguien que no iba a tomar en serio sus palabras y hasta quizás le daría una buena reprimenda por estarse entrometiendo en asuntos que no le importaban... sin embargo, no esperaba, para nada, que se hubiera presentado una situación como esta. Cada encuentro con ese hombre era más desconcertante... sin embargo estos últimos... eran "agradablemente" desconcertantes...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: **Hola a todos nuevamente, agradezco sus comentarios, me agrada leerlos, son muy interesantes jeje, gracias por su apoyo y de antemano gracias por los casi 100 reviews. Gracias por lee**r.

Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, las cosas ya van avanzando poquito a poco, sí, Miroku es bien poco atinado, pero hay hombres que son así jaja... y Kagome, ella preocupada por los demás aunque la verdad más que preocupada esta interesada... a ver dónde la lleva esto, hay muchas cosas qué aclarar entre estos dos aún, créanme.

Nos vemos, cuídense mucho y gracias por leer hasta aquí.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	5. Sentimientos Contradictorios

**Capítulo 5: "Sentimientos Contradictorios"**

Observó a Miroku quien silbó distraídamente mirando el cielo azul. Era un hombre muy paciente y amoroso, pensó Sango. Vivían juntos hacía ya casi dos años y quizás las cosas podrían llegar a más si no fuera porque hacía poco ella había rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio.

_- Te amo... pero no estoy segura si me amas de la misma manera..._- Le respondió, suspirando.

Él la miró horrorizado.

_- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¿Dudas de lo que siento por ti??_

_- Cuando te babeas por alguna chica guapa que ves por ahí... sí, lo dudo_.- Respondió firme.

Y por más que él juró y re-juró que ella era la única... la verdad es que Sango tenía miedo... tenía miedo de que Miroku la dejara por cualquiera después... dudaba si su amor era tan firme como el de ella.

El hombre apartó la mirada del cielo y la miró... y supo al instante lo que ella estaba pensando.

Le había propuesto matrimonio pocos meses atrás, para su sorpresa Sango lo había rechazado. No hubo una pelea, pero sus razones dejaron en manifiesto para el hombre que debía cambiar. Sabía que era su culpa... es que era tan irresistible no mirar a una mujer bonita... pero ellas no significaban nada comparadas con Sango ¿por qué ella no lo entendía? Quería hacer algo para remediarlo, pero la falta de tiempo de ambos debido a sus trabajos con turnos que raras veces coincidían, había dejado aquella conversación en el aire y sin solución aparente.

Quizás necesitaban ambos descansar... pensar bien... meditar el asunto a cabalidad. De ahí parte del viaje.

En parte... porque si era algo para afianzar la relación ¿por qué debían ir con más personas? Era absurdo, necesitan intimidad... pero en fin... sabía que Kagome entendería y les daría suficiente "privacidad".

La miró mientras ella observaba a la distancia.

- ¿Tú crees que vendrá?

La muchacha alzó una ceja. Luego sonrió.

- Kagome esta tan aburrida como una lagartija al sol... créeme, vendrá.- Su mirada de pronto se agudizó al ver la silueta que se acercaba, entre el tumulto no pasaba desapercibido, quizás era su porte, o el aire despreocupado y casi altivo. Sango volteó el rostro mirando asustada a su novio, Miroku dirigió la vista hasta donde ella momentos antes miraba, contrario a la joven él sonrió.

- Pero mira nada más...

En ese momento Inuyasha ya estaba en frente de ellos, llevaba gafas oscuras las cuales se quitó para saludar a sus amigos. Miroku se comportó de lo más normal incluso efusivo, sin embargo Sango no pudo evitar su turbación y también luego su preocupación. Aprovechando que Inuyasha observaba a su alrededor la joven tomó de la manga a su novio y lo acercó a ella, hablándole al oído.

- ¿Cuándo decidió venir?

- Ni idea...- Susurró el hombre.- ¿No lo convenciste tú?

- ¿Yo? Jamás podría convencerlo ¿lo fuiste a ver nuevamente? Quizás tú...

Miroku negó con la cabeza.

- No.

- Bueno...- Meditó su novia-... quizás simplemente cambió de idea.

El hombre hizo una mueca divertida.

- Inuyasha no cambia de opinión así como así a menos que sea por algo muy importante... no imagino qué o quien...

Ella lo miró desconcertada, apretó los labios, casi podía imaginar el vendaval que se aproximaba... habría guerra...

- Y Kagome también viene...- Murmuró apenas.-... Kami Sama... va a haber problemas...

Volvió a apretar los labios. Esperaba que Kagome fuera verdaderamente madura como para no enojarse por esto. Y que Inuyasha también lo fuera. Aunque tenía fe en su querida amiga, más no en él... desconfiaba un poco de su comportamiento, Kagome a veces era muy sensible, a decir verdad... quizás tendrían problemas debido a su humor de perros o tal vez a su últimamente afición a la bebida... tendría que vigilarlo… ay no, en que lío se había metido…

- Ahí viene ella. – Dijo Miroku con voz fuerte y alegre. Sango e Inuyasha dirigieron de inmediato la vista hacia el frente.

Kagome se acercó al grupo y les sonrió a todos por igual. Llevaba las mejillas enrojecidas, notó su amiga, pero quizás se debía a la agitación que le había producido el correr, ya que estaba algo atrasada. Para su completo alivio Kagome no estaba sorprendida por la presencia de Inuyasha, pero no lo miró. Sango pensó que se sentía algo atemorizada por él, como siempre.

- Inuyasha va a acompañarnos también, Kagome.- Dijo Miroku.

La muchacha sólo sonrió, bajó la vista y no dijo nada.

Sango pensó que más tarde tendría que hablar bien con ella, para que no hubiera problemas entre todos.

Los únicos que tenían asientos juntos eran Miroku y Sango, Kagome estaba tras ellos junto a un niño pequeño bastante inquieto que hablaba sin parar y que exasperaba a cualquiera. Inuyasha se encontraba al final de la fila, ya que había comprado los boletos a ultima hora lo único que había conseguido era estar en el peor lugar de todos. Pasillo, junto al baño.

Kagome agradeció que el viaje fuera relativamente corto, se puso los auriculares e intentó concentrarse en la película. El niño dejó de llamar su atención y también la película para sólo pensar en aquella visita que le había hecho a Inuyasha. A decir verdad, no había estado completamente segura de que él le hubiera hecho caso en lo del viaje, los días que habían pasado desde aquella vez (4 días), se habían hecho una tortura. Estaba pensando demasiado en él, sobre todo en aquella caricia impulsiva y desconcertante en su mejilla. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Siempre había pensado que no era de su agrado.... pero ahora... habían tantos gestos... tantos detalles que la hacían pensar que... quizás... quizás...

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, un suave pero agradable calor se apoderó de su pecho, se sobó de pronto los brazos desnudos, un escalofrío había invadido su cuerpo.

Suspiró fuertemente y desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla. Sólo vio nubes vaporosamente blancas que se deshacían y volvían a formarse impidiendo ver el cielo aparentemente azul.

Qué sería lo que le esperaba más adelante... quien sabe... pero de alguna forma aquello la atemorizó.

Miró a su lado, el asiento estaba vacío, el niño afortunadamente se había bajado ¿en Okinawa? Era probable, había sido la única parada.

Sólo un momento más tarde escuchó la voz del piloto en donde anunciaba el final del viaje, las azafatas recomendaron abrocharse nuevamente el cinturón y Kagome experimentó vértigo cuando el avión comenzó a descender. Miró por la ventanilla y las nubes que la acompañaron el trayecto completo comenzaron a desaparecer como espuma, pronto vio un trozo de tierra muy pequeñito, lo más visible era la pista de aterrizaje, pero lo que más sorprendió a Kagome era ver, rodeando la isla, el intenso color turquesa de las aguas. Jamás en su vida había visto aguas de ese color, en la bahía de Tokio el color era de un azul intenso, el de éste era como el de... las islas del pacífico sur.

- Bien...- Musitó para sí misma-... estoy lo bastante al sur para que el mar sea de este color.

No eran muchos los pasajeros en el avión ahora, no le extrañaba, había leído alguna vez que la gente no solía visitar muchos estos lugares después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Quizás por eso Sango la había traído hasta aquí, la isla era un perfecto paraíso con pocos turistas y bastante historia qué contar sólo con pasear un poco por los alrededores.

El aire tibio la sofocó cuando salieron de la sala del aeropuerto, el clima era bastante diferente al de Tokio. Kagome miró su mapa de mano y luego observó hacia el horizonte de mar pensando que en frente de ellos estaba muy cerca la isla de Taiwán.

- Aquí estamos, bienvenidos a Irabu Jima.- Anunció Sango.

- Ahhh Sanguito, hubiéramos ido a Taipéi...- Dijo en voz alta Miroku, mirando con casi nostalgia en la misma dirección de Kagome.

- Sí...- Murmuró por primera vez Inuyasha y en un tono de voz que realmente sorprendió a Kagome por lo relajado-... ¿por qué eligieron este lugar donde parece que andan sólo las ánimas?

- ¿Quieren descansar o estresarse con el bullicio de los turistas y las fiestas nocturnas?

Kagome tuvo que reprimir la risa. Por la cara de los dos varones era obvio que preferían eso en lugar de este casi desolado lugar.

- Todo lugar que es desconocido puede brindar una gran entretención, el sólo echo de explorar y conocer ya es entretenimiento- Dijo como si les estuviera dando una lección. Los chicos sólo la miraron con derrota pero Sango sonrió feliz de que su amiga le estuviera dando apoyo.

Subieron a un taxi, ella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, los demás atrás, eso le permitió ver con más claridad el paisaje. Viajando hacia el sur pasaron por un puerto pequeño y casi abandonado en donde habían varios navíos antiguos de guerra que estaban corroídos por la sal y el yodo, a pesar de eso eran impresionantes.

- Oye Inuyasha ¿y como es que decidiste venir?

Kagome pegó un respingo al escuchar la voz de Miroku formulando la temida pregunta. Hubiera querido voltear y ver el rostro de Inuyasha... qué iban a decir sus amigos cuando supieran la verdad... pero... si lo pensaba bien, no tenía nada de malo ¿entonces por qué le asustaba que lo supieran? ¿a qué le tenía miedo?

- Bueno... lo pensé mejor.- Fue su respuesta.

Casi sentía un cosquilleo en la nuca, pero sonrió para sí misma. Se emocionó de que él fuera un caballero. Tuvo una extraña sensación al darse cuenta que "compartían" un secreto.

- ¡Ja! ¿tu pensándolo mejor? Si eres bastante impulsivo...- Se burló su amigo.

- ¿Pero tienes reserva, Inuyasha?- Preguntó Sango.

- ¡Como si aquí estuviera copado!- Se burló su novio.

Kagome rió suavemente. Y una risa que hasta el momento desconocía se dejó escuchar atrás, sin pensarlo volteó y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que el que se estaba sonriendo era Inuyasha. Él la miró y entonces ella creyó que el corazón había dejado de latir, volteó nuevamente. Era turbador a veces...

- Chicos, tengo un entretenido itinerario de actividades para todos...- Dijo Sango, sin darse cuenta de nada-... bueno... nosotros tres, tu Inuyasha...

- No te preocupes, sobreviviré acostado en la playa.

- Vamos, seguro hay vacantes, a menos que permitan fantasmas jajaja

Sango le golpeó el pecho con el codo a Miroku.

- En serio, gracias, no quiero hacer nada salvo estar tendido en la playa.

- Qué aburrido eres- Se quejó su amigo- Por favor, te lo suplico, necesito a alguien para no aburrirme tanto entre charlas de mujeres.

Sango volvió a golpearlo con su codo en el pecho.

- No, gracias- Respondió impasible Inuyasha.

Y en parte Kagome pudo respirar más tranquila...

- Ay, Kami sama...- Musitó de pronto.

Nadie le respondió porque todos quedaron igual de impresionados que ella.

- Esa es la playa Toguchi...- Dijo el conductor del taxi-... y este es el hotel Toguchi inn... van a ser muy bien atendidos aquí.

Era el lujoso hotel a donde habían llegado, construido completamente en madera con ambiente típico isleño y en su entrada dos grandes palmeras que se mecían con el viento. Bajaron y de inmediato un botones se ofreció con su equipaje, trasladándolos en un pequeño carro de cuatro ruedas, idénticos a los que hay en los aeropuertos para acarrear las maletas. Habían un par de personas en el lobby, otros más fuera de él, las mujeres usaban pareos, aquellas prendas floreadas y pequeñas que se colocaban en la cintura simulando una falda, y los hombres se paseaban en shorts y camisetas sin mangas. En el aire se sentía aroma a flores y bronceador, mezclado con jugo de coco y piñas y también se escuchaba una suave música hawaiana.

- Wow... ¿estamos aun en Japón?- Preguntó Miroku y sus ojos se detuvieron en un gran monstruo de madera que estaba junto al ascensor del hotel.

- Da la impresión que fuera una isla de la Polinesia...- Musitó Sango- A de tener bastante influencia polinésica...

- Me encanta- Suspiró Kagome sin caber de emoción.

Ni siquiera era como lo había imaginado, no, esto lo superaba con creces. Kami Sama, era tan afortunada por conocer y tener la oportunidad de estar en un lugar como este, con lo pobre que era ni en sueños hubiera aspirado a tanto... quizás cuando trabajara... sí, pero como en 5 años más...

Les fueron asignadas sus habitaciones, Sango y Miroku por supuesto compartían una, había otra para Kagome muy cerca de la de ellos y para Inuyasha en otro piso. A él no le molestó. Quedaron de ir a descansar un momento y acordaron bajar a almorzar a las dos de la tarde.

Lo primero que hizo Kagome al cerrar la puerta de su habitación fue correr a la cama y zambullirse en ella, riendo. Era una cama grande y nada se parecía a la suya en donde apenas podía voltear sin temer caer al suelo. Después de acurrucarse y rodar un par de veces como una niña chiquita se levantó y caminó hasta el ventanal. El mar turquesa estaba tan cerca... era un sueño. Pero ahora lo que necesitaba era una ducha de agua fría porque el calor la estaba matando y necesitaba cambiarse con ropas más ligeras...

Luego de un largo baño sacó su ropa de las maletas y las ordenó en el closet, cuando miró su reloj notó que aun disponía de una hora antes del almuerzo acordado, decidió que iba a dar un paseo para explorar, salió del hotel por la parte trasera en donde había una gran piscina de esas que se confunden con el mar, con un bar acuático que era el deleite de las personas que estaban allí. Le dieron deseos de zambullirse, pero quizás no estaría mucho tiempo disfrutándola si luego iban a comer. Recorrió el gran patio del hotel y luego encontró un sendero de piedra en donde algunas personas caminaban acompañadas de sombrillas de sol y toallas de baño. Las siguió. Cruzó un pequeño bosque y al fin salió para ver el espectáculo que tanto esperaba. Pocas personas disfrutaban el paisaje, pero Kagome que quedó embobada con él. Bajó del sendero de piedra y sus sandalias tocaron la suave arena blanca de la playa. El mar estaba tranquilo, suave, sereno y ella lo primero que pensó era comprobar si las aguas eran tan claras como las había visto desde el aire. Se quitó las sandalias y corrió a la orilla, deseando además comprobar si el mar era tan tibio como decían en los libros que eran en la polinesia.

Cuando sus dedos tocaron el agua comprobó, complacida, que los libros tenían razón. Y sí, veía la arena bajo el agua. Caminó más hacia el interior, se arremangó el vestido simple que llevaba hasta los muslos mientras el agua le llegaba a las rodillas, miró a su alrededor nuevamente. Algunos pececitos de colores nadaban en la profundidad y una hermosa barrera de coral se encontraba más al interior. Era el paraíso.

- Ay... gracias Sango...- Murmuró.

Se quedó un momento recorriendo la orilla de la playa, sintiendo la suave brisa marina refrescándole el rostro, aspirando el aroma a sal y a bosque y calmando por completo sus sentidos. Se fue a la orilla y miró a su alrededor, pensando quizás que era hora de volver. De pronto observó una silueta que de no ser por la intensidad de su mirada ni el inconfundible largo cabello, hubiera pasado en parte desapercibida. Era él, Inuyasha, que bajaba a la playa y que al verla se detuvo. Kagome creyó que el corazón salía disparado de su pecho, luego le sonrió y volteó el rostro hacia el frente ¿vendría hasta ella? No, lo más probable era que no, quizás él haría una caminata, pero por un lugar distinto, sin embargo, Kagome aminoró el paso.

- Hola...

Casi pega un brinco cuando lo vio a su lado. Inuyasha no la miraba, tenía la vista baja como si buscara algo en la arena. Kagome tragó fuerte y apartó el rostro enrojecido de él.

- Hola.

- ¿Hace mucho estas aquí?

Lo miró de reojo. Lo que veía era simplemente irresistible. Jamás lo había visto tan guapo con esos pantalones caqui anchos y la camisa holgada, blanca, muy delgada, tanto, que casi podía ver los músculos de sus antebrazos. Cielos...

- Ehhh, creo que sí... – Lo miró y él también lo hizo-... creo que perdí la noción del tiempo... no es hora almorzar, ¿verdad?

El hombre hizo una mueca desviando la mirada hacia la arena, se puso las manos en los bolsillos de forma descuidada.

- Ya casi... pero creo que podemos estar un rato más aquí...- Arrugó la frente-... Miroku y Sango tardarán un poco...

Kagome se detuvo, él lo hizo y ambos se miraron a la cara.

- ¿Cómo? ¿pasó algo?- Ella lo miró preocupada y algo sorprendida.

El joven hombre esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Pasé a su habitación, tenía intenciones de que me acompañaran a la playa pero... antes de llamar a la puerta escuché... – Al ver la cara tan inocente de Kagome él entornó los ojos-... estaban... "inaugurando" la habitación...

Ella alzó una ceja, parecía no entender el mensaje. Inuyasha la miró fijo y entonces al fin la muchacha lo captó, sólo pudo reír y voltear el rostro hacia el mar, un rubor inesperado había coloreado sus mejillas.

- Ahh jeje...

Siguieron caminando un momento, no se dijeron nada por un instante, Kagome de pronto pensó que estaba siendo observada y eso la hacía sentir más nerviosa, no entendía muy bien esto ¿por qué ese hombre lograba causar ese efecto en ella? Su corazón jamás había latido de esa forma, sus miembros nunca habían temblado tanto ni cuando tuvo el examen más difícil de su carrera, jamás en la vida había sentido aquel hormigueo, aquel calor, aquella extraña sensación en su pecho y en el estómago... y lo peor, nunca se había sentido más confundida como ahora.

- Y... ¿te gusta el lugar?

Ella sonrió y lo miró, dándose valor para no acobardarse tanto.

- Es muy hermoso, Sango tiene buen gusto, es ideal para descansar, ni siquiera anda mucha gente, es lo mejor ¿no crees? Ahh, cierto, Miroku y tú querían ir a Taipéi.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo era una broma...- Murmuró y de pronto la sonrisa que él tenía desapareció, la mirada dorada se desvió otra vez a la arena, hubo un silencio, una pausa, luego Inuyasha volvió a enfocar su mirada en la suya-... quería... agradecerte...- Kagome lo miró extrañada, sin saber a qué se refería-... por haberte tomado la molestia de invitarme.

- ¡Oh! Pero no fui yo, fue Sango.

Él ladeó el rostro y sonrió.

- Tus razones fueron las que me convencieron...

Se sonrojó más, turbada, desvió la mirada y no fue capaz de decir nada por un momento, Kagome trató de pensar algo, algo divertido para no sentirse tan incómoda ni avergonzada.

- ¿Te das cuenta que ellos creen que nosotros no nos llevamos bien?- Dijo al fin, sólo para romper el silencio entre los dos.

- Déjalos- Respondió Inuyasha y volvió a detenerse sólo para mirarla con detención-Es mejor que crean eso, nos dejarán en paz.

La joven lo pensó y luego sonrió. Resultaba una buena idea, Sango no la haría sentirse más incómoda actuando de Celestina... que a todo esto lo hacía muy mal.

- Siempre pensé que no te simpatizaba...- Murmuró ella, bajando la mirada y retomando la lenta marcha.

Él le siguió el paso, por un largo instante no dijo absolutamente nada, Kagome se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo sólo para ver su reacción, pero Inuyasha mantenía la vista fija en el frente con la mirada casi perdida, llevaba un aire de completa melancolía.

- En realidad... – Dijo al fin y se detuvo, ella lo hizo también y ambos se miraron a la cara-... no... no soy una persona muy comunicativa con los extraños... si creíste que no te hablaba o te miré de alguna manera que te haya incomodado... jamás ha sido esa mi intención... me cuesta... – Sonrió y luego bajó la vista-... me cuesta confiar en los que recién conozco.

Kagome apretó los labios, lo miraba con suma seriedad, en realidad bien poco creyó lo que decía porque recordaba un incidente... tan claramente...

- ¿En serio?- Él la miró, la joven le habló con suavidad pero muy seria. Estaba a punto de decírselo, pero tampoco tenía corazón para remover el recuerdo de _ella_... su novia. Apretó otra vez los labios y el encanto que los envolvía desapareció. – Bueno. Creo que es hora de volver, iré a mi cuarto primero.

Kagome le hizo un gesto con la mano y corrió playa arriba desapareciendo pronto en el bosquecillo. Inuyasha observó turbado a la pequeña silueta que se alejó de pronto de él ¿qué había pasado? De pronto ella se había vuelto desconfiada y cortante... como si no hubiera creído en sus palabras.

No estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones, menos a pedirlas por cosas sin importancias, pero en ese momento tuvo la imperante necesidad de preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado ¿por qué había cambiado? ¿qué había dicho o hecho que la disgustara de esa forma? Si fuera como antes, despreocupado, no le hubiera dado importancia al asunto, lo hubiera olvidado, pero ahora era diferente... necesitaba saber... quería SER ante ella una buena persona... tenía la necesidad de ser ante sus ojos una buena persona... y no era el hecho de que Kagome fuera una sacerdotisa... era algo más... algo más...

La joven entró a su habitación y se fue directo al baño a lavarse el rostro. ¿Quién creía él que ella era? ¿tonta? Si recordaba claramente aquella vez, cuando ambos habían comenzado una conversación debido al libro de historia que llevaba en su regazo, cómo la abandonó para irse directo hacia Kikyo. Había coqueteado con esa mujer desde el primer instante, tanto, que la ignoró a ella por completo... ¿a quien quería engañar con eso de "_no... no soy una persona muy comunicativa con extraños_"?

Kagome apartó el rostro del chorro de agua, lo secó con una toalla y se miró en el espejo. Lo que más detestaba era la gente poco honesta, poco sincera... ¿por qué mentía así? ¿y por qué le enfadaba tanto que hubiera sido así con ella cuando la conoció? ¿quería que Inuyasha hubiera sido como lo había sido con Kikyo?... se llevó la mano a los ojos, agobiada.

- Qué me esta pasando...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Hola, **gracias otra vez por todos sus reviews**, me alegran el día jeje.

La isla de **_Irabu_** (Irabu Jima) existe, obviamente. Buscaba un lugar que estuviera dentro de Japón pero que fuera muy hermoso y alejado de todo, mirando por _**google earth**_ encontré esta pequeña isla. Esta ubicada al sur de la isla de Jpaón y pertenece al distrito de Okinawa. Mirando fotos me sorprendió el lugar, es realmente hermoso, las aguas son muy claras y la isla no es tan habitada, era perfecta para lo que necesitaba, pondré fotos en mi facebook por si tienen curiosidad, sino simplemente véanlos por google earth (adoro este programa ._.)

En fin, con respecto a la historia, hay malentendidos que aun se producen debido a que nuestra parejita no se conoce del todo, pero estan de vacaciones, juntos en una isla preciosa, seguro encontrarán tiempo para charlar y quien sabe qué más... a menos que Sango, sin querer, no se los permita y obligue a Kagome a asistir a cuanto evento la tenga inscrita jaja.

Nos vemos, gracias por leer hasta aquí y por su apoyo.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**


	6. La Intensidad de un Beso

**Capítulo 6: "La Intensidad de un Beso"**

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, el ascensor le causaba claustrofobia y por eso no lo utilizó. Caminó cruzando el lobby y luego miró a su alrededor.

- Disculpe...- Preguntó a una mucama que lucía cansada-... ¿Dónde esta el comedor?

- Cruzando el salón, a la derecha.

Le agradeció y se dirigió aprisa al lugar señalado, se detuvo y acomodó rápidamente sus cabellos. Después de ser consciente de lo que hacía arrugó la frente y se mordió los labios, enfadada consigo misma. No tenía por qué "intentar" ser bonita cuando nunca iba a ser tan atractiva para llamar "su" atención. No valía la pena además...

Se detuvo justo a la entrada, aunque iba dispuesta a no comportarse como una tonta ni a dejarse a llevar por emociones que no comprendía, no pudo evitar sentir que se sonrojaba por completo y que los latidos de sus corazón se acelerasen cuando lo vio y él la miró directo a los ojos. Fue como si no hubiera malentendido entre ellos, fue como si de pronto algo... algo en su interior se estremeciese o vibrase, una ola cálida y deliciosa se apoderó de su pecho, de pronto se sintió feliz de verlo, de saber que estaba ahí, cerca suyo en un lugar tan hermoso como ese...

Apartó la mirada turbada ante toda aquella ola de sensaciones que había tenido, se asustó por lo que estaba sintiendo ¿qué le estaba pasando? Miró a sus amigos. Sango y Miroku tenían sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y se hablaban y reían cómplices en voz baja. Se acercó enfocando la mirada en ellos y caminó con pasos firmes y seguros aunque por dentro sabía que su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de derretirse... si tan sólo dejara de sentir la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha...

- Hola chicos.- Saludó, brindándoles una sonrisa pequeña, lo miró nuevamente a él pero desvió de inmediato la vista.

- Vaya... te demorasteeee... pero te ves fantástica.

Abrió un poco más los ojos al notar como estaba su amiga.

- ¿Qué bebió?- Preguntó, mirando a Miroku.

- Dos aperitivos mientras te esperábamos...- Respondió el joven hombre y entonces tomó el pequeño vaso de cristal que estaba en la mesa y lo olisqueó-... ella quiso probarlo, el camarero dijo que era la especialidad de la casa.

- ¡Oye! No estoy ebrria- Se quejó la chica dándole una mirada desdeñosa.

Kagome tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse de ella. Miró la única silla disponible que rodeaba la mesa, era la que estaba entre Sango e Inuyasha, tragó con fuerza y se sentó, tomando entre sus manos la carta que se encontraba justo enfrente suyo.

- ¿Y ya ordenaron?

- No aun.

El que respondió fue Inuyasha, Kagome alzó la mirada hacia él, contrariada que le dirigiera la palabra en frente de otras personas, eran desconcertante sus actitudes, su forma de ser a veces, debía admitir que la sorprendía y mucho. La joven apartó el rostro y miró la carta otra vez, sabía que estaba siendo observada y eso alteraba su respiración y la ejecución de sus movimientos.

Un camarero de inmediato se presentó para recibir sus pedidos. Todos acordaron probar la especialidad de la región que consistía en arroz frito con pescado horneado. La conversación del almuerzo se centró en las risitas sin sentido de Sango, en las bromas que lanzaba Miroku a su novia y en la torpeza de ella para tomar los palillos y acercar un trozo de su comida a la boca.

- No comas mucho, Sanguito... te hará mal...

- Déjame, tonto... quiero comer tanto como me sea posible- Protestó la joven llevando un trozo de pescado a la boca pero se le cayó al plato a mitad de camino. Rió tontamente mientras su novio se desvivía por ayudarla.

- ¿Ves? Bebiste mucho y esto te hará mal al estómago.

Sango entornó los ojos.

- La culpa la tiene Kagome por hacerse esperar, por eso bebí tanto.

La muchacha la miró sorprendida.

- Yo no tengo la culpa que seas una ebria- Luego se mordió la lengua porque se acordó de Inuyasha. Cielos... pero él lucía bastante divertido de la escena, pareció no darse cuenta de su comentario. En todo caso no quería ofenderlo.

- Sí la tienes... bebí y bebí esperándote... ¿por qué te demoraste? Ahh ya sé, ya sé, es por Inuyasha ¿verdad? No lo toleras.

- Cállate, Sango.- Sugirió Miroku.

Kagome enrojeció, miró a Inuyasha de reojo, él observaba hacia la ventana, haciéndose el distraído, mientras Sango hablaba fuerte y actuaba con torpeza.

- Es cierto... pensamos que no vendrías y ahora Kagome tendrá que aguantarse tu presencia... si fueras más amable... y más... sociable, hasta yo te querría mucho.

En ese momento Inuyasha sonrió y miró a la joven quien igualmente le correspondió. Fue una mirada sutil, cómplice, sólo ellos. Kagome sintió que se quemaba por dentro, apartó rápidamente la vista, volvía a sentir temblor en su cuerpo.

- No debes comer más, Sanguito, te hará mal... debes descansar.

- No no no no...- Levantó un dedo y miró a Miroku-... en media hora debemos ir al mue... muelle... sí, el muelle, porque sale una embarcación a ver las cuevas del norte... va a ser liiindo, tenemos que ir...- Se puso de pie pero tambaleó. El hombre la tomó por el codo rápidamente.

- Ni hablar, Sanguito, en el estado en que estas podrías caerte del bote.

Kagome también se puso de pie, le preocupaba el estado de su amiga, jamás la había visto así.

- Es cierto, no puedes ir así, sino te caes vas a devolver lo poco que has comido... no vayas...

La ayudó a subir a la habitación junto con Miroku a pesar de sus protestas. No tuvo el valor de dejar al pobre hombre sólo con ella, Sango, que en principio se había puesto obstinada y sólo deseaba salir de la habitación fuera como fuera, luego pasó al estado del llanto en donde se quejó con la muchacha de la inseguridad que le causaba casarse con Miroku puesto que él se lo pasaba mirando y coqueteando a cuanta falda se le cruzase por el camino.

- Menos mal no lo hace ya contigo, porque juro lo mataba...- Lloró.

Kagome miró a Miroku, éste lucía demasiado agobiado y apenado.

- Ellas no significan nada Sanguito ¿por qué no me crees?

Se estaba convirtiendo en una pseudo pelea de "matrimonio". Hubiera salido de ahí pero su amiga la tenía fuertemente abrazada al cuello.

- Esta tarde tenía planeado ir a ese paseo a las cuevas... – Siguió, lloriqueando, Kagome le dio golpecitos suaves en la espalda intentando tranquilizarla-... dicen que es muy romántico... – Sango alzó la mirada a Miroku-... era para ti y para mi... pero ni te lo mereces...

Kagome pudo notar el dolor del novio de su amiga. Quizás tenía sus fallas, pero él la amaba... estaba segura de eso.

- Sango...- Musitó la joven.

- Bien... mejor lo haré pedazos...- La muchacha sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón dos boletos y estuvo a punto de romperlos pero Kagome los tomó antes de eso. En ese instante Sango se levantó inesperadamente de la cama y corrió al baño, con clara intenciones de vomitar. Ella iba a seguirla pero Miroku la detuvo.

- Yo me encargo, gracias amiga- Musitó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Ella no estaba muy segura de dejarla sola.

- Pero...- Suspiró y luego le entregó los boletos, Miroku meneó la cabeza.

- Déjalo, bótalos u... ocúpalos tú si quieres... - Torció la boca-... mejor ve a dar un paseo, yo me quedaré con ella.

Entró al baño y cerró la puerta, Kagome escuchó las palabras de amor de Miroku y el llanto de Sango. Ambos eran un caso, pensó.

Cuando salió de la habitación Inuyasha estaba tras la puerta, afirmado contra la pared, esperando. En cuanto se miraron a ella le volvió la taquicardia, él se acercó, la miró preocupado, Kagome retrocedió un paso, bajó la vista y se avergonzó de su propia timidez.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Preguntó él.

- Esta... – Hizo una mueca, aspiró algo de aire y luego tuvo el valor de mirarlo. Sí estaba preocupado-... muy bebida... Miroku esta con ella, creo que después de esto dormirá toda la tarde.

- Qué lástima...- Murmuró suspirando y desviando la vista hacia el final del pasillo.

La joven se permitió observarlo un segundo, tuvo en deseo casi angustioso de poder tocar su rostro con sus manos, apartó la mirada otra vez casi asustada y se irguió, él la miró.

- Bueno... nos vemos más tarde...

Cuando pasó por su lado sintió su mirada penetrante, los miembros se volvieron torpes nuevamente, casi tropieza con sus propios pies, deseó salir pronto del alcance de su vista, era embarazoso todo esto, pero también de alguna forma era emocionante y halagador, aunque rápidamente se reprochaba su mente ingenua y pensaba que Inuyasha no es que tuviera interés en ella, sino que todo era producto de su fértil imaginación. Aun así... había algo que la atraía fuertemente y que antes lograba controlarlo pero que ahora ya no podía. Aunque ese hombre mintiera como la otra vez... o estuviera jugando con ella... o simplemente no sintiera nada hacia ella, había algo que no podía alejarlo ni de su mente ni de su presencia... y estaba ahí ahora... no, no se sentía atemorizada, no debía, sólo era un hombre y ella no tenía porqué sentirse así.

Apretó los boletos bajo su puño, suspiró con fuerza y volteó. Enfrentarse a su mirada fue más chocante aun, se había dado valor pero ahora volvía a sentirse pequeñita y tonta.

Lo que tenía que decirle se quedó atascado en su garganta. Ay, no ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿por qué sentía este extraño temor? ¿era temor? Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que sentía, jamás había experimentado ese cúmulo de sensaciones frente a alguien ¿qué le estaba pasando?

- ¿Sí?- Preguntó Inuyasha, alzando sus cejas.

Kagome tragó con fuerza.

- Ehh... mira...- Y entonces sonrió, pero al hacerlo pensó que debía verse muy tonta o quizás él pensaría que estaba media loca-... son boletos, los del paseo a las cuevas submarinas... Miroku me los dio...- Se encogió de hombros, casi estaba segura que iba negársele, pero... no estaba de más preguntar-... ¿quieres ir?

Inuyasha la miró esta vez con reticencia, ella se ruborizó.

- ¿Me estas invitando?- Preguntó levemente sorprendido. Kagome sólo le dio una pequeña sonrisa, entonces él frunció el ceño mirándola fijamente, cuando lo hizo la joven le esquivó la mirada-... bueno... pensé que estabas disgustada conmigo...

Ella no sabía ni qué decir. Qué vergüenza... obvio que estaba disgustada con él... pero aun así no podía alejarlo de su vida... algo la empujaba hacia ese hombre, algo que no podía evitar aunque quisiera ¿qué tenía él? ni siquiera era de su gusto. Lo miró con reproche.

Sí, ¿qué tenía él? a veces soñaba con un hombre educado y amoroso, fiel y muy atento... confiable y honesto...

No es que la persona que tuviera enfrente fuera el más ruin de los hombres pero...

- Bueno... sí tú quieres...- Musitó Inuyasha, al ver que ella no le respondía.

Kagome volvió a tragar con fuerza.

- Ehh... la embarcación sale en media hora, en el muelle.

Él asintió.

- Te esperaré en el vestíbulo.

La desconcertó otra vez, porque pensó que la esperaría en el muelle, no en el mismo hotel, significaba que se iban a ir juntos desde ahí mismo... ¿quería él estar con ella? ¿podía ser?

Minutos más tarde y luego de cambiarse varias veces ropa hasta sentir la que mejor le favoreciera, bajó al vestíbulo sintiéndose nerviosa por verle a solas nuevamente.

Había un pequeño grupo de personas de todas las edades y junto con ellos el guía, un hombre dinámico y más o menos de la edad de Inuyasha que llevaba sombrero y pantalones cortos como si estuviera en un safari.

Kagome se unió rápidamente al grupo, el guía le sonrió y luego se sobó las manos.

- La persona que faltaba ya esta aquí, por favor señores, el bus nos espera para llevarnos al muelle.

Lo esperó a él que estaba al final, casi rezagado del grupo, recordó lo que la vez anterior le había dicho, eso de que no se sentía muy bien con los extraños... ¿sería cierto? Ella no le había creído... aun no lo hacía.

- Dijeron que el recorrido en barco duraba aproximadamente una hora...- Dijo Inuyasha, caminando a su lado.

- ¿Para las cuevas submarinas? Pensé que... – Sonrió avergonzada-... pensé que era bajo el mar.

- Ah, no, no...- Inuyasha no se rió de su ignorancia, eso Kagome lo valoró mucho-... son cuevas marinas, están sobre la superficie del mar, pero son muy extensas y las recorreremos en su interior... no tienes claustrofobia... ¿verdad?

La joven lo miró apretando los labios. Claustrofobia... quizás... un poquito... tal vez era peligroso ir después de todo.

- No te preocupes, no pasará nada- Le prometió él como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Apenas lo miró. Toda esa actitud tan preocupada... no sabía que podía ser así, sinceramente no lo imaginaba siendo así... quizás quería impresionarla. Este ultimo pensamiento la divirtió ¿con qué razón tendría él que impresionarla? Pensó que ya estaba imaginando tonterías, pensando cosas que no eran.

El aire afuera era caliente, no como cuando había ido a dar un paseo a la playa, ahora era casi asfixiante, Kagome se alegró de haber escogido pantalones a la rodilla y una camisa sin mangas de color rosa, pero aun así pensó que quizás hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el hotel o en la playa a ir a las famosas cuevas marinas. Aunque cuando Inuyasha se sentó a su lado bien poco le importó el calor. De pronto hasta se sintió feliz de compartir ese momento con él, sin embargo, no encontró valor para comenzar una nueva conversación. Se enfocó en mirar el paisaje exótico de allá afuera, mientras el bus recorría la carretera.

Diez minutos más tarde llegaron al muelle. No era lo que imaginaba, ciertamente esperaba un lugar lleno de botes pesqueros y gente vendiendo productos de mar ¿de donde pensaba tanta tontera? Estaban en un lugar paradisíaco, obvio que no se iban a encontrar con ese tipo de cosas. Bajaron del bus y ella vio muchos yates algunos pequeñitos en donde no cabían más de dos personas y otros más grandes en donde seguramente algún importante millonario lo utilizaba para navegar. Más que un modesto muelle era una exclusiva marina.

Kagome comenzó a mover impacientemente los pies, esperando, mientras el guía los hacía formarse y subir de a dos al pequeño barco que los llevaría a las cuevas. Miró de reojo a Inuyasha que se encontraba a su lado y que en ese instante sacaba del bolsillo superior de su delgada camisa un par de gafas oscuras y se las ponía. Vio el efecto que causó en las mujeres que allí estaban... y vio también la mirada casi sarcástica que le dieron a ella.

Se sintió ínfima... poca cosa a su lado, pero fue un pensamiento efímero porque luego pensó que esas mujeres tenían de acompañantes a hombres que no eran precisamente un modelo de catálogo como Inuyasha.

- Esto será interesante...- Murmuró de pronto él, a su lado, justo cuando ella subía al barco, tomándole la mano para que no tuviera problemas al subir.

Un acompañante del guía les entregó los chalecos salvavidas, ambos se lo colocaron rápidamente. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, ella junto a la barandilla donde el aire de mar refrescó en algo sus mejillas enrojecidas, aun así seguía haciendo mucho calor. Agradeció que la embarcación tuviera un techo que los cubriera del agobiante sol.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

El hombre volteó el rostro y la miró.

- ¿Si?

- Dijiste que esto iba a ser interesante- Respondió ella.

- ¡Oh!... – Él se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, se quitó las gafas porque el sol ya no le molestaba, sin embargo apartó los ojos de ella-... es que... mira...- Y apuntó con su dedo a una esquina de la embarcación. Allí habían dos violinistas y un elegante garzón que comenzaba a servir copas de champán-... esto esta destinado especialmente a las parejas.

Fue en ese momento que miró a los demás como debía hacerlo desde el principio. Todos eran parejas, se hacían arrumacos, se recostaban sobre el pecho del otro o se besaban, eran de distintas edades y hasta unos muy ancianos, a decir verdad ellos eran los únicos más jóvenes y... que no eran pareja.

- Jaja... con razón Sango insistía en venir... pero qué cursi es mi amiga.- Lo decía más para hacer del ambiente algo divertido en lugar de embarazoso, como lo estaba sintiendo.

- Pensé que todas las mujeres eran cursis.- Dijo él mirándola con atención.

Ella hizo una mueca graciosa, avergonzada, se apartó un mechón de su flequillo a un lado de la frente.

- Ehh... no todas... o quizás sí...

Apartó el rostro dirigiéndolo al mar y cerró los ojos con fuerza ¿por qué se comportaba como una tonta? Seguro Inuyasha pensaría que estaba medio loca.

Les sirvieron una copa a cada uno, el guía habló algo pero Kagome ni siquiera prestaba atención, se sentía emocionada, agitada, alterada y atemorizada, todo al mismo tiempo. Sólo reaccionó cuando todos alzaron sus copas y al sonoro "salud" que corearon. Elevaron anclas y los violinistas comenzaron a tocar.

- En realidad esto es muy cursi...- Musitó, mirando su copa. No la bebió, no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol.

La embarcación avanzó por las aguas con lentitud, al principio fue casi imperceptible para la chica, sin embargo cuando voltearon de dirección ya estaban alejados un poco de la costa y el viento soplaba sobre el mar más fuerte, provocando que el oleaje fuera algo brusco, avanzar sobre cada ola era como andar sobre la montaña a rusa, la embarcación subía a lo alto con la cresta de la ola y luego bajaba con poca delicadeza sacudiendo la embarcación. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de Kagome.

- Dicen que las cuevas están hechas de piedra caliza...

Ella lo miró intentando enfocar los ojos en los suyos, pero la verdad ya todo subía y bajaba.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Desvió el rostro hacia el mar, sentía el sudor en su frente.

- Sí, sí.

Se produjo un silencio breve, la música cesó por un momento.

- Mira...- Apuntó Inuyasha.

Y entonces se acercaron a la orilla en donde había una montaña de piedra imponente, donde una boca enorme y oscura los esperaba, se internaron en ella, la embarcación dejó de sacudirse, se deslizaba ahora por las aguas en completa calma, el guía comenzó a hablar otra vez del tiempo en que se había formado la cueva, de lo que estaban hechas, etc. No lo escuchó, se concentró en mirar las estalactitas que colgaban desde la parte superior de la roca, en la claridad del mar en donde los peces de distintos colores, formas y portes nadaban junto a la embarcación, un par de peces saltaron por sobre la superficie maravillando a todos, Kagome se inclinó más y estiró su mano para tocar el agua, un pez de forma extraña se acercó a ella, la joven estaba dispuesta a tocarlo, de pronto sintió un tirón en su otro brazo y se vio arrastrada hacia su asiento, era Inuyasha quien aun sostenía con mano su brazo, la miraba con suma seriedad.

- Esa era una manta...

- ¿Manta?

- El cuerno que lleva en su lomo es letal... ¿recuerdas al domador de cocodrilos?

- ¡Oh!

Resopló con fuerza, había estado en peligro y él la había salvado.

- Gra... gracias.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente, ella volteó el rostro hacia el mar... no tenía el valor de sostenerle la mirada... nunca podía.

La embarcación siguió avanzando, la luz comenzó a escasear, el guía dijo que era mejor no encender la luz de la embarcación para que así las personas pudieran admirar la brillantez que causaban los huevecillos de algunos peces y que se reflejaban en el fondo del mar. A Kagome ya comenzaba a incomodarle el saber que estaban en una caverna que parecía interminable. Imaginaba que si sucedía algún terremoto o un deslizamiento de rocas quedarían atrapados en aquel lugar. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo como ahora, la claustrofobia comenzaba a afectarle, comenzó a respirar con agitación, necesitaba respirar aire limpio, aire fresco, sentir el viento nuevamente, ver el sol aunque le quemara el rostro. Se revolvió en el asiento y cerró los ojos, elevó una oración a Kami para salir pronto de allí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Abrió los ojos y lo miró. La oscuridad que había no era tanto como para verlo perfectamente a la cara. No se avergonzó de su miedo, no tenía fuerzas para fingir estar bien.

- No... en realidad... no...

Inuyasha se acomodó en su asiento acercándose más a ella, la miró con atención, estudiando sus ojos, el color de su rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿estas mareada?

- Mareada y...- Respiró con fuerza apartando la mirada y elevándola al techo de la cueva-... no me gusta sentirme encerrada... creo que soy claustrofóbica... o algo así...

- Entonces no debimos venir...- Murmuró el hombre con un tono de rudeza. Kagome lo miró con casi rencor.

- No te obligué...- Musitó con un débil desdén.

- ¡Lo digo por ti!

Lo miró impresionada, con los labios entreabiertos, él estaba agitado y preocupado y eso la desconcertó. No dijeron nada más el resto del camino, pero aun así Kagome sentía que el hombre se había acercado más a ella, sus hombros y sus brazos se tocaban, si le pasaba algo bien podría afirmarse en el y esperar recuperar energía. No pudo hacerlo y se armó de toda la fuerza que tenía para soportar el miedo terrible que le invadía. Se enterró las uñas casi en las piernas.

Luego de un momento que pareció una eternidad salieron de la cueva al aire fresco y el sol. Kagome miró a su alrededor aliviada y poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el color. Se juró jamás volver a repetir semejante viaje... nunca más, por hermoso que fuera.

Volvieron al muelle y subieron otra vez al bus que los llevaría al hotel, no hicieron comentario alguno, Kagome estaba demasiado cansada de su miedo como para fijarse incluso en Inuyasha. Apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio del bus y cerró los ojos. Sentía que no tenía más fuerzas ni siquiera para volver a ponerse de pie.

Quizás se quedó dormida, o se había desmayado, no estaba segura, pero en cuanto entreabrió los ojos se sentía muy mareada y alguien la llevaba en brazos. Era un par de brazos fuertes y un pecho muy cálido, ella levantó la cabeza y vio el rostro de Inuyasha. Se sentía muy desconcertada, muy turbada, frunció el ceño y se movió intentando bajarse. Ya estaban en el hotel.

- ¿Qué? ¿qué pasó? Bájame, por favor.

- ¡Oh!- No le obedeció, sólo se detuvo y la miró muy fijamente- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, sí, bájame, por favor...

- Te desmayaste, debió ser porque controlaste todo lo que pudiste tu miedo... he visto esto antes... no debiste reprimirte tanto.

Arrugó la frente, se movió con brusquedad hasta que logró que el hombre la dejara en el piso. Kagome se tambaleó y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Él se acercó a ella y posó ambas manos sobre su rostro, encerrándola con su cuerpo, la joven entrecerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza.

- No... no me reprimí...- Murmuró y entonces entreabrió la mirada.

Lo miró fijamente, estudiando el color de sus pupilas, de ver más allá quizás podía descubrir su alma en aquel mar de fuego tan hermoso e inusual. No se avergonzó ahora de mirarlo de esa forma, no apartó el rostro como antes porque ya no podía hacerlo, su respiración se volvió más agitada, quizás se iba a desmayar nuevamente pero no estaba muy segura si era por el colapso anterior o por la agitación que él le producía, no estaba ya segura de nada.

Inuyasha la miraba con intensidad, tanta intensidad que a la muchacha comenzaba a arderle el cuerpo entero. Fue un momento mágico, ese instante en que pareciera que de pronto el mundo había dejado de girar, cuando uno ya no escucha el ruido del mundo, en que pareciera que el tiempo de pronto se había detenido. La mirada dorada de Inuyasha de pronto se apartó de sus ojos y bajó a sus labios, que estaban entreabiertos, que buscaban aire aun para llenar sus pulmones... él volvió a mirarla a los ojos y entonces se acercó. Cuando lo hizo Kagome cerró los ojos y esperó. El corazón había dejado de latir.

Los labios de Inuyasha rozaron los suyos con suma sutileza, pero el sólo roce fue como una descarga eléctrica, sintió las piernas temblar y hubiera caído al suelo sino fuera porque el hombre ágilmente bajó sus brazos y aprisionó sus manos en su cintura. La besó con más audacia, entreabriendo su boca y apoderándose de sus labios, la joven posó sus manos sobre su pecho y se dejó llevar, no era el primer beso que daba, ella antes había tenido un novio, pero jamás, JAMAS había sentido toda esa emoción, ese escalofrío, ese deseo y esa sensación de que estaba en las nubes con un beso. Cuando Inuyasha deslizó su lengua y la deslizó dentro de su boca ella creyó morir y revivir. No, nadie le había dado un beso de esa forma, el ronco jadeo de él casi le hizo perder la razón, eso la debilitó más de lo que estaba, sus labios ya no respondieron y se apartaron de los del hombre, ella afirmó el rostro en su hombro mientras Inuyasha la sostenía fuertemente, parecía que se iba a desmayar otra vez.

- ¡Por Kami! Debo llevarte con un médico...- Masculló agitado.

- No... – Susurró entrecerrando los ojos pero sonriendo secretamente por sentirse tan cerca de él-... no... necesito descansar... llévame a la habitación, por favor...

Inuyasha dudó un segundo, luego volvió a tomarla en brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

La dejó en la cama mientras Kagome se acurrucaba en ella, no quería abrir los ojos porque no volvía a tener el valor para mirarlo nuevamente. Sintió que él dejaba una manta sobre su cuerpo y luego se sentaba a su lado.

- Vas... ¿vas a estar bien?- Murmuró al fin.

Hubiera querido abrir los ojos y mirarlo, saber si estaba preocupado, pero no se atrevió, aun sentía que era como arcilla en sus manos.

- Sí... sí... sólo necesito descansar... gracias...- Respondió muy bajito.

Él no cedía a dejarla, pero tampoco Kagome se atrevió a decir algo más. Finalmente el joven hombre suspiró y se puso de pie.

- Bien... entonces... te veré después.

No le respondió, pero la promesa de su frase le aceleró los latidos de su corazón.

La puerta finalmente se cerró y Kagome se acurrucó más en la cama. La escena del beso la tenía grabada en la retina y la hizo estremecer. Aun sentía que estaba en las nubes, nunca había experimentado tal sensación en su vida, tanta agitación. Cerró más los ojos sin creer lo que había pasado, relamió sus labios, éstos todavía tenían el gusto dulce del champán y el frescor de la boca de Inuyasha... evocó otra vez el momento, el jadeo de ese hombre, el calor de su cuerpo, la posesividad de sus labios en los suyos, la caricia de sus manos en su cintura...

- ¡¡Kagome!!

Casi se cae de la cama del susto. Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió de ver a Sango acercándose como si nada a su cama. Al parecer se le había pasado la borrachera.

- Sango...

- ¡¡Despierta perezosa!! ¿has estado durmiendo toda la tarde? ¡Qué horror amiga! ¡Y eso que no te emborrachaste como yo!

La joven sólo sonrió, se sentó en la cama y trató de prestarle atención, pero casi no podía porque aun estaba bajo el extraño hechizo de ese beso en el pasillo...

- Eh... sí... sí... parece que ya estas mejor.

Sango sonrió.

- Estoy perfectamente. Lamento haberte dejado solita tanto tiempo amiga, te traje para que te divirtieras y estas aquí, dormida en una tarde tan bonita... ¿estas afiebrada?- Se acercó y le tocó las mejillas, preocupada.

- No... no... es... calor... – Tartamudeó, la otra frunció el ceño-... estaba... descansando...- Agregó, acomodándose el cabello. Las manos aun le temblaban.

- Entonces ahora iremos a la playa ¡Vamos! Va a ver un grupo muy bueno que tocará junto al mar, te va a gustar, Miroku viene con nosotras... ya, levántate, levántate, querida amiga, no volveré a dejarte sola tanto rato de ahora en adelante.- Le prometió.

Kagome la miró fijamente... si supiera que ahora sólo deseaba que la dejara tranquila...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Jeje... es muy divertida esta Sango... ni sabe que esta molestando ahora... en fin, **_gracias por todos sus mensajes, sí, vuelvo a repetir, los leo todos, también leo los que me van dejando en mis fics anteriores porque los reviews se van directamente a mi correo, gracias por tanto apoyo y por leer_**.

Me salió extenso este capítulo, me dolió la muñeca jeje, pero me gustó como quedó, me gusta esa sensación de "amor secreto" entre los dos, y sus amigos pensando que no se toleran, a pesar de que ya se besaron, aun hay cosas qué aclarar entre los dos... en fin...

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, cuídense mucho, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.


	7. Aceptación

**Capítulo 7: "Aceptación"**

Quería que su amiga, por ahora, la dejara sola para así meditar sobre el asunto. Tenía mucho qué pensar. Sin embargo Sango se encargó de hablar y planear cosas que harían a futuro. Le mostró un catálogo que iba desde clases de baile, cabalgatas por los alrededores, sesiones de spa, buceo y otras cosas, hasta paseos en yate a las islas que estaban cerca.

- Ehh... o sea... que en lugar de relajarnos tendremos que participar en todas estas actividades...- Murmuró Kagome ya de mala gana. Pero no era por eso por lo que estaba así, era por sentirse de esa forma atrapada por Sango... si iba a ocupar todo su tiempo entonces... ¿Cuándo vería a Inuyasha?

- ¡Oye!- Se ofendió la otra.

La sacerdotisa trató de sonreír, tampoco quería ofenderla, Kagome no tenía corazón para rehusarse a cada una de sus peticiones, por extenuantes o tontas que fueran, al fin y al cabo Sango la había invitado... no podía ser tan malagradecida ni desconsiderada.

- Esta bien...- Pronunció dando un suspiro cansado-... haré lo que digas.

La joven saltó de la cama y aplaudió, feliz.

- Perfecto, salgamos de esta habitación, ahora que esta más fresco afuera será mejor.

Kagome se dio fuerzas para ponerse en pie. Se encontraba más tranquila, eso lo agradeció en silencio. Quizás esto era mejor, pensó mientras se peinaba el cabello. Quizás Inuyasha la había besado por... porque le recordaba a su novia muerta... porque él claramente aun la amaba, eso estaba de más ponerlo en duda. Tal vez lo mejor era alejarse de ese hombre, si se mantenía alejada no iba a caer tan fácil como ya lo había hecho dos veces... ¡dos veces!

El peine cayó de sus manos, ella se miró su propio reflejo, desconcertada.

Esto estaba mal...

Muy mal...

- ¿Qué sucede, Kagome?

Cerró con fuerza los párpados. Tenía un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, en el corazón y no comprendía que significaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ese hombre. Cuando recién lo conoció, es cierto, él llamó su atención pero ahora, luego de aquel primer beso en su departamento, algo dentro de ella, algo pareció despertar, o liberarse, algo que todavía le era imposible poder comprenderlo, ya no podía ignorarlo como antes, ahora, cada vez que lo veía o el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre, su propio cuerpo parecía reaccionar de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado. Algo había cambiado, su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón...

Era... ¿amor?

- ¿Kagome? ¿qué te pasa?

Pegó un brinco y miró a su amiga. Sentía que el corazón casi se le salía por la garganta... no, lo que estaba pensando era absurdo, completamente absurdo.

- Ehh, nada... nada...

Sango la observó con reticencia.

- Andas muy extraña...

Kagome sonrió y se armó de fuerzas que casi no tenía, la tomó por el brazo y trató de estar entusiasmada.

- Oye ¿no dijiste que iba a ver una banda en la playa? Quiero ir a verla.

Sango la miró con desconfianza, la joven sacerdotisa le sonrió y la instó a salir de la habitación. La otra muchacha al final se rindió y se dejó llevar pensando en que quizás el clima debía estar afectando en algo a Kagome.

Salieron al exterior, una brisa fresca y con aroma a mar inundaba el aire, el sol ya casi desaparecía bajo el mar, cuando llegaron a la playa se sorprendieron de ver mucha gente frente a un pequeño escenario. Kagome pensó que seguramente toda la gente que habitaba la isla estaba precisamente ahí. Miró a su alrededor, sentía la opresión en el pecho y la ansiedad casi consumiéndole el cuerpo porque lo único que quería era ver a Inuyasha.

¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿por qué la había besado nuevamente? ¿sentía algo por ella?...

Kagome recordó a Houyo nuevamente. Lo había lastimado de alguna forma... no había correspondido a su amor... y si... Inuyasha no sentía nada por ella... eso... ¿le dolería?

Jadeó ante el pensamiento, casi sentía un punzante dolor en el pecho.

Claro que le dolería...

Por fin lo vio al final del sendero, bajando la playa, venía junto a Miroku, llevaba pantalones blancos y un sweater muy delgado, tenía el rostro tan tranquilo, tan relajado y mientras hablaba con su acompañante vio su hermosa sonrisa.

Kagome dejó de respirar. En ese instante el mundo entero dejó de ser importante para ella. Ya no escucha la voz de Sango, a su lado, ni los murmullos de la gente, ni el sonido de las olas o el viento. Una verdad muy grande estaba ahora en su corazón y lo comprendía: Le gustaba ese hombre... mucho, demasiado... quizás... más que eso. Se mordió los labios y se sonrojó por completo ¿Si él buscaba sólo pasar el rato con ella, si se había dejado llevar por el clima de la isla, por la soledad, por la ansiedad de estar con alguien...?

Cuando él la miró, todo cobró vida otra vez. Se sonrojó aun más y sintió la mano de su amiga sujetando su brazo. De inmediato volteó e intentó sonreír, pero casi percibía las lágrimas en los ojos ¿se estaba volviendo loca?

- ¡Son Tackey and Tsubasa!

No le respondió, estaba a punto de caer de tanto que le temblaban las piernas. Sentía que se aproximaba, sentía que la observaba…

- Ahh aquí estan las dos… - Replicó Miroku, a sus espaldas.

Las chicas voltearon de inmediato. Kagome apenas miró a Inuyasha, para su decepción él no la miraba, sino que mantenía la vista en el escenario.

Cuando bajó la vista sentía que las lágrimas pronto iban a caer. Qué vergüenza ¿por qué no podía controlarse? No debería dolerle tanto el que ese hombre no se fijara en ella, pensaba que si estaba siendo Inuyasha así, era porque el beso que en la tarde le había dado, no significaba nada.

- Creí que Kagome estaba descansando… - Dijo Miroku, dándole una mirada a Inuyasha quien no se dio por aludido, parecía que le daba lo mismo la conversación.

Sin embargo la muchacha sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Quizás Inuyasha le había contado algo… porque eran amigos ellos dos… pero… ¡oh! Moriría de vergüenza si Miroku se enteraba…

- Estaba dormida pero la obligué a venir- Respondió Sango.

Kagome observó de reojo a Miroku, este parecía tener la misma expresión de siempre… tampoco agregó nada más e Inuyasha se mantenía tan lejano como si estuviera en el planeta Marte.

No, él no sabía nada.

Uno de los integrantes del grupo musical habló un momento, se escucharon gritos de todos tipos, luego comenzaron a cantar y a bailar, la música sonaba estrepitosamente, era agradable estar ahí. La muchacha intentó concentrarse en los artistas, pero lo único que pensaba es que era obvio que ella no era nada para Inuyasha y que lo que había pasado no tenía importancia.

¿Por qué tenía que sentir ese dolor tan agudo y tan horriblemente amargo en la garganta?

- ¡Este grupo es fantástico!- Gritó su amiga, a su lado al tiempo que le daba un leve codazo en el brazo. Eso la volvió a tierra, intentó sonreír y concentrarse en la música otra vez.

- Son muy buenos- Admitió.

- ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡Ese es muy lindo!- Chilló una chica que estaba a su lado.

Luego de media hora de música pop, bailes y coreografías bien coordinadas el ambiente se calmó para dar paso a la primera balada de la noche.

Miroku abrazó a Sango desde la espalda y ambos escucharon con atención la canción. Kagome observó que habían muchas parejas que hacían lo mismo. La melodía era emotiva, ella sin querer puso atención a la letra. Ésta hablaba de un gran amor y una triste partida.

- ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? esa canción me recuerda a él...- Murmuró Sango ya que la música lenta permitía ahora hablar a un volumen más moderado.

- Pues sí...- Agregó su novio, dándole la razón-... se parece a... su vida con Kikyo... seguro que en estos momentos debe estar pensando en ella... aunque... esta medio raro últimamente... quizás... bueno no sé, quizás debería estar con alguien que lo haga olvidar... o quizás anda con alguien ¿no crees?

- ... Y dicen que nosotras somos las complicadas...- Agregó burlona la joven guiñándole un ojo a Kagome que sólo esbozó una débil sonrisa.

Miroku sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Kagome miró de reojo a su alrededor, Inuyasha ya no estaba cerca. Eso más la desilusionó. ¡Por Kami Sama! ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Mejor sería volver a la habitación, dormir y ya mañana pensar bien las cosas. Quizás lo mejor era olvidarse de todo este asunto, si con suerte volvía a ver a Inuyasha y a solas le aclararía el tema, que ella no era el reemplazo de nadie, que... que...

Le dolía ser utilizada de esa forma... lo quería ¿por qué lo quería si ni siquiera lo conocía? Lo quería y le dolía saber que no era correspondida... tonta...

Sollozó en silencio mientras la canción casi terminaba, menos mal era de noche y sus amigos estaban ensimismados en ellos que no se dieron cuenta de su estado. La joven se llevó una mano a los ojos y secó sus lágrimas. Quizás nunca debió invitarlo... ni haberse dejado besar...

De pronto sintió un suave roce en su otra mano, ladeó el rostro asustada y vio a Inuyasha mirándola muy serio, de inmediato sintió que su mano era encerrada por la de él, la joven se asustó y se ruborizó, el hombre la jaló suavemente hacia atrás y mientras lo hacía se llevó una mano a los labios a modo de mantener en ella el silencio, Kagome lo siguió no sin antes dar una mirada aterrada a sus amigos esperando que no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero Miroku y Sango estaban demasiados preocupados de sí mismos así que ni cuenta se dieron.

Mientras se dejaba arrastrar sin protestas por entre la multitud chillona y alborotada Kagome sólo tenía ojos para ese hombre, o lo que podía ver de él. Estaba sorprendida, levemente asustada, pero muy impresionada, aun tenía lagrimas en los ojos y un dolor agudo en el pecho, pero no era capaz de reaccionar ni pensar absolutamente nada, se había quedado literalmente en blanco, se sentía casi como una hoja envuelta por el viento.

Salieron de la multitud, el hombre caminó hacia la orilla de la playa, recorrió ésta con más prisa, la luz del escenario y las farolas dejó de iluminarles, ella no tenía miedo, pero si estaba ansiosa. Luego de un rato Inuyasha aminoró el paso, donde estaban estaba muy oscuro, si no fuera por la luna llena la visibilidad sería nula, el escenario casi era un punto brillante a la distancia, no se escuchaba ni siquiera la música, estaban alejados de todo, de todos. Inuyasha de pronto se detuvo y volteó. Kagome lo observó ansiosa, en ese instante dejó de respirar, la brisa nocturna era suave pero le desordenaba los cabellos, le ocultaba los ojos y luego se los develaba a él, esperó un eterno instante, el ruido de las olas era lo único que se dejaba escuchar, no había nada más, solo ellos dos, la muchacha no podía apartar la mirada de la suya, siempre había llamado su atención aquel inusitado color de ojos, pero también ahora le sorprendía la intensidad de ellos, la forma en que parecían penetrar sus pupilas, lo que provocaba en ella, en su cuerpo entero.

De pronto Inuyasha alzó la mano y la posó en su mejilla, la acercó más hacia si, ya que no la había soltado en todo momento. Kagome tuvo que alzar la barbilla para sostener su mirada, sintió su pulgar acariciando su mejilla, la mirada que él le brindaba ahora era de tristeza y preocupación.

- ¿Por qué llorabas?

La joven se sorprendió no sólo de su inesperada pregunta, sino del tono en que lo dijo. Fue un susurro angustioso, preocupado, como si a ese hombre le doliera la garganta o el pecho, Kagome entreabrió sus labios, luego se soltó de su mano y retrocedió un paso, dejó de sentir la caricia en su mejilla.

- No es nada...- Murmuró, bajando la vista.

- Pero te vi llorar.

La muchacha tragó con fuerza ¿cómo iba a decirle que lloraba por él? ¿Por qué quizás sólo jugaba con ella? ¿Por qué no significaba nada? Sólo una aventura, una manera de olvidar a la otra... que...

Se dejó caer en la arena sin fuerzas ¿a quien quería seguir engañando? Algo dentro de ella había cambiado tanto, tanto... no podía definirlo, pero de pronto él...

- ¿No me lo dirás?

Inuyasha se dejó caer en la arena, frente de ella, Kagome alzó la vista mirándolo y sintiendo aquel calor hermoso dentro de su pecho.

- Pensarás... que no es de mi incumbencia... – Musitó al fin.

El hombre frunció la frente.

- ¿Por qué?

La joven volvió a tragar. No. No podía decirle nada, apartó el rostro, miró hacia el mar.

- Es que… - Suspiró otra vez, luego lo miró- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

Inuyasha pareció ofenderse, arrugó la frente, hizo una mueca de ironía y luego apartó la vista.

- ¡Feh! ¿no puedo? Cuando fuiste a mi departamento para invitarme a este lugar fui yo quien te preguntó por qué te preocupabas por mi.

Ella sonrió con completa inocencia.

- Quería ayudarte.

- Y lo hiciste…- Agregó con convicción- Ahora soy yo el que quiero ayudarte.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que puedas ayudarme…- Murmuró con dolor y bajando la vista.

- ¿Por qué no?

Se produjo un silencio demasiado profundo y eterno. Ella sentía que el corazón latía tan fuerte que iba a salirse de su pecho. Jugueteó con sus manos, nerviosa y alterada. No, no iba a decírselo… no ahora. Miró hacia el mar otra vez.

- Es una bonita noche ¿verdad?- Le preguntó en cambio, subiendo el tono de su voz y apartando un mechón de su frente- En Tokio no podemos ver las estrellas… mira ahora… quizás hasta podríamos ver una estrella fu…

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la besó. Kagome se sorprendió, intentó apartarse pero el hombre la sujetó desde la nuca fuertemente, aun así la joven volvió a alejarse, intentó que la soltara, no le respondió a su beso que aun se mantenía casto, afortunadamente, se movió otra vez y levantó su mano con claras intenciones de golpearlo en el pecho, el hombre la sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca, a ella le dolió y abrió la boca para quejarse, de inmediato la boca varonil y posesiva se adueño de la suya, en el forcejeo Kagome cayó de espaldas y él siguió besándola, ese instante ella cedió y correspondió a su beso.

El beso que Inuyasha le brindó fue de ternura y consuelo, eso pensó Kagome cuando sintió sus labios suaves acariciaban los suyos, dejándola sin aliento. Él soltó su mano y ella tuvo el valor de abrazarlo, se sentía realmente en el cielo, en calma. Quizás estaba imaginando... ¿por qué habría de estarla consolando?

Apartó la boca de la suya y se quedó mirando a la distancia la oscuridad de la noche. Inuyasha pareció desilusionado, luego de un ronco suspiro apoyó la frente en su cuello.

- ¿No te gusto?- Murmuró el hombre de pronto en un susurro muy suave que provocó escalofríos en la muchacha.

Kagome ladeó el rostro y lo miró fijamente. El que él estuviera sobre ella la hacía sentirse indefensa, pero que le preguntara eso era...

- No... no es eso...

- ¿Y entonces?

La muchacha se movió e Inuyasha le dio el espacio para que se sentara en la arena. La imitó.

- Aun la recuerdas... ¿verdad?- Preguntó al fin. El hombre alzó una ceja, su rostro dolido cambió de inmediato, se tensó, lucía molesto ahora, pero eso no la amedrentó- Debo decirte que... no quiero que... que juegues conmigo...

- ¿Quién crees que soy?- La interrumpió él alzando la barbilla y esta vez sí estaba molesto.- ¿Qué clase de concepto tienes de mi?- Kagome no le respondió, pero bajó la vista, sintiéndose intimidada. Inuyasha lo notó, apretó los puños reprochándose su poco tino, sabía que había sido un poco rudo al hablarle, era tan fácil perder el control, debía controlarse, podía hacerlo. Suspiró y su rostro se suavizó, acercó una mano a una de la muchacha que yacía en la arena, la posó sobre ella con suavidad, Kagome de inmediato alzó la mirada a él sintiendo el loco latido de su corazón- Tienes un mal concepto...- Le dio una sonrisa de medio lado-... pero me he dado cuenta que nos estamos dejando llevar por los comentarios de nuestros amigos ¿verdad?

Ella resopló con fuerza entrecerrando los ojos y meditando sus palabras. Lo que él decía era cierto, era testigo de que Sango y Miroku decían cosas que no eran ciertas, pero era su culpa también, porque se los había dado a entender de alguna forma.

- Admito...- Respondió Kagome entreabriendo la mirada y posándola en la atenta del hombre-... admito que alguna vez les dije que tú no eras de mi agrado... pero lo dije porque creí que me odiabas o no te simpatizaba...

- Ya te expliqué que...

- Oh, sí... no te das con los extraños...- Y eso la hizo levantarse súbitamente, enfadada.

Inuyasha de inmediato se puso de pie y temeroso que se le escapara como anteriormente había sucedido, la tomó del codo y la enfrentó de una vez.

- ¿Por qué no me crees?- Demando con agitación.

Los ojos dorados estaban tan clavados en los suyos que le dolió la vista. Ella se mordió el labio. Había tanta pasión en sus gestos, en sus palabras, en su sola presencia que la hacía por momentos tener casi taquicardia. Entrecerró los ojos e intentó calmarse, luego lo enfrentó.

- Siempre dices eso... que te cuesta relacionarte con personas que apenas conoces... pero recuerdo la vez que conociste a...- Ella se cayó, mordiéndose el labio. Ahora se arrepentía de reprochárselo ¿quien era para decirle eso?

El hombre suavizó el agarre de su mano en su codo, se acercó a la joven, tanto, que sus cuerpos se tocaron, en Kagome aquello provocaba una descarga eléctrica que descontrolaba sus miembros ¿por qué tenía que ponerla tan nerviosa? Apartó la mirada nuevamente de la suya, sintiéndose intimidada.

- ¿Qué?- Sonrió Inuyasha, ya comenzaba a reconocer las reacciones de Kagome. Acercó sus labios a su oído sabiendo que eso le afectaría- ¿Qué ocurre? Dímelo, dímelo todo ahora... me desconciertas... eres un enigma para mi, dímelo, por favor...

La joven apenas ladeó el rostro que le ardía completamente y lo miró, impresionada. A estas alturas los latidos de su corazón los sentía atascados en su garganta. No estaba segura si podría hablar ahora...

- Yo...- Lo miró fijamente recordando aquel vergonzoso momento. Se había sentido minúscula aquella vez, despreciada, casi humillada. Se apartó de Inuyasha ahora y alzó la barbilla. Aparentemente había recuperado el temple, lucía normal para él, aunque por dentro aun temblaba por completo-... fue aquel día en que... conociste a Kikyo...- Dijo al fin, de inmediato el hombre pareció que lo había fulminado un rayo ¿cómo era posible que el sólo nombre de ella lo dejara en ese estado? Kagome casi deseó morir ahí mismo.

- Lo... lo recuerdo...- Fue lo único que murmuró él.

Se produjo un leve silencio, el hombre la miró ansioso, esperaba que prosiguiera, aun no entendía adónde ella quería llegar. La joven no lo soportó y se desahogó.

- A ella se le cayeron las llaves y se las recogiste... – Frunció el ceño-... te pusiste a conversar mucho... creo que ahí no fuiste tímido...

Inuyasha alzó ambas cejas, de pronto sonrió, eso la avergonzó.

- ¿Te acuerdas de todo eso?

Kagome lo miró con recelo, pero no dijo nada.

- Fue ella la que me habló, yo sólo le respondí, lo que haría cualquier persona...- Se explicó, pero parecía estar a punto de reírse de ella-... tu apenas me hablabas... intenté charlar contigo pero... nunca podía... el libro de historia fue una buena excusa...- En ese instante la joven se sorprendió y dejó de respirar.

- ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

- Admito que siempre llamaste mi atención... pero creí que no me soportabas... cuando apareció Kikyo fue ella la que me habló, me preguntó cosas, yo sólo le respondí... cuando quise volver a tu lado aquella vez... ya no estabas, te habías marchado... creí que no te simpatizaba...

Kagome bajó la vista ¿cómo había podido malinterpretarlo tanto? ¿y él a ella?

- De... ¿de verdad?

Inuyasha la volteó con suavidad recibiéndola en su pecho. Kagome tragó con fuerza, lo miró y le pareció increíble que aquel hombre tan hostil, tan reservado y tan arisco se estuviera comportando de esa manera con ella.

- Hay tantas cosas que debemos aclarar...- Suspiró Inuyasha, deslizó una mano por el mentón de la muchacha y dejando descansar su frente en la suya, ella entrecerró los ojos dejándose llevar y pensando que él tenía razón, mucha razón, había tanto que aclarar porque debido a sus inseguridades y prejuicios todo había salido mal desde el principio. Él apartó el rostro sólo para mirarla en su totalidad. Sonrió otra vez cuando vio las mejillas enrojecidas de ella, de su mirada limpia y cálida que le miraban de frente, sin temor, que se estremecía sólo con tocarla-... pero esta noche no... si te pido... que... que me juzgues ahora por lo que soy y no por lo que fui o como te traté... ¿me lo permitirás? ¿aceptarás?

Kagome sentía que se estaba mareando ¿qué estaba sintiendo? Había algo tan grande dentro de su pecho, una calidez, un remezón, una sensación indescriptible que se iba haciendo más y más poderosa... y era por él, por ese hombre que apenas conocía... que de pronto había remecido sus convicciones, su mente e incluso su esencia... ella siempre había sido tan tranquila... tan... incapaz de responder a un hombre de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo ahora. Lo miró y tuvo deseos que la abrazara y besara nuevamente. Quizás había mucho aun por aclarar, quizás la sombra de Kikyo rondaba aun a Inuyasha y él la recordaba... pero en ese momento sentía que él sólo pensaba y la miraba a ella, a Kagome Higurashi...

- Sí...- Respondió al fin, provocando la sonrisa triunfal de él.

- Gracias- Respondió Inuyasha suavemente y acercó sus labios a los suyos besándola agradecido. La sostuvo fuerte contra su pecho, como si deseara no separarse más de ella.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Por qué _**Tackey & Tsubasa**_? jaja porque ellos cantan "_**Sotsugyou ~Sayonara wa Ashita no Tameni**_" y esa canción es la que aparece en el episodio en que Kikyo cae a un rio aparentemente "muerta" por Naraku e Inuyasha llora, sufre y la busca pero no la encuentra. Me da mucha pena ese episodio, no por Kikyo, porque ya estaba muerta, me dio pena por el dolor de Inuyasha pero más por el de Kagome... debe ser terrible darse cuenta que la persona que tanto se ama sufre por otra... mmm... bueno, esa canción es que la tocan en este fic mientras Kagome esta sollozando, por eso Sango dice que la letra le recuerda a Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Bueno, jugué aquí con las primeras impresiones, los malentendidos y prejuicios ¿quién no ha malinterpretado a alguien por sus gestos, por que no habla mucho, porque no nos mira, etc? pero en fin, no hay nada mejor que aclarar las cosas hablando o en este caso... besándose a escondidas jejeje (deliro, gomen)

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes y por leer, gracias por su apoyo amigos**, nos vemos pronto, cuídense mucho.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.


	8. Amor Secreto

**Capítulo 8: "Amor Secreto**"

El viento soplaba trayendo el frío del océano, eso la hizo estremecer, apenas llevaba su blusa rosa sin mangas que no había tenido la preocupación de cambiar por otra más gruesa, se acercó más a su lado de forma disimulada buscando algo de calor. Él estaba sentado a su lado, la miró de reojo notando de inmediato su estado, se separó un poco de ella que lo miró contrariada y sin decir nada se quitó el sweater y se lo entregó.

- Póntelo.- Sugirió con suavidad.

Kagome recibió la prenda de lana suave y delgada entre sus dedos, lo miró a los ojos enternecida de su gesto. Tiempo antes, en aquellos días en que se enfadaba de su aparente frialdad, nunca hubiera pensado que ese hombre sería capaz de aquel gesto que sin querer hacía que el calor que sentía en su pecho se encendiera más, lo que provocó un suspiro. Tragó avergonzada y bajó la vista, colocándose la prenda.

- Gracias- Murmuró agradecida. Esperaba que Inuyasha no se hubiera dado cuenta de su suspiro.

- No me gustaría que enfermaras...- Dijo él y enfocó sus hermosos ojos dorados en los suyos, ella lo volvió a mirar-... ahora menos que nunca...- Agregó con voz ronca y pausada.

Kagome creyó que podría derretirse ahí mismo aunque hiciera frío. Le sonrió pero no estaba muy segura del significado de sus palabras, es decir, sí, pero no quería creer, hasta que él acercó su mano a su mejilla y posó su mirada en sus labios, entonces la muchacha supo que lo que tanto ansiaba su corazón se haría realidad, ambos acercaron sus rostros y se besaron una vez más.

Él le brindó un beso suave y pausado, le parecía increíblemente delicioso el sabor de los labios de ella, le recordaba la fruta madura, dulce y carnosa en verano, Inuyasha nunca había probado alguna vez besos así, por eso se tomaba el tiempo para saborearla con agónica lentitud.

Kagome sentía que perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio, que de alguna forma ahora estaba completa, feliz y satisfecha, muy satisfecha de todo. Emocionada por su felicidad lo abrazó al cuello y ahondó el beso, de inmediato él le correspondió con aún más pasión e ímpetu, la mano de Inuyasha en su mejilla se deslizó tras la nuca de la joven, la acercó más hacia su pecho, deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca y la acarició con ella, Kagome suspiró en sus labios y le acarició el cuello, él gimió ronco provocando un fuego inesperado y perturbador en ambos.

Inuyasha deshizo el beso con dolorosa tortura, incluso se hubiera dado por vencido ya que ella parecía no dispuesta a dejarlo aun, pero él supo que si seguían así algo esa misma noche iba a pasar... y alguien como ella no necesitaba que pensara que esto sólo era un amor de verano. La miró con ojos ardientes de deseo, la boca húmeda de Kagome era una tentación que quería volver a probar, pero entonces tuvo la fuerza de voluntad de apartar el pensamiento de su mente y pensar en la prudencia por primera vez. No quería cometer el mismo error de siempre, Kagome era especial, distinta, merecía un trato diferente. Se puso de pie y la tomó de las manos para ayudarla a ella también.

- Ya es muy tarde.

- Oh... sí, cierto...- Respondió sonriente y avergonzada, apartándose el cabello del rostro.

Inuyasha la contempló y deseó arrepentirse de sus palabras, estaban tan lejos de todos, tan solos ahí en la playa y ella quería, lo notaba en su mirada y en la forma en que le hablaba ¿cómo podía estar sucediendo todo esto si apenas se conocían? ¿si días antes apenas podían tolerarse? Él hizo una mueca graciosa... bien, ambos habían fingido eso...

Le tomó la mano y le brindó una sonrisa. Ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al hotel, junto a la orilla de la playa. No dijeron nada, pero había una promesa en el aire de que esa noche no hablarían de lo que los atormentaba.... ya habrían otros momentos... era la promesa secreta para verse una vez más.

Cuando entraron al hotel fue Kagome quien pareció volver a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo muy tarde que debía ser. No había nadie en el vestíbulo y el recepcionista había cambiado, las luces se mantenían tenues, muy bajas debido a la hora, la joven recién miró la hora en el gran reloj que colgaba en la pared de la recepción.

3:30 Am

- Cielos... es muy tarde...- Murmuró.

Inuyasha no dijo absolutamente nada, la siguió hasta la habitación, la joven tembló cuando pasó la tarjeta por la cerradura para abrir la puerta, su sola presencia tras su espalda le provocaba sensaciones que deseaba controlar, rogó para que esta funcionara rápidamente, cuando la cerradura electrónica hizo su suave "bip" y la puerta se entreabrió, Kagome suspiró de alivio. Luego se giró y lo miró a él con intensidad, el Inuyasha que tenía enfrente era tan diferente al que creía que era, ese hombre la miraba directo a los ojos y luego acercó su mano a su cabello sólo para acariciarlo.

- Sí… si quieres puedes… pasar… un momento…-Tartamudeó ella, elevando un poco más la voz en la ultima palabra para que no pensara otra cosa. La verdad para Kagome es que aunque su cuerpo se comportaba como nunca antes, aun tenía miedo de todo eso…

El hombre alzó una ceja, luego suspiró cansado.

- Me gustaría… pero mejor descansa…- Sugirió, y esta vez acarició su flequillo-… espero que duermas bien.

Kagome apoyó su mano en la suya, lo miró con devoción.

- Espero que también duermas bien.

Inuyasha apartó la mano e hizo una mueca. Su lejanía le dolió el corazón a Kagome.

- No lo creo… hace tiempo no puedo dormir más que un par de horas…

Ella se sorprendió.

- ¡Oh! ¿por qué?

El hombre, que había desviado la vista de la muchacha, la enfocó nuevamente en Kagome, ella de inmediato notó el dolor que ocultaba. Inuyasha supo que su secreto poco valía ahora, suspiró otra vez cansado.

- Cuando se acerca el sueño comienzo a tener una terrible jaqueca… no se quita con nada… en parte… no es algo que siempre haya tenido... sino desde que...- Él se avergonzó, se humedeció los labios desviando una vez más la vista-… bueno, por eso bebía hasta emborracharme… a ver si lograba dormir bastante… - Después la enfrentó posando sus ojos dorados y oscuros en ella-… no es que quiera justificarme… lo poco que duermo es para sólo tener… pesadillas…

Kagome bajó la vista. Supo que soñaba con _ella_… el accidente tal vez… tuvo pena por él. Tragó. Bien, era comprensible que sufriera por la persona que había querido mucho y además iba a ser su esposa… no debía sentirse tan mal por eso... deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder hacer algo, ayudarlo...

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Él sonrió apenas.

- Sólo un poco…- Murmuró. Pero mentía, porque cada vez que comenzaba a sentir sueño su jaqueca se hacía presente haciéndose insoportable. Hubiera deseado no tener sueño para estar más tiempo con ella… pero Kagome necesitaba descansar, no podía ser tan desconsiderado y egoísta.

- Puedo… puedo ayudarte… si quieres…- Sugirió la muchacha.

- ¿Si?

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado, ella se sonrojó de inmediato.

- Puede funcionar… pero… tienes que relajarte y… cierra los ojos…

La miró aun sonriente pero al ver la expresión de seriedad de Kagome dejó de hacerlo, dándose por vencido y no teniendo nada qué perder, le hizo caso cerrando los ojos e intentando relajarse, aunque sinceramente poco podía.

Kagome sonrió. Se sentía bien que un hombre como ese le hiciera caso de inmediato, parecía un cachorrito, pensó divertida.

- ¿Ya?- Preguntó él impaciente.

La muchacha dejó de sonreír, se sobó los dedos de las manos y las acercó luego a ambos lados de su sien.

- No aun… relájate… no pienses en nada… - Murmuró, mientras frotaba con suavidad su sien.

Aunque estaba escéptico y le costó apartar la mente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en cuanto sintió los dedos de ella en su piel se dejó hacer, como arcilla en manos de un experto alfarero, el dolor intenso de su cabeza comenzó poco a poco a desaparecer, a disiparse como la bruma, comenzó a experimentar un suave calor en su cabeza que se desparramó con lentitud por todo el cuerpo, de pronto Inuyasha sentía el cuerpo muy liviano, como si estuviera volando y el sueño se hizo casi insoportable. El dolor había desaparecido.

- Listo.

La voz suave de ella lo hizo volver a tierra, entreabrió los ojos con lentitud y sintiéndose realmente bien. Le sonrió agradecido. Se sentía como si hubiera nacido de nuevo. No tenía aquel peso en la espalda, ni el típico dolor de cuello debido a la tensión, absolutamente nada.

- Wow... es... increíble- Murmuró.

Kagome le sonrió feliz, se sentía muy satisfecha y orgullosa de poder ayudarlo de esa forma.

- Me alegro que haya funcionado... no sé porqué funciona...- Se encogió de hombros.

Inuyasha acercó su mano a su mejilla, su sólo contacto lograba que ella dejara de pensar y se estremeciera por completo.

- Una sacerdotisa... quizás existen, después de todo...

Se acercó ella hipnotizándola con la mirada, la joven se acercó posando sus manos sobre su pecho y se besaron otra vez. No importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, la sensación era tan tentadora y sublime que bien podrían estar así toda la vida. Inuyasha la acercó más a él deslizando su mano por la cintura y después sosteniéndola de la espalda, Kagome recibió y brindó besos hasta el cansancio, poco a poco sentía arder la piel bajo la ropa, se acercó más a él mientras la boca de Inuyasha de apartaba de la suya para trazar un camino de besos en su mejilla, la barbilla y su cuello, la muchacha sonrió al principio porque tuvo cosquillas, luego jadeó y suspiró al sentir la lengua cálida contra su piel, las piernas parecieron debilitarse, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la camiseta de él para no caer, el hombre notó el temblor del cuerpo de ella, sus oídos fueron conscientes de los suspiros que Kagome daba debido a sus acciones, él se detuvo y se separó a duras penas. Suspiró una vez más. Ella entreabrió los ojos, su pecho aun subía y bajaba con evidente agitación.

- Bien... yo... es mejor que me vaya.

Kagome sabía que ni siquiera podía hablar ahora, aun estaba demasiado agitada y turbada por sentir todas aquellas cosas que eran completamente nuevas y a la vez intimidantes, así que sólo asintió con su cabeza, dándole la razón. Pero aunque él tenía intenciones de marcharse su rostro no lo denotaba, parecía que el dolor de cabeza había vuelto, su ceño se había fruncido y lucía aparentemente tenso y dubitativo. Finalmente Inuyasha esbozó una leve sonrisa y murmuró un ronco "buenas noches".

- Buenas noches- Respondió Kagome.

Pero no quería que se fuera y estaba segura que él también no deseaba alejarse ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Oye... Kagome... ¿Kagome? Despierta por favor, llegaremos tarde... ¡vamos!

Estaba teniendo el sueño más increíble de su vida, ¿era un sueño? Los besos de ese hombre la estaban enloqueciendo y ella se aferraba más a su pecho buscando su calor y su pasión.

- Kagome... ¿te cuesta respirar? ¡Levántate!

Alguien la zarandeó del brazo, fue por eso que la figura de Inuyasha desapareció y ella se quedó sola, con la sensación dolorosa de vacío y ausencia. La playa oscura desapareció de su entorno y entonces lo que vio fue su propia habitación iluminada por el sol, eso le provocó en un principio ardor en los ojos, luego reconoció la voz de su amiga, enfocó la vista a un lado, Sango estaba sentada en la cama, mirándola impaciente. Entonces bostezó, aún tenía tanto sueño... y se sentó en la cama débil aun.

- ¿Sango? ¿qué... haces?

- ¿Qué no te acuerdas? ¡Íbamos a tener nuestra primera clase de buceo!

Lucía molesta e impaciente pero Kagome no se ofendió en lo más mínimo, tenía otras cosas qué pensar. Sonrió y se recostó en la cama pensando en el sueño y recordando lo de la noche anterior ¿o también había sido un sueño? Ya no estaba muy segura... pero tenía un extraño sabor en sus labios cuando los humedeció con su lengua, en ese instante su corazón latió fuerte y se sonrojó. Quizás sí había sido verdad todo...

- ¡Pero Kagome! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Se nos hará tarde!

Ladeó el rostro y miró su reloj de pulsera que descansaba en la mesita de noche. Las 6:50 Am... por Kami Sama... con suerte había dormido 3 horas...

- Tengo sueño...- Se quejó y se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza. No, no estaba ni remotamente con deseos de levantarse, no aún, menos si era con Sango solamente... ese no era un estímulo para levantarse tan temprano de la cama.

- ¡Pero cómo! Anoche te fuiste antes de que terminara el concierto y éste terminó a medianoche, cuando pasamos por fuera de tu habitación tenías las luces apagadas, estabas dormida ¿verdad? Así que dormiste bastante... a menos que no estuvieras en tu habitación y te fueras a otro lugar...

Pero lo último lo decía casi burlándose de ella, así que Kagome supo que su amiga no sabía nada de lo de Inuyasha...

- No... claro que no...- Murmuró. Y se sintió fatal por tener que mentirle. Se quitó la almohada de la cabeza con resignación – Bien, tardaré sólo un minuto, prometo que no demoraré ¿esta bien así?

- Perfecto, te espero afuera. Tienes 10 minutos, el mini bus debe estar esperándonos.

Le hizo sólo una mueca mientras salía de la cama. Entonces vio el sweater de él junto a su ropa en el suelo, puso cara de pánico y miró a su amiga que se ponía en ese momento de pie y se dirigía a la puerta. Kagome tomó rápidamente la ropa y se la llevó hacia el baño.

Cielos... esta mañana seguro se iba a hacer muy larga...

Eran 6 personas en total, además del experto en buceo, un hombre grande y fuerte que hablaba demasiado para ser tan temprano.

Kagome casi no oía, su mundo se centraba en los recuerdos hermosos de la noche anterior. Ahora ya no tenía dudas, aun tenía la sensación del roce de esos labios sobre su boca y el perfume inconfundible en su nariz del sweater que escondió en su baño. Era un perfume tan varonil...

Bajaron, el viento sopló suavemente, en el pequeño muelle había otro par de personas esperando quienes eran asistentes del instructor de buceo. Le dieron algunas lecciones teóricas, luego tuvieron que cambiarse y acarrear en sus espaldas los equipos de oxígeno, se introdujeron al agua para pasar a las lecciones prácticas. Después de un par de horas se los llevaron en un pequeño bote a motor hacia la isla de Shimoji-jima la cual estaba muy cerca de donde estaba, Irabu. Allí, decía el instructor, habían muchas cavernas submarinas en donde se podían ver peces de colores iguales a los del trópico, pero que había que tener cuidado con las mantas pues esas sí eran asesinas. De todas formas los iba a llevar a una caverna pequeña y de aguas bajas bastante segura.

Cuando volvieron al hotel aun no eran las 10 de la mañana, pero estaba molida, quizás le hacía falta más ejercicio.

Quedaron de verse en el comedor a desayunar, así que tomó una ducha y luego se cambió de ropas. Tardó en elegir algo bonito, era primera vez que tenía un dilema muy grande con la ropa, toda le parecía poco adecuada o atractiva, después de dudarlo mucho se vistió con su mejor vestido, uno de color verde muy claro, ligero, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se sujetaba de los hombros con simples breteles y era muy ajustado en la cintura. Cuando se miró en el espejo para cepillarse el cabello notó que el sol había hecho estragos en su rostro, este lucía rojo, ardiente y tirante que se lamentó horriblemente de no haber usado bloqueador solar ¿podía suceder algo peor? Era su culpa, por tener la cabeza en las nubes.

Bajó para encontrar a sus amigos que ya desayunaban, sintió aquel calorcito sofocante que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y que la delataba cuando llegaba a su rostro, el corazón latió descontrolado y sus miembros comenzaron a temblar. Resopló con fuerza y caminó hasta la mesa, se sentó en el lugar que estaba disponible, junto a Sango e Inuyasha, le dio una media mirada, él hizo lo mismo, pero la joven saludó a todos en general.

- Buenos días amigos.

- Vaya, Kagome, luces bonita con ese vestido pero tienes cara de estar muerta jajaja- Se burló Miroku mientras engullía un trozo de pan con carne y lechuga.

Ella sólo sonrió, avergonzada, mientras preparaba su taza de abundante café con leche. Percibía la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha, a su lado, eso la sofocaba, sentía que la cara le ardía, por el sol y por él, quizás parecía un tomate, qué vergüenza, miró de reojo al hombre, él estaba muy tranquilo a su lado, y sí, la observaba a veces, disimuladamente claro.

- Es que olvidé aplicarme bloqueador- Explicó mientras Miroku bromeaba una vez más.

Sango comenzó a relatar lo que habían visto, lo fácil que había sido bucear, que deberían hacerlo todos quizás mañana y mientras hablaba mirando a su novio Inuyasha le habló y cuando él lo hizo ella lo miró directamente.

- ¿Cómo estas?

Sonrió.

- Bien... bien... ¿y tú?- Murmuró muy bajito y luego ladeó el rostro para ver si sus amigos los observaban pero afortunadamente no era así, Sango seguía relatando el viaje a la isla cercana- ¿Pudiste dormir?

- Como un bebé- Sonrió él llevándose la taza a los labios.- Gracias a ti.

Kagome sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa de sí misma.

- ¿Verdad Kagome?

Ladeó rápidamente el rostro, asustada.

- ¿Eh?- Apenas gimió.

- Que había muchos peces de colores ¿en qué estabas pensando?- Preguntó Sango frunciendo el ceño.

Tragó con fuerza.

- Ahhh sí, sí... muchos...

- ¿Ves? Y habían unas cavernas...

Sango siguió hablando y Miroku la alentaba preguntándole detalles, Kagome no se atrevía a mirar nuevamente a Inuyasha, bebió de su café con lentitud y segundos más tarde sintió un roce en su brazo, ladeó el rostro, era el brazo de Inuyasha, él la miró sonriendo.

- No has dormido nada... es mi culpa...

- No... no importa...

Sin querer suspiró y miró a sus amigos. Sango los estaba observando en ese instante, alzó las cejas cuando Kagome la miró, pero no dijo nada, Miroku en cambio se dirigió a su amigo.

- Oye Inuyasha, hay chicas bastantes bonitas en este hotel, no deberías perder el tiempo amigo, esta noche hay fiesta en la playa jajajaja.

Kagome bajó la vista, se sentía ofendida y dolida ahora, comió un trozo de pan integral que le supo a tierra, casi deseaba abofetear a Miroku por hacerle semejante propuesta...

- No, gracias... así estoy bien- Respondió Inuyasha.

- ¡Cómo que bien!- Protestó el otro, la sacerdotisa alzó levemente la vista sintiendo como se apoderaba la rabia de ella- No permitiré que estes solo, debes disfrutar...

Se rió y a Kagome eso le parecía como si se estuviera burlando de ella. ¡Miroku era un entrometido! Le dieron deseos de decirle que mejor se preocupara de sus cosas. Y lo que más le dolió fue que Inuyasha no dijera nada más...

- Kagome, recuerda que a mediodía nos llevarán a conocer la isla- Dijo de pronto Sango.  
En ese momento Inuyasha carraspeó y la sacerdotisa supo que debía deshacerse de su amiga.

- Ehh... no... ¿sabes? Me siento... cansada aun... – Sango la miró desconcertada, ella se sintió mal pero sabía que valía la pena-... mejor ve con Miroku.

Miró a su amigo para que se diera por aludido, para que se mostrara contento de la oferta, efusivo, el hombre tardó un par de segundos en comprender, luego abrazó a su novia con alegría para alivio de Kagome.

- Ahhh pues claro queridita, yo te acompañaré ¿no ves como esta Kagome? A pesar de ser más joven que tu la pobrecita no puede seguirte el ritmo jajajaja.

Bien, no hacía falta de humillarla así. Se tragó la vergüenza sólo porque la estaba ayudando. Sango no se molestó demasiado, aceptó pero miró a su amiga con reticencia.

- Esta bien... sí, te ves muy cansada en todo caso, espero no vayas a enfermar.

Perfecto, se sentía muy feliz ahora... y mientras miraba de reojo a Inuyasha que en ese instante se llevaba la taza de café, casi podía ver que también sonreía. Kagome sonrió en su interior... esto de que... "lo que tuvieran", fuera secreto era lo más emocionante, gratificante, reconfortante y estimulante que le había pasado en la vida...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Desde ayer he estado intentando subir el capítulo pero fanfiction, para variar, esta con problemas, bueno, después de cientos de intentos aquí esta... lamento la tardanza, me ha tocado salir toda la semana y... las que viven en Chile sabrán que ya casi entramos a clases así que tampoco podré actualizar muy rápido... ya veremos, quizás la presión me haga hacerlo más rápido jaja, nunca se sabe.

**Gracias nuevamente a todos por sus comentarios, los 200 mensajes me han ayudado y servido mucho, sí, uno necesita ánimos jeje, gracias por su apoyo.**

Nos vemos, cuídense mucho.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	9. Conteniendo el Deseo

**Capítulo 9: "Conteniendo el Deseo"**

Se quedó en su habitación, nerviosa y agitada, luego se asomó a la ventana e intentó relajarse con la vista del mar color turquesa que estaba tranquilo desde el día en que habían llegado. Intentó concentrarse en el vaivén suave de las olas, en las palmeras que se inclinaban hacia el oeste debido a la brisa, alzó los ojos al cielo, el cual estaba tan azul que casi le ardían las pupilas, hubo un momento en que creyó que quizás estaba soñando, que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era simplemente un puro sueño y que pronto iba a despertar.

Suspiró y se llevó una mano al corazón, sólo comenzar a pensar en Inuyasha hacía que éste se acelerase ¿había sido correcto evadir a Sango? Había interpretado la interrupción de él como algo que deseaba que ella hiciera. Se sentía mal por tener que mentir de alguna forma... pero era mejor así, quizás su amiga y su novio no lo entenderían... o lo estropearían... admitía que a pesar del sentimiento de culpa que tenía, esto era emocionante, algo que de alguna forma la había hecho volver a la vida... o quizás era primera vez que se sentía viva...

Arrugó la frente cuando vio por su ventana a Sango y Miroku abandonando el hotel. Hablaban y se subieron al mini bus que seguramente los llevaría a recorrer la isla. El automóvil esperó un par de personas más y luego se marchó. Cuando desapareció de su vista Kagome comenzó a jadear.

Se habían ido… ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta la hizo casi saltar de donde estaba, volteó con rapidez, el corazón había comenzado a latir de forma desbocada ahora, Kagome tragó con fuerza deseando que fuera él pero a la vez tranquilizándose así misma. No entendía porque Inuyasha tenía que afectarle tanto.

- Bien...- Murmuró, arreglándose el cabello y dando un buen respiro-... tranquilízate... tranquilízate Kagome...

Otra vez llamaron a la puerta, ella la abrió y se encontró con el rostro serio de Inuyasha, le sonrió, él frunció el ceño pero la miró fijamente.

- ¿Estas bien?

Ella pestañeó rápidamente, se acomodó el flequillo, nerviosa, pero desvió la mirada de la suya porque sentía que casi podría traspasarle el alma.

- Sí... sí...- Tartamudeó-... ¿por qué? – Y entonces tuvo el valor para mirarlo directamente.

- Por... – Entonces sonrió aun más y le tomó inesperadamente de la mano-... tardaste en abrir... supongo que estoy demasiado ansioso.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, pero se quedó sin aliento.

- Bueno… es que… estaba ocupada…- Murmuró.

Su mirada aun estaba fija en sus pupilas pero mantenía su sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Por qué te ruborizas?

- ¿Eh?

Eso la turbó demasiado y casi sin pensar se llevó la mano libre a una mejilla, claro que no tenía que tocarla para saber que ésta ardía completamente, era consciente de que su rostro era, otra vez, un perfecto tomate.

Inuyasha sonrió más, la jaló de la mano hacia el pasillo, Kagome apenas alcanzó a cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Se dejó guiar por él sin preguntar, a pesar de sus miedos debido a que para ella todo era nuevo, confiaba en lo que hacía más que nadie, sólo era cosa de recordar los momentos compartidos a su lado, jamás la había decepcionado, al contrario. Salieron fuera del hotel en donde recibió el agradable aroma a sal y a bosque tropical que en parte calmó sus sentidos. Tuvo deseos de abrazarlo dichosa de su compañía, de sus muestras de amor, de compartir ese lugar tan hermoso con ella.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

Él la miró y ladeó la cabeza buscando su comprensión.

- Creo que mejor nos quedamos por aquí cerca... Miroku y Sango están recorriendo la isla...-Alzó ambas cejas-... a menos que quieras encontrarte con ellos...

La muchacha ni siquiera se detuvo a meditarlo.

- ¡Oh! No, mejor que no- Luego apretó los labios, enrojeciendo- Es mejor... que no lo sepan...

- En realidad, me da igual- Respondió él con aire distraído.

- Mejor que no...-Prosiguió, con terquedad. Inuyasha posó su mirada en la suya, lucía realmente sorprendido ahora, ella comenzó a tartamudear-... es que... que...- Sonrió como boba y apartó la mirada de la suya-... bueno... no es que me de vergüenza, no es eso... es que... pienso que... así estaremos tranquilos... Sango... no sé...

- ¡Feh!- Se burló el hombre, ella lo miró apenas- ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa?

Kagome resopló, se sentía muy tonta ahora. Y avergonzada. Era lógico que él se burlara de su nerviosismo, a sus 20 años apenas había tenido un novio y en realidad Houyo más que novio había sido un amigo, el par de besos que ambos se habían dado no se comparaban en nada a los que ahora había compartido con Inuyasha.

- Bueno... es que... esto es nuevo para mí y... me gusta que sea así... que nadie sepa... es decir... – Suspiró con fuerza-... bueno...

- Es más emocionante ¿o no?

Kagome lo miró y le sonrió.

- Sí- Afirmó.

Él rió casi a carcajadas, su rostro se relajó por completo, la mano se aferró más a la suya, la joven suspiró sintiéndose más tranquila.

- Entonces... ¿qué tienes pensado?

Inuyasha dejó de reír, se irguió suspirando con fuerza, sus ojos se alzaron directo al sol, ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, era increíble que cada movimiento que él hiciera le encantara tanto. Era hermoso, pensó.

- Ahhh mmmm- Inuyasha la miró y sonrió-Mmm en realidad no tengo nada planeado… aún…

Kagome se estremeció con el "aún".

- Ehhh… ya sé, sentémonos aquí…- Estaban ya en la arena, frente a la playa casi solitaria, había sólo un par de personas más allá, casi en la desembocadura del río que estaba hacia el oeste, ellos habían caminado en dirección contraria, allí ya no había nadie-… y me cuentas… algo de tu vida ¿Qué te parece?- Le preguntó la joven sentándose en la arena.

El hombre se sentó a su lado, sobre la arena caliente, su mano se aferró más a la suya, con la otra la tomó del rostro, la miró directamente.

- Tengo otra idea…- Susurró, acercando su cara y rozando su barbilla contra su mejilla-… porque no… ¿no me besas?

Y su boca atrapó sus labios con ardiente deseo que a Kagome no sorprendió, porque lo había adivinado en la mirada que le había dado, en el tono de voz en que le había hablado, en la forma como había aferrado más su mano y en la caricia exquisita en su rostro… lo sabía… y también estaba ansiosa por probar nuevamente de su boca, aunque el corazón le estallara de tan rápido que lo hacía, aunque la sangre y el calor se le subiera a la cabeza haciéndola casi perder el conocimiento.

Afirmó sus manos sobre su pecho dejándose llevar, él se aproximó más a ella, su pecho rozaba el suyo transmitiéndole su inconfundible calor, Kagome suspiró una y mil veces, saboreaba su boca varonil extasiándose de ella, Inuyasha apartó sus labios de los suyos, la muchacha gimió en protesta por su lejanía pero en seguida percibió los besos en su cuello, las manos de Inuyasha ahora la sostenían tras la espalda aferrándola con fuerza a su pecho, como si quisiera fundirse con su cuerpo, su impetuosidad de pronto la abrumó, ejerció presión sobre su pecho con sus manos para alejarlo un poco, apartó el cuello de su boca, lo escuchó jadear y aproximarse otra vez pero lo esquivó con suavidad, Inuyasha finalmente abrió sus ojos y la miró con seriedad.

- ¿Qué sucede?

La muchacha apartó la mirada de la suya, de puro nerviosismo comenzó a arreglarse el cabello.

- Na... nada.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja, obviamente no le creía. La estudió con detenimiento, vio su nerviosismo, su agitación, sus mejillas que siempre se ruborizaban cuando la miraba directamente a los ojos, la forma en que se entregaba a sus besos y luego se alejaba.

- ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa?

Lo miró sorprendida.

- ¡No estoy nerviosa!

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro, sus labios aun húmedos de sus besos esbozaron una mueca divertida.

- ¡Feh! ¡No mientas!

Kagome se mordisqueó los labios, reticente a mirarlo retuvo el aliento ¿cómo iba a decirle? Sentía su mirada quemante sobre ella, alzó el rostro y lo miró dando un suspiro cansado.

- Es que... ya te dije que esto... esto es nuevo para mi...- Al ver su rostro impasible la joven sonrió y tomó una mano de él y la envolvió entre las suyas-... es la primera vez que siento... que siento esto por alguien... y... bueno... ya te dije que todo esto es nuevo para mi.

Él arrugó su frente, bajó el rostro para estar a la altura de la muchacha, buscando su mirada.

- Pero... tengo entendido...- Murmuró lentamente-... que tuviste un novio antes...

Kagome lo miró de reojo, sentía sus mejillas enrojecer aun más.

- Ehh... sí, lo tuve...- Ladeó el rostro y lo enfrentó directamente- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Miroku me lo dijo ¿te molesta?

Lo miró fijamente, no comprendía lo que le decía ¿significaba que Inuyasha preguntaba por ella? O quizás Miroku haciendo de Celestino...

- No... no...- Desvió la vista hacia el mar-... ¡Ja! Mmm no pensé que te hablaran de mi... bueno, nuestros amigos son impredecibles.

- No, yo le pregunté por ti- Dijo él muy sincero.

Ella volvió a mirarlo directamente, sorprendida.

- Ya te dije que... había algo... desde el principio...- Sonrió Inuyasha, avergonzado-... pero no hablábamos de eso, no entiendo, entonces tuviste un novio antes pero ahora me dices que todo esto es nuevo para ti.

Kagome bajó la mirada y sus recuerdos viajaron a aquellos días... era una niña casi, él era su mejor amigo, lo aceptó porque Houyo había casi rogado... pensó que su cariño podría cambiar a amor, pero eso no sucedió y a pesar de que su relación no había durado más de un par de meses, cada día que pasaba se sentía más fatal por no poder demostrarle el mismo amor que él le brindaba... ella no podía jugar con el corazón de alguien así, más si era una sacerdotisa, por eso terminó la relación. Aquella tarde lluviosa nunca se borraría de su memoria... no es que la recordara siempre, intentaba que no le afectase y la mayoría de las veces lo lograba, pero le había dolido lo que Houyo había dicho por despecho.

_- ¡Es que tú no tienes corazón!_

Era la primera vez que lo veía tan enrabiado, tan humillado y era la primera vez que lo veía llorar.

Si él hubiera sabido que a ella eso le había dolido más que sus propias palabras ofensivas...

Su dolor... lo había lastimado... mucho...

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó el hombre nuevamente, trayéndola a la realidad.

Alzó su mirada castaña a él que la observaba intrigado. Lo que sentía por Inuyasha era "algo"... claro que era algo, lo que sentía por él, todas esas cosas, todas esas sensaciones extrañas y agradablemente inquietantes eran por él, nunca había sentido nada por Houyo... ahora sí se permitiría amar...

- Es que...- Tragó con fuerza-... era mi amigo... yo no... no...- Su voz se debilitó.

- ¿No lo querías?

- No.

Cuando lo dijo, fue como si se hubiera liberado de un peso enorme. Se produjo un silencio breve, ella contempló el mar pero deseaba saber que era lo que pensaba Inuyasha.

- ¿Y qué sientes por mí?

La joven sonrió y lo miró, la vergüenza ya comenzaba a desaparecer.

- Cosas...

Inuyasha carcajeó.

- ¿Cosas?

Eso sí la avergonzó. Pero prosiguió.

- Seré sincera. Cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

Él pareció orgulloso y contento de su respuesta, hasta infló su pecho y habló reteniendo una sonrisa.

- Bien... entonces... tu novio no fue tanto tu novio sino tu amigo y tú lo querías como tal... ¿es eso?- La vio afirmar con la cabeza, Inuyasha arrugó la frente- Y... ¿sólo estuvo él?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

El hombre sonreía y la miraba fijamente.

- Bueno... con lo bonita que eres ¿sólo tuviste un novio? Eso es imposible de creer.

Kagome sonrió avergonzada, le halagaba mucho que él dijera que era bonita, siempre había pensado que a sus ojos no era ni atractiva ni nada... menos después de haber conocido a la hermosa Kikyo. Así que meneó la cabeza con suavidad y suspiró.

- Entonces me gané la lotería...- Murmuró Inuyasha.

La joven sonrió divertida y lo miró.

- Lo mismo digo...

El hombre le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, sonriendo también.

- Genial...

La besó y esta vez fue dulce y tierno, tranquilizando por completo a la muchacha. Kagome estaba feliz de poder confesarse ante él, lo abrazó al cuello y ahondó su beso, lo cual provocó una sonrisa en Inuyasha y también su sorpresa, pero se dejó llevar, la besaba saboreando sus labios y estrechándola contra su cuerpo, hacía mucho no estaba con una mujer, menos con alguien que le provocara tantas sensaciones, que lo hiciera arder de tanto deseo, se apartó de su boca a pesar de que ella quería prolongar el beso, la sostuvo contra su pecho respirando con fuerza contra su rostro, Kagome sentía el calor de su aliento chocando en su cara, el vaivén agitado de su pecho contra el suyo, parecía turbado y su rostro denotaba un leve sufrimiento, ella alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, sus dedos delinearon la línea de su mandíbula con lentitud y luego siguieron el contorno de su boca, entonces él pareció retener el aliento, sus ojos dorados se clavaron en su mirada, como un halcón que estaba a punto de perder el control, pero pareció meditarlo, meditarlo demasiado, debatiéndose si debía continuar o detenerse.

Finalmente suspiró y la soltó con suavidad.

- ¿No crees que hace mucho calor?- Dijo en cambio, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

La joven jadeó porque hubiera querido seguir con sus besos y sus caricias hasta donde la razón lo permitiese...

- ¿Si?- Fue lo único que logró decir, aun jadeante y mirándolo con suma atención.

- Definitivamente hace mucho calor- Dijo él poniéndose inesperadamente de pie.

Kagome lo observó expectante, luego turbada cuando Inuyasha se quitó la camiseta y los zapatos, reía divertido.

- Qué... ¿qué haces?- Balbuceó ella sin comprender.

El hombre estiró su mano, invitándola a ponerse de pie.

- Vamos a bañarnos.

La joven lo miró con reticencia, pensó que bromeaba, pero él insistía entonces meneó la cabeza.

- Ahh, no, estas loco.

- ¡Vamos!- Insistió y la tomó de una mano obligándola a ponerse de pie.

- No... no, no llevo el traje de baño puesto- Protestó.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

- Yo tampoco.

Kagome lo miró fijamente, sus mejillas se volvieron a ruborizar.

- Me lo imaginé.

- Ahhh pero qué importa...- Dijo él soltándola y entonces comenzó a desabotonarse el botón de su pantalón. La joven lo observó estupefacta y luego intentó mirar el mar, pensó que bromeaba pero cuando lo miró de reojo vio que en verdad se estaba quitando rápidamente los pantalones.- Ya, te toca, quítate el vestido.

Lo miró ofendida.

- Atrevido.

Inuyasha rió fuertemente, llevaba un bóxer de color negro corto hasta el muslo y no tan ajustado, bien podría pasar por un traje de baño, pensó la joven, pero para ella sería muy distinto. Ni loca se quitaría el vestido.

- Vamos Kagome, ven- La llamó desde el agua, estirando sus brazos para recibirla.

Era una tentación... se mordisqueó el labio y sus dedos juguetearon con los breteles de su vestido. Él la miraba expectante, con sus ojos libidos que causaban escalofríos.

- Entonces ven así, no importa ¿a quien le importa?- Inuyasha hablaba fuerte y sonreía demasiado- Estamos solos, ven por favor.

La joven sonrió y agradeció en silencio su comprensión. Se quitó las sandalias y caminó con lentitud a su encuentro. El hombre se encontraba con el agua hasta los muslos, las olas chocaban con suavidad sobre su piel bronceada y musculosa, se empapaba de agua sus hombros y las gotitas se deslizaban por su pecho, Kagome no pudo evitar maravillarse de su perfección. Él le sonrió y estiró su mano, ella caminó sintiendo la tibieza de las aguas, se acercó y su mano dio alcance con la suya, Inuyasha la jaló hacia él con suavidad, la joven se acurrucó en su pecho y el calor del cuerpo varonil, aun húmedo de agua de mar, seguía así y la traspasó aunque estuviera vestida.

- ¿Sabes?- Murmuró Inuyasha en su oído, sonriendo- Tú me haces sentir... cosas...- Se burló.

Kagome se apartó levemente de él para mirarlo con fingido reproche.

- Oye...

Él le dio un beso corto en los labios.

- Lo que quería decir es que... a tu lado me siento vivo otra vez... y feliz... y...- La miró con intensidad-... aunque pienses que es muy pronto yo... siento algo muy fuerte por ti... quizás...

Ella lo besó con fuerza acallando sus palabras.

- No digas nada aun... nada de lo que no estes seguro.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente. Si ella supiera...

Kagome se deshizo de su abrazo y se alejó dos pasos hacia el interior, comenzó a lanzarle agua con sus manos y él la imitó, pronto quedaron completamente empapados, se abrazaron y rieron como niños, nadaron más hacia el interior, el agua era extremadamente agradable, limpia y tranquila, el sol brillaba en lo alto, algunas gaviotas surcaron el intenso cielo azul, lo único que se escuchaba en aquel paraje tan solitario eran los chapoteos en el agua y sus risas casi infantiles.

Momentos más tarde Inuyasha la tenía abrazada fuertemente contra su pecho, besaba su hombro húmedo mientras ella ladeaba el rostro permitiéndole en su totalidad que hiciera lo que se le antojara, cada minuto que pasaba se sentían más y más unidos el uno al otro, como si siempre debió ser así.

Kagome acarició en un principio con timidez, luego con deseo la espalda desnuda del hombre. Caía bajo la somnolencia con sus besos ardientes y sus caricias en su cintura. Su calor la embriagaba y ella se dejaba llevar, sintió que sus manos grandes y varoniles subían palpando su piel húmeda, la espalda, sus hombros, sus dedos descorrieron el bretel de su hombro derecho, el que besaba, la joven gimió y se aferró más a él, ofreciendo su cuerpo, Inuyasha entreabrió la mirada, saboreando el sabor de su piel dulce y salada, volviendo una vez más a la realidad, apartó finalmente su boca y afirmó su frente en la suya, respirando con fuerza. Kagome también abrió los ojos y suspiró una vez más, comprendiendo el porque él se detenía ¿quería ella que se detuviera? Por un instante, no.

¿Y ahora?

La respuesta era no.

- Mejor volvemos al hotel...- Murmuró él con suavidad.

La joven estuvo de acuerdo. Quizás era mejor...

Ella estaba empapada e Inuyasha bromeaba por no haberse quitado el vestido, entraron al hotel y el hombre se despidió de ella con un beso intenso, prometiéndose que se verían más tarde, una vez más.

Feliz, Kagome caminó por el pasillo solitario de su habitación tarareando una canción y recordando sonriente lo sucedido aquella tarde, llevaba sus sandalias en la mano, el vestido completamente húmedo al igual que su cabello pero no chorreaba agua, había recibido la tarjeta en la recepción y se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando de pronto apareció Sango, quien venía caminando muy seria y cuando la vio se detuvo y la miró turbada, luego confundida.

A Kagome se le fue la sangre al rostro.

- ¿Kagome?

Se aproximó a ella mirándola de arriba abajo, completamente sorprendida.

- Ahh... eh... hola Sango.

- ¿Por qué estas tan mojada?- Preguntó en cambio.

- Ehh... – El corazón le latía muy fuerte, tragó apenas-... me... me bañé...- Y puso su mejor cara de torpeza.

- Sí, ya veo... – La miró con reticencia-... creí que estabas cansada... algo me ocultas ¿verdad?

- Ja...- Sabía que era un libro abierto ¿y qué podía hacer? No estaba acostumbrada a fingir y menos a mentir, además Sango la conocía.- ¿Cómo estuvo tu paseo?- Le preguntó en cambio, evadiendo la conversación.

- Sí... cámbiame de tema...- Respondió la otra muy seria-... estas ocultándome algo muy importante, te conozco...

Sentía que la iba a descubrir de un momento a otro. Y en realidad no quería... no quería... era libre así con Inuyasha ahora... no podía decirle aun...

- ¿Y a qué venías a mi habitación?

Sango hizo una mueca cómplice, la miró de arriba abajo otra vez, estudiándola, pensando, pero parecía que no lograba descifrar el misterio porque finalmente se dio por vencida.

- Sólo era para avisarte... que comeríamos a las 8... ¿te parece? ¿estarás desocupada a esa hora?

Se burlaba de ella. Sango comenzaba a sospechar, sí, estaba segura. Pero seguramente no sabía quien más estaba implicado en todo el misterio.

- Sí... claro...- Murmuró.

- Bien...- Respondió la otra mirándola con una sonrisa retenida.

Al fin se marchó y Kagome entró a su habitación.

Diablos... Sango no descansaría hasta descubrir su secreto, eso era seguro. ¡Maldición!

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos nuevamente, **les agradezco sus comentarios a las personas que me lo dejaron de alguna manera**, ya que la página andubo con problemas, **también agradezco a aquellas que agregaron mis fics a sus favoritos**, me llegan esas alertas así que por eso me entero, muchas gracias por su apoyo jeje y** también a aquellos que simplemente leen**.

No haré analisis del capítulo porque casi son las 2 de la madrugada, mejor háganlo ustedes... las que decían que porqué Kagome quería mantener la relación en secreto esta explicado al principio... las demás dudas se irán sabiendo más adelante.

Ya, me voy porque mañana madrugo y no sé como me levantaré jeje.

Cuídense mucho.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	10. Malentendidos

**Capítulo 10: "Malentendidos"**

Mientras el agua helada de la ducha caía sobre su cuerpo, Inuyasha sólo lograba pensar en ella, la joven sacerdotisa amable y hermosa que le había confesado su verdad, la verdad de no existir nadie antes que él. El hombre torció la boca a modo de sonrisa casi fanfarrona. Era increíble tenerla entre sus brazos y que ella respondiera de la misma forma apasionada que la de él. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado... tampoco hubiera creído que él caería rendido a sus pies... por que lo estaba... la necesitaba, adoraba la forma en que lo miraba, le hablaba, lo enloquecía sus besos, sus caricias… todo…

Y ansiaba darle todo también.

Pero entonces frunció el ceño y el recuerdo de una mujer increíblemente hermosa pero manipuladora se adueñó de su pensamiento, borrando por completo el recuerdo de la joven sacerdotisa. Y entonces sintió su pecho oprimirse y una punzada en el corazón.

De pronto, todo el amor que sentía, el buen humor, el regocijo, desapareció para dar paso a la rabia, la angustia, la tristeza y luego la confusión.

Apretó la mandíbula, cerró la llave de la ducha, descorrió con fiereza la cortina y tomó la toalla que colgaba cerca. Se secó frotando con poca delicadeza, como si quisiera raspar la piel, quitándose todos aquellos recuerdos. Él había amado, había entregado todo por ella, por Kikyo… pero al final… se arrepintió de haber desnudado así su corazón…

Qué pasaba si ahora sucedía lo mismo… si daba todo, si… si se enamoraba de Kagome y le entregaba todo lo que tenía como lo había hecho con Kikyo… si la historia se repetía, si ella…

Pero eran distintas… tan distintas… no podía equivocarse nuevamente… no, la verdad es que estaba ansioso por estar con Kagome otra vez, esto era distinto, muy distinto, además aquella muchachita siempre había llamado su atención, tenerla ahora, recibir sus besos era algo que ni en sueños hubiera aspirado…

Un momento más tarde y terminando de vestir su ropa más cómoda, llamaron a la puerta y tuvo la loca idea que podría ser ella, pero se desilusionó bastante rápido cuando escuchó la voz de Miroku.

Hizo una mueca y abrió la puerta develando su rostro serio de siempre.

- Hola amigo- Miroku ni siquiera lo miró a la cara, entró a la habitación sin siquiera pedir permiso y se puso a hablar- Vengo a decirte que cenaremos a las 8... ¿te parece?

Sólo en ese instante lo miró pero lo que lo sorprendió fue la estela de perfume que había en la habitación. El hombre frunció el ceño y olisqueó el aire. Inuyasha cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a guardar la ropa que había sacado hacía un momento.

- Vaya… tan perfumado… - Se burló.

El de ojos dorados ni siquiera tomó en cuenta sus palabras, siguió ordenando y pensando en que después que su amigo se marchara iría a la habitación de Kagome, necesitaba estar a su lado… verla… besarla…

- ¡Ey! ¿qué te pasa?

Despertó de sus pensamientos y lo miró. Ni siquiera se acordaba que Miroku estaba ahí. Extraño y turbador… era primera vez que se sentía tan distraído.

- ¿Qué? ¿qué sucede?

- ¡Ya! ¡Lo descubrí! Tú andas ligando con alguien ¿verdad?

El rostro de Inuyasha era indescifrable, pero Miroku sonrió, como si eso en verdad lo complaciera.

- Siii, andas extraño... y mira ahora, todo perfumado... – Se acercó y lo abrazó con suma confianza-... cuéntame ¿esta hospedada en este hotel?

- Basta...- Masculló, soltándose de él y esquivando su mirada.

Miroku se quedó plantado en medio de la habitación, seguía sonriendo como idiota de sólo imaginar a su amigo entusiasmado con alguien... después de tanto dolor...

- No, no te enojes, si la verdad me alegro mucho.

Inuyasha, que había volteado para acomodar la ultima ropa en el ropero, volteó violentamente y lo miró directo frunciendo el ceño con gravedad.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que estoy interesado en alguien?

Miroku lució turbado. Alzó una ceja no muy convencido.

- Ah ¿no?

Inuyasha resopló. Sentía que perdía el tiempo con él y la paciencia. Intentó tranquilizarse, tenía que sacárselo de encima pronto.

- Bueno...- Murmuró, suavizando la voz-... ¿a qué venías?

Miroku se sentó en la cama, abrió más los ojos y retuvo una carcajada. Su amigo entornó los ojos. No había caso. Mentalizó contar hasta diez pero cuando llegó a esa cifra siguió el conteo... tenía unos deseos enormes de golpearle la cara.

- Miroku...- Bramó en lo bajo, mirándolo directamente con ojos casi asesinos.

El otro estalló en carcajadas sin importarle que bien podría su amigo romperle el cuello. Pero poco a poco Inuyasha se tranquilizó y suspiró derrotado ¿qué caso tenía? No iba a enfadarse con él, no lo iba a hacer, Miroku era un idiota y moriría idiota.

- Lo siento amigo jajajaja, lo siento jajaja... Se sentó en la cama y siguió riéndose-... jaja... es que... te delatas solo...

- Basta- Musitó ya sin ganas.

Miroku se rió un poco más y luego se tranquilizó, se pasó la mano por los ojos, si hasta lágrimas le habían sacado las carcajadas, después resopló y se puso de pie, se acercó a Inuyasha que estoicamente lo miraba ya sin ánimos.

- ¿Ves que estas distraído? Cuando entré a esta habitación te dije que cenaríamos a las 8.

- Ahh... eso...

Entornó los ojos y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Anda, dime quien es, dame una pista.

La sangre caliente la sentía casi en la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no te preocupas de conquistar bien a Sango y me dejas tranquilo?

Miroku se sorprendió y por fin dejó de sonreír. Tragó con fuerza y desvió el rostro hacia la pared, intentaba pensar en algo gracioso para romper el hielo pero realmente no se le ocurrió nada.

- Oye... – Musitó Inuyasha ya arrepentido.

El otro se volvió a mirarlo y luego se encogió de hombros, esbozó una débil sonrisa.

- Tienes razón... pero a veces es complicado hace entender a la persona que amas que confíe completamente en ti...- Chasqueó la lengua y cerró un ojos a modo cómplice-... pero trabajo en eso ¿sabes?- Sonrió- Quizás te lleves una sorpresa...

Suspiró una vez más y caminó hasta la puerta. Miroku no era un hombre rencoroso, así que volvió a sonreír volteando una vez más el rostro hacia él y con la mano en el pomo.

- No te creas que soy idiota, se nota a leguas que estas interesado en alguien... y no lo digo por los litros de perfume que te echaste encima jajaja

Inuyasha gruñó, tomó una almohada y se la lanzó, pero Miroku salió mucho antes que esta lo alcanzara.

Meditó lo que su amigo había dicho... y encontró que Kagome tenía razón, mejor era mantener el secreto entre ellos, sus amigos, por ahora, sólo molestarían, se entrometerían y olvidarían que ellos mismos están en problemas... no, lo mejor era que no supieran, Kagome tenía razón, sonrió luego con picardía... era más emocionante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Te gusta? Me lo compró en un pueblito que esta cerca del muelle... deberías conocerlo Kagome, es muy pintoresco, te gustará.

La joven sacerdotisa observaba maravillada el anillo de fina artesanía que decoraba el dedo de su amiga. No imaginaba a Miroku regalando algo así... bueno, no es que no regalase, pero esto...

- ¿Es tu anillo de compromiso?- Se aventuró a preguntar.

Sango sonrió con serenidad.

- Creo que... sí.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzó dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Te felicito ¡te felicito!- Se separó y la miró emocionada, estudiándola. Sango lucía muy satisfecha. Eso le alegró, porque ver a una pareja tan bonita como la que formaba con Miroku merecían estar unidos- Entonces lo has aceptado.

- He sido algo tonta...- Murmuró Sango bajando la vista y contemplando el anillo de su dedo-... e infantil... el hecho que él mire a otras mujeres no significa nada... esta conmigo, me ama solamente a mí.

La sacerdotisa casi suspiró de satisfacción. Al fin había entendido, pero si se notaba a leguas que ese hombre la amaba demasiado y se preocupaba por ella, en los pocos días que ahí llevaban ya lo había demostrado de múltiples maneras. Kagome sabía que su amiga hacía lo correcto. Se sintió muy feliz por los dos, ya casi imaginaba la boda.

- Pero ¿y tu? Anda, ¿por qué no quieres decirme la verdad?

Su rostro se contrajo seriamente, no la miró pero supo que Sango la observaba con suma insistencia. Se puso de pie de forma abrupta y algo nerviosa.

- Oye, siento mucha hambre, ya es hora ¿cierto?

- Ahh cierto...

Sango sonreía porque a pesar de que Kagome no le contaba nada estaba segura que le ocultaba algo importante. Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa ni tan evasiva... pero... ¿sería posible que estuviera interesada en alguien? Hacía mucho había tenido un novio y luego ella se había avocado completamente a sus estudios... de cierta forma pensó que Kagome le daba mucha más importancia a su rol de sacerdotisa y a sus estudios que a lo demás.... pero siempre la gente cambiaba... y más ahora que el tiempo había curado sus heridas y ya era casi una profesional... ¿pero quien sería el que la había entusiasmado de esa forma? ¿y tan pronto? Apenas llevaban un par de días en el hotel... no era posible que se entusiasmara de un hombre de esa forma en tan poco tiempo... quizás era otra cosa lo que la tenía así... pero ¿qué?

Cuando llegaron al comedor solamente Miroku estaba ahí. Se acercaron y Kagome observó el efusivo beso que su amiga y el que pronto iba a ser su esposo se dieron. Era notorio el cambio de actitud en ellos ahora. El hombre murmuró algo en el oído de la joven, esta sonrió y luego le dio un débil golpe en el pecho, los dos rieron.

- Kagome ya lo sabe, se lo he contado.

Miroku la miró y alzó una ceja.

- Ahhh bueno... eso no impide que celebremos ¿verdad?

- Claro que no- Respondió Kagome.

En ese momento un garzón trajo una bandeja con champán y copas. Se la dejó a su amigo y luego se marchó.

- Esperaremos a Inuyasha...- Explicó Miroku-... él no sabe nada.

- Ojalá no tarde- Respondió Sango.

Kagome miró a su alrededor, deseando que apareciera pronto, estaba extrañamente ansiosa.

- Capaz que ni se aparezca...- Dijo el hombre tomando la botella y comenzando a descorcharla-... creo que anda entusiasmado con alguien....

- ¿¿¿En serio???

Sango estaba sorprendida y luego de mirar a su novio desvió la vista hasta Kagome que se sonrojó y se le secó la garganta.

- Sí, así es... ya era hora... aunque...- Dejó la botella a un lado sin descorchar aun-... no creo que haya dejado de amar a Kikyo...

- Bueno... nunca se sabe ¿verdad, Kagome?- Preguntó Sango.

La joven no supo qué decir, pero por la mirada inquisidora, por la sonrisa burlona, por el tono malicioso... su amiga estaba sospechando... y se acercaba rápidamente a la verdad.

- No sé – Musitó al fin, acomodándose en la silla.

- No, yo sí sé y tú también lo sabes Sanguito... Inuyasha aun esta enamorado de ella ¿no ves que siempre la recuerda? Por eso se embriaga tanto... y va al departamento... vive con su fantasma, si apenas duerme...

Kagome había dejado de respirar casi, meditaba con terrible tristeza todo lo que su amigo decía, todo era verdad, ella misma era testigo de todo eso. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el cielo con nubes de color rosa y naranjas del atardecer.

- Pero... puede cambiar...- Dijo Sango.

- ¡Ja! Claro... pero no tan rápido- Arrugó el ceño-... de todas formas esta bien que este interesado en alguien, quizás lo que él ande buscando es una joven que lo haga olvidar y... que le de cariñitos... después de todo es hombre jajaja ¿hace cuanto esta sin una mujer?

- Cállate o me enojo- Respondió Sango, algo disgustada y observando atentamente a Kagome.

La joven sacerdotisa no dijo nada, seguía con la vista fija en el cielo. Aunque su amiga no sabía que la indiferencia que demostraba en ese momento era una fachada, sin querer Kagome casi lloraba por dentro.

La muchacha comprendió, que lo que Miroku decía era verdad, Inuyasha no había olvidado a la mujer con la cual iba a contraer matrimonio, era imposible que la olvidara si hacía poco aun se emborrachaba y sufría por su ausencia... entonces estaba con ella para olvidarla, porque era un hombre y necesitaba satisfacer sus deseos.

Se estremeció cuando recordó lo que había sucedido en la playa.

- Lamento la tardanza.

Su voz le desbocó el corazón de forma dolorosa, ni siquiera lo miró, saludó casi con inercia mientras Miroku le daba la noticia al hombre, Inuyasha se sentó a su lado, como siempre.

- Hablábamos de ti- Dijo Miroku y en ese momento descorchó el champan- No te preocupes, nada malo, solo queremos que seas feliz.

Inuyasha esbozó una leve sonrisa, miró de reojo a Kagome que tomaba su copa llena de champán, después él recibió la suya.

Brindaron por el compromiso, después les trajeron la comida. En tanto la conversación se centró en el paseo que había dado aquel día, en lo mucho que habían conocido, en algunas anécdotas, en los innumerables lugares de interés con que contaba la isla.

Kagome sólo escuchaba e hizo un par de comentarios, nada relevante, sólo para mantener la conversación. Inuyasha como siempre se mantuvo reservado y muy callado, pero estaba en todo momento alerta a ella, la muchacha que tenía a su lado, la que en ni un solo momento lo había mirado...

La velada transcurrió rápidamente, pronto anocheció. Los novios comenzaron a actuar muy melosos, la joven sacerdotisa supo que ya era hora de dejarlos solos. Luego del postre se puso de pie y se despidió, diciendo que se iba a dormir porque estaba muy cansada.

- Pero apenas son las 10, nadie se va a la cama a esa hora en vacaciones- Bromeó Miroku.

- Déjala tranquila- Lo interrumpió su novia.

Sango pensó que quizás se equivocaba, que Kagome en verdad no tenía a nadie y por eso se iba a la cama tan temprano. Cuando Miroku había hablado de Inuyasha pensó que había dado en el clavo, que esos dos se habían entendido. Pero luego pensó que Inuyasha si seguía tan enamorado de Kikyou (ya que sufría mucho por su ausencia) no estaría ligando con su mejor amiga sólo por tener una aventura y satisfacer sus instintos... si eso era así ¡lo mataría!

Los contempló durante la cena y los dos se comportaron tan indiferentes como siempre.

Inuyasha tragó fuerte y deseó que esa excusa fuera mentira. Esperó un momento prudente para que los demás no se dieran cuenta, pero la espera lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor y ver a esos darse de arrumacos lo estaba empeorando. Se puso rápidamente de pie, la silla se arrastró en el piso provocando un ruido estrepitoso, los novios lo miraron molestos, a él poco le importó.

- Bueno, los dejo.

- ¿Te vas a dormir también?- Se burló Miroku.

Sango había clavado su mirada inquisidora en la de Inuyasha.

- No. Daré una vuelta por ahí.

Se marchó dejándolos solos. Sango pensó que en un momento más descubriría si en verdad o no esos andaban en algo... si era así tendría una discusión muy seria con Inuyasha. Nadie lastimaba a su amiga, nadie jugaba con ella.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, no tenía deseos de nada, la joven sacerdotisa se aproximó a la ventana y su mirada se detuvo en la oscuridad de la noche. El mar, tras el bosquecillo, parecía una inmensa masa negra y tranquila. Había luna allá afuera y hubiera sido bonito dar una caminata antes de dormir en la playa. Hubiera sido bonito... romántico...

Kagome sollozó y se mordió el labio. Estaba dando su corazón sin darse cuenta que podía salir lastimada... bueno, el amor era así, pero le dolía saber que estaba siendo usada en todo esto. Ella... ella sentía algo maravilloso y profundo por Inuyasha... y le hubiera dado su corazón y su alma si él se lo pidiera... pero... ¿y él? Miroku tenía razón... él no podía haber olvidado tan pronto a Kikyou si la amaba tanto, si la extrañaba tanto, si se emborrachaba todos los días por su ausencia...

De pronto, dos suaves golpes en la puerta la alertaron, supo de inmediato que era Inuyasha, obvio, conocía incluso hasta ese gesto. No, no quería verlo, no quería ni hablarle, nada, necesitaba alejarse de él o saldría horriblemente lastimada.

- ¿Kagome?- Murmuró Inuyasha con su voz ronca pero suave.

Ella corrió hasta la cama y se cubrió por completo. No había asegurado la puerta, pero no estaba segura si él sería capaz de entrar sin su autorización.

Dando la espalda, escuchó que la puerta se abría y la luz del pasillo iluminó débilmente su habitación. Ella apretó los labios y tragó con fuerza. Sentía el corazón en la garganta.

Sentía la mirada quemante en su nuca, rogó para que se marchara pronto, casi no respiraba, en verdad se encontraba muy triste, muy desilusionada y confundida con todo esto... era como si de pronto el sueño se hubiera convertido en pesadilla. Le dolía demasiado... porque... sentía que la habían usado...

Él se dio por vencido y cerró la puerta dando un largo suspiro. Kagome se arropó más en la cama y sollozó. Había visto a Houyo sufrir por un amor no correspondido, ahora pagaba, pagaba dolorosamente por eso... quizás era su castigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sango logró evadir un momento a Miroku aludiendo ir al tocador, pero en realidad necesitaba comprobar fehacientemente su teoría. Se dirigió presurosa a la habitación de Kagome, si su amiga no estaba allí entonces tendría razones para sospechar, casi podía estar segura que esos dos andaban juntos, que de alguna forma Inuyasha era el culpable, que la había seducido o algo así. Pero pensándolo bien le parecía casi imposible que ese hombre sedujera a su amiga... bien... quizás Inuyasha no era el objeto de afecto de Kagome, quizás era otro y ojalá fuera así.

Tocó la puerta y preguntó.

- ¿Kagome? ¿estas despierta?

Esperó un segundo y luego la abrió. Y se sorprendió de ver a su amiga dormida en la cama. Apretó los labios y la cerró rápidamente. Ahora se sentía culpable. Había dudado de ella y estaba siendo demasiado entrometida... ahhh pero es que en verdad le preocupó que Kagome se hubiera involucrado con Inuyasha...

Bien... si Inuyasha andaba en enredos que bueno que fuera con alguien que no conocía... no es que no lo apreciara... pero Miroku le había abierto los ojos, él sólo buscaba a alguien para pasar el rato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el desayuno, sólo tres fueron los que asistieron al comedor.

- Kagome no se siente muy bien... así que pidió servicio a la habitación- Dijo Sango, algo preocupada.

- ¡Oh! ¿esta enferma?- Preguntó Miroku engulléndose un buen trozo de pan y queso de cabra.

- No sé. Dice que no es nada... que sólo esta cansada.

- Ahh quizás quiere que la dejes tranquila... ella vino a descansar y tu lo único que quieres es que te acompañe a cuanta cosa se te ocurra...- Ella lo miró fijamente-... cariñito, somos pocos los que podemos seguir tu ritmo...

Sango entornó los ojos pero luego lo pensó mejor.

- Mmmm cierto... quizás tu puedas acompañarme de ahora en adelante...

- A donde quieras Sanguito, de ahora en adelante no nos separaremos más- Sonrió su novio.

Inuyasha se removió en su asiento, comenzaba a preocuparse. Sus amigos lo dejaron solo y él se paseó un momento por el jardín hasta que encontró el valor para ir a la habitación de ella y preguntar como estaba.

Golpeó suavemente y escuchó su voz.

- ¿Quién?

- Soy yo.- Respondió muy bajo, ronco.

Se produjo un leve silencio, él cada vez se impacientaba más, escuchó luego pasos que se acercaban, Kagome abrió la puerta y ambos se encontraron cara a cara.

A Inuyasha le turbó verla vestida, pensó que estaría en cama y enferma, pero la persona que tenía enfrente no lucía para nada así, al contrario, ella irradiaba demasiada energía, lo miraba fijamente con seriedad, el cuerpo tenso, los labios apretados, los ojos brillantes y casi atemorizantes, la observó mejor y descubrió lo enrojecido que estos estaban y también las oscuras sombras bajo ellos. Quizás sí estaba enferma.

- Quería... quería saber como te encontrabas...

- Muy bien- Respondió con sequedad alzando levemente la barbilla.

La miró sorprendido por su actitud. La estudió nuevamente sin importarle que pareciera descarado, necesitaba saber, descubrir qué diablos pasaba.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Contrarrestó Kagome otra vez sin compasión.

Él enfocó su mirada dorada en la suya, agudizándola, como si intentara leer su corazón.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- Le preguntó al fin, muy serio y con bastante poca paciencia.

- Nada.

Inuyasha resopló con fuerza.

- Mientes...- Masculló y entonces entró sin permiso a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Kagome lo miró sorprendida y retrocedió ante su paso. La careta de frialdad y aspereza desapareció.

- ¡Qué haces! ¡Sal de aquí! – Hubiera querido detenerlo pero ni siquiera se atrevía a acercarse a él- ¡Oh! por favor... Sango vendrá en cualquier momento... vete...

El hombre se detuvo en medio de la habitación. Kagome lo miraba dolida y temblorosa ahora, no había que ser un genio para saber que algo extraño estaba pasando... y él tenía algo que ver.

- Dime qué sucede ¿por qué te comportas así? De pronto me evades y...- Inuyasha tragó con fuerza. Se dio cuenta que le dolía su actitud, le dolía demasiado porque sentía un nudo en la garganta- ¿Qué pasa?

La joven respiraba con fuerza. Verlo ahí tan cerca había alterado demasiado su corazón. ¡Lo quería! Claro que lo quería.

- Sango va a venir...

- ¡Al diablo Sango!- Bramó enojado.

Ella lo miró atemorizada. Nunca lo había visto así, tan alterado. Se produjo un silencio terrible en la habitación. Inuyasha intentó tranquilizarse, comenzó a respirar más pausadamente disipando la rabia y la frustración, necesita hacerlo.

- Quiero... quiero saber qué sucedió... qué sucedió entre el momento que volvimos de la playa y la cena... qué fue lo que cambió.

Kagome casi sentía el sollozo en su garganta, tragó, la hiel era dolorosa y amarga, se mordisqueó el labio, nerviosa, desvió la mirada de la suya, sentía que le perforaba los ojos.

- Esto no va a funcionar... mejor vete... por favor...

La miró incrédulo, se movió luego inquieto.

- ¿Por qué dices que no va a funcionar?

Su voz era débil ahora, apenas un susurro. Kagome volvió a posar la mirada en la de él.

- Tu aun amas a esa mujer, yo sólo soy... – Enrojeció y volvió a alterarse-... sal de aquí, Sango va a venir.

- Sango no vendrá porque esta con Miroku- Respondió él con agresividad.

Ella no respondió, pero lucía nerviosa, dolida, casi a punto de llorar. Inuyasha resopló e intentó pensar ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? Imaginar que ella quisiera terminar con lo poco que tenían lo había turbado y alterado por completo. No, no quería hacerlo, no podía alejarse de ella, era... era absurdo, ilógico ¡no! ¿por qué? Si era tan feliz a su lado ¡no! No lo aceptaba ¡no!

- Yo no amo a Kikyo, eso es absurdo...- Murmuró al fin.

La joven volvió a desviar la vista e hizo una mueca.

- Ni siquiera duermes pensando aun por ella- Lo enfrentó al fin dándose valor- Sé que piensas en ella, te emborrachas por ella, lloras por ella...

El rostro de Inuyasha palideció. El silencio de él le confirmó a la muchacha que todo era cierto. Sentía su corazón destrozado.

- No... no es lo que imaginas... no es lo que piensas... no es así...

Kagome lo miró fijamente, sorprendida. Inuyasha la contempló un momento, estaba muy turbado y parecía buscar las palabras para explicarse. Luego el hombre resopló y entrecerró los ojos, caminó hasta la puerta dándole la espalda, cuando tomó el pomo volteó y la miró fijo, su rostro era el de antes, la miraba el Inuyasha seguro de sí mismo, el enigmático, serio.

- Creo que es hora de confesarte mi historia... pero no aquí... y no ahora...

Entonces se marchó, dejándola sola ahí en medio de la habitación, más confundida que nunca, pero con la promesa de imaginar que todo tenía una explicación, una explicación que le develara que no era juguete en sus manos... ansiaba eso... rogó por eso...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, **muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron su comentario, aunque alguna dice por ahí que quizás no lo lea, se equivoca, si los leo, como no, si son mi estímulo y apoyo** XDXDXD

Lamento la tardanza, les dije que comenzaba las clases... espero les haya agradado el capítulo, momentos así son necesarios para fortalecer la relación y ¡aclarar todo! jejeje

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y también a quienes leen, nos vemos pronto, cuídense mucho.

**_Lady Sakura Lee._**


	11. El Secreto de Inuyasha

**Capítulo 11: "El Secreto de Inuyasha"**

Aquel día fue eterno, y aunque recordaba claramente el: "_Creo que es hora de confesarte mi historia... pero no aquí... y no ahora..._" lo esperó con ansiedad y también algo de miedo. ¿qué era lo que Inuyasha ocultaba? ¿Cuál era el misterio en torno a Kikyo y él?

_- No... no es lo que imaginas... no es lo que piensas... no es así..._

¿Podía estar tan errónea? ¿podía haber malinterpretado su actitud? ¿estaba equivocada en todo? Pero... ¿cómo? ¡Eso significaba que todo el mundo estaba equivocado!

No podía ser cierto... era absurdo e increíble a la vez... pero... después que él había ido a su habitación, después de hablar como lo hizo... de mirarla como lo hizo... algo dentro de su pecho le decía que debía confiar... Inuyasha no podía estar mintiendo.

Por la tarde, casi al anochecer, se atrevió a bajar imaginando que quizás él se reuniría con sus amigos a la hora de cenar. Pero no había ninguno de los del grupo allí. Y se sintió más sola que nunca.

Miroku y Sango debía estar disfrutando de la vida, juntos y felices... e Inuyasha y ella estaban separados por las cosas que sus amigos habían comentado... no era justo y hasta sintió rabia por ellos. No, no era justo.

La próxima vez dejaría de hacer tanto caso a sus comentarios... la verdad es que ellos de alguna forma siempre estropeaban todo, diciendo cosas que no eran cierta, malinterpretando todo. Suspiró derrotada. Desearía poder ir a su habitación y trataría de hablar con Inuyasha, sin embargo, lamentablemente, él había dicho que ahora no ¿le habría dolido su desconfianza? Quizás era eso... quizás lo había lastimado, demasiado.

Se fue nuevamente a su habitación y se quedó observando el paisaje. Poco a poco el cielo se fue poblando de estrellas y algunas parejas salieron al exterior a disfrutar del lugar. Kagome abrió la ventana y reposó la cabeza en el marco, desolada y sintiéndose solitaria. La brisa de la noche ni siquiera la animó. Se quedó estática ahí con la mirada perdida en las estrellas y pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a Inuyasha. Era de locos, no sabía porqué ansiaba estar a su lado, de esa manera tan... tan abrumadora, desesperante, casi agonizante. Y sí, podría ir ahora a su habitación sólo para que olvidara su estúpida explicación... pero no lo haría, respetaba demasiado su decisión...

Y entonces lo vio, su corazón se lo anticipó latiendo de pronto a mil, ella se incorporó y vio su silueta saliendo del hotel y dirigiéndose al sendero que conducía a la playa. Kagome lo observó y se mordió los labios de impotencia. Quizás en verdad estaba disgustado y la evitaba... miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las 3 de la madrugada. Muy tarde ya... él no dormía... y ella tampoco ahora podía hacerlo. ¡Cielos! ¿por qué le dolía tanto? ¿por qué el maravillo sueño se había agriado tanto?

- Creo... creo... que lo amo...- Gimió, y entonces ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

Cuando dijo aquello sintió que un enorme peso se liberaba de su pecho, sin embargo, a pesar de eso, un dolor horrible en su corazón se había apoderado de él. Estaba enamorada... y... ¿qué sentiría Inuyasha por ella?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luz matutina del día la despertó de su tormentoso sueño. Al alzar la cabeza, casi sintió crujir el cuello, se llevó la mano a él y se lo sobó haciendo muecas y mirando a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida ahí mismo, junto a la ventana, sentada en una silla con el marco de cabecera. Se movió y luego estiró brazos y piernas para después ponerse de pie. El cuerpo parecía acalambrado pero dejó de sufrir por el dolor cuando recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Ojalá Inuyasha cumpliera su palabra y hoy le revelara todo. En realidad... ahora lo que necesitaba es que volviera a hablarle, era lo que más le importaba, más incluso que su antigua relación.

Se fue al baño y se dio una ducha de agua helada, luego volvió a cambiarse, esta vez vistió pantaloncillos cortos hasta el muslo de color blanco y una blusa sin mangas algo holgada del mismo color, amarró su cabello a una coleta algo alta y se calzó sandalias por ser lo más cómodo y refrescante para un día que auguraba ser uno de los más calurosos desde que estaban ahí.

Echó un vistazo al reloj que no usaba y que desde había llegado siempre permanecía en su mesita de noche, y se dio cuenta que era algo temprano para desayunar. No es que tuviera hambre, sino porque era la excusa para poder verlo. No tenía otra alternativa porque ni siquiera sabía cual era su habitación... pero podría preguntar en la recepción... sí, eso iba a hacer. Respiró con profundidad, luego se miró en un espejo y se acomodó el flequillo, hizo una mueca, nunca se encontraba lo suficientemente bonita como para atraerlo... se mordisqueó los labios y desechó el pensamiento. No era hora de andar con inseguridades ahora o se acobardaría. Y no quería acobardarse, ya bastante había sentido aquella horrible agonía por no poder verlo.

Apartó el rostro del espejo y caminó a paso acelerado para salir de la habitación. Miró hacia el final opuesto del pasillo sólo para asegurarse, pero como era lógico nadie conocido apareció, después de todo era aun muy temprano. Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo y luego se dirigió a la recepción. La recepcionista era una mujer joven de cabello rubio esta vez y cara de boba, hablaba muy solícita con un caballero. Kagome no tuvo otra opción que esperar su tonta charla, movió los pies y las manos inquieta, acelerada, al borde de la desesperación... maldito turista ¿¿cómo se le ocurría preguntar tantas estupideces a esa mujer que a todas luces no sabía nada?? Sus mejillas se colorearon de pura rabia contenida, sin embargo, de pronto sintió el roce de una mano en la suya y antes de voltear ésta la encerraba entre la suya, supo por el calor, por la suavidad y la aspereza que era él, antes de mirarlo. Y entonces, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el arrebatador ámbar de los suyos, se tranquilizó.

- Ven.

Fue todo lo que dijo, tironeando de ella hacia el exterior. Se dejó llevar sin protesta alguna, el corazón parecía revivir nuevamente y se llenaba de aquel exquisito calor que envolvía por completo su cuerpo.

Salieron al exterior y luego él soltó su mano, caminó a paso seguro hasta el automóvil gris que estaba en la entrada aun con el motor en marcha, abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña para que entrara.

Se había detenido y lo miraba sorprendida, sin comprender absolutamente nada. Esperaba que comenzara a hablar, no que la invitara a salir. Pero luego pensó que quizás ese era parte del plan, llevarla a algún lugar en donde pudieran conversar tranquilos y sin que sus amigos pudieran interrumpirlos. Se acercó y entró, Inuyasha cerró la puerta suavemente y rodeó el automóvil para entrar por el otro lado.

Cuando se sentó a su lado, Kagome lo observaba incrédula, él sólo la miró de reojo, estaba tan serio... sacó unas gafas de sol oscuras del bolsillo superior de su camisa y luego se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Al notar que no iba a hablar ella se aventuró a preguntar con suavidad, casi con ingenuidad.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

Lo vio tragar fuertemente, tensar la mandíbula, mover la llave del vehículo con seguridad absoluta y hacerlo encender.

El automóvil de movió primero lentamente, después con brutal aceleración. Kagome apretó los labios, lo miró frunciendo el ceño y esperando su respuesta.

- Ya verás.- Respondió al fin, y sus labios esbozaron una tenue mueca.

La joven tragó con fuerza y se sintió nerviosa.

- Pensé que íbamos a hablar.

- Eso haremos.

Ella resopló en respuesta a lo poco conforme de su respuesta. Lo contempló intentando dilucidar que era lo que se proponía. Agudizó su mirada en su rostro, en sus gestos, pero al cabo de unos minutos se dio por vencida y suspiró, volteando el rostro hacia la ventana y observando el asfalto de la carretera.

Con Inuyasha nunca se sabía, cualquier cosa se podía esperar de él. Sí, cualquier cosa.

Se volvió a mirarlo nuevamente y se sorprendió. Hubiera jurado que Inuyasha había sonreído maliciosamente. Sólo que fue antes de volver a pestañear ya no. ¿Se burlaba de ella? ¿O acaso estaba imaginando?

- Listo.- Dijo él, deteniendo el automóvil y apagando el motor.

Kagome miró hacia el frente y observó la marina. Aquel mismo lugar al cual habían acudido el primer día de este viaje cuando asistieron a las cuevas marinas en reemplazo de Miroku y Sango. Tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos. Lo primero fue el leve temor de estar otra vez en una embarcación y que esta navegara bajo las interminables y lúgubres cúpulas de piedra. Casi jadeó y pensó que se asfixiaba nuevamente.

- ¿Kagome?

La joven alzó la mirada y jadeó, pálida y casi sudorosa.

- ¿Eh?- Gimió apenas y sus labios le temblaron.

Inuyasha estaba en su puerta y esperaba ayudarla a salir, al verla tan alterada y nerviosa se inclinó y le desabrochó el cinturón, se inclinó tanto como pudo sólo para observar su rostro, él arrugó la frente, preocupado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

La muchacha lo miró con la boca semi abierta, orgullosa como era tragó con fuerza y se hizo la valiente, negó con su cabeza rápidamente.

- Nada, nada.

El hombre la observó con cuidado, era obvio que no le creía. Se incorporó dándole paso a que ella saliera. Cuando Kagome estuvo ya a su lado pudo observar el sudor de su frente, la palidez de su rostro, el brillo inusitado en sus ojos. Él ya la había visto así antes... claro...

- ¿Tienes miedo?- Preguntó al fin elevando un poco la voz y fijando sus pupilas en las suyas.

La joven sólo pudo tragar, intimidada ante él. Inuyasha suspiró con suavidad y cerró la puerta del auto, la tomó de los hombros para mirarla a la cara, Kagome sólo se resignó a escuchar.

- No tienes porqué tenerlo, no iremos a las cuevas, si es lo que te preocupa.

La muchacha sonrió avergonzada.

- Podría... soportarlo, si quieres...

Él rio fuertemente y a Kagome siempre le sorprendía cuando Inuyasha lo hacía, es que sus risas no eran muy a menudo, pero se complació al pensar que aquellas escasas sonrisas que había visto, sobre todo las de este tipo, abiertas y francas, habían sido sólo en su presencia.

- No iremos a las cuevas ¿crees que me gusta verte sufrir?

Kagome echó un vistazo a la marina. Las embarcaciones tampoco eran su devoción, pero el mareo que estas le producían podría soportarlo, no eran nada en todo caso, con la sensación de claustrofobia. Resopló aliviada en parte y lo miró.

- ¿Y entonces?

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Te gustará, pero lamento que la única forma de llegar sea por mar.

Kagome se relamió los labios y volvió los ojos nuevamente a la marina. Allí habían muchas embarcaciones de todo tipo, turísticas, privadas, yates pequeños con un solo mástil, otros grandes y lujosos a motor...

- Entonces iremos en...- Musitó, dubitativa.

- En lo más cómodo posible.- Dijo él, posando su mano tras su espalda y obligándola a caminar en la dirección donde se encontraban las embarcaciones.

Inuyasha de pronto se adelantó a un grupo de 2 hombres que parecían estar muy cerca de un pequeño yate. Éstos, en cuanto vieron a Inuyasha acercarse, dejaron de conversar y se irguieron junto a la rampa que unía la embarcación con el muelle. Hablaron un par de segundos y uno de ellos osó mirar a Kagome. Inuyasha arrugó la frente y el otro desvió rápidamente la mirada e hizo una inclinación de cabeza cuando éste habló una vez más. Entonces el hombre de ojos dorados se volvió hacia la joven, se quitó las gafas y le tomó una mano.

- Vamos.

El corazón de ella brincó aceleradamente.

- ¿Adónde?

Inuyasha casi la arrastró al pequeño yate.

- Confía en mí.- Musitó, ayudándola a cruzar el pequeño puente que unía el muelle y la embarcación.

Ella lo hizo con cautela, con la cabeza llena de preguntas y dudas, pero esas las dejaría para después porque en verdad ahora confiaba en él ¿qué mal podría causar?

Inuyasha subió y desanudó la cuerda que sostenía el yate al muelle, caminó hasta donde estaban los controladores, la joven lo siguió y se posó a su lado. Observó como él hacía una serie de maniobras que no parecían tan complicadas, rugió un motor y la embarcación comenzó a alejarse de tierra, el hombre posó las manos en un manubrio similar al de los automóviles.

- Sabes conducir esta cosa...- Se mofó ella, sonriendo y mirándolo con atención.

- ¡Feh! Si supieras todas las cosas que me obligaron a hacer en mi trabajo...

- Jaja ¿acaso fuiste periodista de farándula y tenías que seguir a las estrellas de cine en botes a motor?- Se burló ella mientras se sentaba en un taburete en la orilla, no muy lejos de él.

- Bueno, seguir estrellas de cine no pero... esto es sólo parte del entrenamiento.

La joven lo siguió observando con detenimiento.

- ¿Qué clase de periodista eres?

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado, casi con picardía.

- Uno muy obsesivo a veces...

Kagome sonrió y su mirada se quedó estancada en el hermoso perfil perfecto, bronceado, endurecido del hombre, como si fuera un poderoso imán que la atraía y que aunque quisiera, no podía apartar la vista de él. Pasó un rato más que prudente y aun así, entre la consciencia y la consciencia no pudo apartar la vista de ese hombre. Y ya no era su rostro, sino su cuerpo entero, sus movimientos, el vaivén del cabello que se mecía salvaje al viento...

- Espero que no estes enfadada conmigo por no haber aclarado el asunto ayer.

Kagome pestañeó varias veces volviendo a la realidad, Inuyasha seguía con la vista en el frente, muy concentrado, aunque no estaba segura si era por que necesitaba estar atento a la ruta que llevaba o porque estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- Bueno...- Murmuró la joven, bajando la vista y jugueteando con sus dedos-... no exactamente...

Él la miró directo, cuando Kagome lo miró se le encogió el corazón.

- ¿No? ¿en serio?

- La verdad... – La joven tragó fuerte, sintió que sus mejillas le ardían de pronto-... sólo quería verte...

Él alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido, mantenía la boca semi abierta y la observaba fijo, como si ella hubiera dicho algo increíble o algo así.

- Entonces... ¿no estas enojada?- Musitó muy condescendiente, como un niño preocupado de recibir su castigo.

La muchacha sonrió suavemente.

- ¿Yo?... pues... no...- Hubiera querido decirle ahora que ayer había tenido el día para pensar en su actitud, en que le había dolido muchísimo más el no estar a su lado, no escucharlo ni verlo, que el pensar cosas terribles a cerca de él y lo que podría hacerle a ella. Si la estaba usando... si estaba jugando... ¿realmente le importaba? Pero le parecía increíble que fuera así, se había dado cuenta que en verdad él estaba interesado en ella... quizás había amado mucho a Kikyo... pero Inuyasha tenía el derecho aun a recordarla, sobre todo si habían estado a punto de compartir una vida... quizás para eso estaba ella, para sacarlo del agujero negro de los recuerdos y liberarlo ¿no? Se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo, era una sacerdotisa, pero admitía aun así que eso le causaba miedo.

De pronto fue nuevamente consciente de su entorno. Inuyasha había detenido el pequeño yate, Kagome se puso de pie y se asomó a mirar el fondo del mar, se maravilló de la transparencia de las aguas, un cardumen de peces de colores nadaron cerca y desaparecieron un par de metros más allá, la joven miró hacia el frente, un trozo de arena blanca como la harina los esperaba solo a ellos dos, no había nadie más en el lugar salvo la vegetación espesa un par de metros tras la playa y las palmeras que se mecían por la brisa marina.

Sintió las manos en su cintura que la apartaron del borde de la embarcación, él la volteó hacia su pecho, la joven lo miró agitada y expectante.

- Veo que esta vez el viaje no te ha afectado... ¿verdad?- Inuyasha la recorrió con la vista lívida-... pues no, parece que esta vez no. No sé si alegrarme o entristecerme.

- Tonto- Respondió ella pegándole en el pecho. Pero se sorprendió de sí misma, Inuyasha tenía razón, esta vez el viaje por mar no le había afectado... quizás sufrir mareos no era tan grave como la claustrofobia. Sonrió orgullosa- Es porque... tal vez lo he superado...

Él alzó una ceja y la observó con seriedad. De pronto el agarre en su cintura ya no fue posesivo, sino que leve, un instante más tarde el hombre suspiró y se alejó, caminó con lentitud hacia el borde de la embarcación, ni siquiera se tambaleó cuando esta se meció producto del oleaje. Kagome sólo se sentó donde había estado y lo miró acongojada. Quizás no debería haber hecho un comentario que pudiera lastimarlo.

- Ya sé lo que todos piensan...- Murmuró Inuyasha, observando la playa, así que la joven sólo podía ver el perfil de su rostro-... y tienen razón de pensar así... les he dejado pensar todo eso... ni siquiera Miroku lo sabe... nadie lo sabe...- Entonces desvió la vista y la clavó en ella-... pero ahora lo sabrás tu.

Kagome casi retuvo el aliento. De pronto nada importaba, ni estar en el lugar tan hermoso en que estaban, en la brisa tibia, en el sol radiante, nada, salvo él.

- Qué... qué pasó...- Murmuró apenas.

El hombre desvió la vista nuevamente hacia la isla, pareció perderse en sus recuerdos, la muchacha veía cuando fruncía tanto la frente que se le formaban más de dos hileras de arrugas, se tensaba, lo notaba por la mandíbula dura, por las manos en puño, por la tensión de su cuello. Kagome se miró las manos, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, salvo esperar, sólo deseaba que esto no fuera muy doloroso, aunque en parte estaba muy intrigada debido a las palabras de Inuyasha ¿qué significaba eso de que nadie sabía? ¿Qué había dejado que pensaran algo equivocado de él? ¿qué era? ¿qué había pasado entre esa mujer y él? ¿qué?

- Como tú fuiste indiferente conmigo, o eso me hiciste creer...- Murmuró al fin, dando un suspiro-... me fijé en ella... Kikyo... fue fácil establecer una relación...- Hizo una mueca burlona sin mirar aun a Kagome-... muy fácil...- La joven se estremeció, percibió que algo en aquellas palabras herían demasiado. De pronto Inuyasha volteó el rostro hacia ella y clavó su mirada en la suya, la joven casi sintió el corazón encogerse por completo-... lo tuve todo muy fácil... un cortejo... un compromiso... cariño...- Y la última palabra fue dicha en voz muy baja-... estabilidad... todo... o casi todo... quise hacerla mi esposa porque me proyecté con ella... fui ciego ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué?- Musitó Kagome, desconcertada y sintiendo un nudo horrendo en la garganta.

Inuyasha estiró sus labios, luego los frunció y miró el suelo un momento. Parecía meditar mucho y también en parte avergonzarse de lo sucedido. Suspiró al cabo de un par de minutos con resignación, alzó el rostro y se aproximó a ella sentándose a su lado. Kagome deseó abrazarlo cuando lo tuvo a su lado, sin embargo no lo hizo, sólo lo miró, aunque lo que transmitía su mirada tenía el mismo efecto que un abrazo, Inuyasha lo percibió así. Le sonrió agradecido.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?- Preguntó él con suavidad y tocando su mejilla- Pareciera que...

- ¿Qué me doliera?- Gimió ella.- Me duele... no me has contado la historia completa pero lo poco que me has dicho me hace sentir muy triste... sufriste... y no por las razones que todos creímos ¿verdad? Sólo ahora me doy cuenta... sólo ahora.

Inuyasha la miró tan fijo que Kagome sentía que podía leer sus pensamientos y también descubrir sus sentimientos.

- Yo la quise... la quise mucho... pero tal vez más quise una Kikyo idealizada... no me di cuenta que ella no era feliz a mi lado... no lo vi sinceramente... y ella dejó que me ilusionara... fui culpable también de no darme cuenta... cegarme...- Entrecerró la mirada y la mano que sostenía la mejilla de la muchacha se alejó de ella. Kagome casi gimió al ya no tener la calidez de su piel-... la boda estaba cerca... y todo estaba casi listo... faltaba muy poco... hasta que una tarde... una tarde la vi...- Suspiró con fuerza-.... con otro en un parque... no precisamente... conversando...

Kagome lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos pero tardó en comprender lo que Inuyasha le había revelado. Luego de que se produjo el silencio, de que su cerebro procesó sus palabras, lo comprendió y sintió hielo en la sangre.

Kikyou lo engañaba... lo engañaba... pero ¿Qué no se iban a casar? ¿no tenían fijada la fecha de la boda y todo eso?

- Pues sí...- Pronunció Inuyasha una vez más-... estando casi todo listo, con las invitaciones entregadas, los obsequios ya recibidos... con la ciega esperanza que la mujer que era mi mundo pronto iba a ser mi esposa... fue una gran... sorpresa... y desilusión...- De pronto Kagome vio como el rostro de Inuyasha se endurecía como piedra, la Manzana de Adán se agitaba fuerte en su garganta, la respiración fuerte y dolorosa- Y rabia... mucha rabia...

Las últimas palabras fueron casi un gruñido, como el que emite un animalito herido y rencoroso. Kagome posó sus manos sobre las suyas, sólo en ese momento él pareció volver a la realidad y se tranquilizó por completo al mirarla. Los ojos de la muchacha que tenía en frente tenían ese efecto, su matiz castaño y cálido podía derretir hasta el más frío corazón...

- Inuyasha...- Murmuró ella una vez más sólo para darle la fuerza y el apoyo que sabía debía necesitar.

Él entrecerró los ojos con fuerza.

- La esperé en el departamento... la enfrenté... sentía que el corazón se me había hecho pedazos... secretamente pensaba... creí que quizás había... malinterpretado algo... me aferré a una esperanza...- La voz se volvió más ronca-... pero no... Kikyo ni siquiera se inmutó, al contrario, pareció sentirse aliviada de que lo descubriera... dijo que jamás se casaría con un pobre diablo como yo... que me odiaba... me aborrecía por... por ser tan ciego... dijo mil cosas... insultos... dijo que le repugnaba... y perdí el control... – Él hizo una mueca-... la abofeteé... – Miró a Kagome con vergüenza-... no es algo... que... haya querido hacer... pero ella logró sacar lo peor de mi... y entonces se marchó... dijo que pagaría, que se lo contaría al otro tipo y se vengaría... que contara los minutos de mi vida... no es que le haya tenido miedo a eso, me preocupaba más el que saliera a la calle alterada como estaba y lastimada también, tenía que disculparme, a pesar de todo... a pesar de todo la quería y tenía la remota idea que podría recuperarla...- Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa amarga-... la seguí, la llamé, pero Kikyo no me hizo caso, arrancaba de mi como si fuera un demonio... y entonces... sucedió... - Miró a Kagome a los ojos-... un automóvil pasó y... ella no lo vio...

- Lo sé...- Murmuró la joven, dando un suspiro agotador. Se acercó más a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro-... lo sé... el accidente antes de la boda... todo eso lo sé... ahora entiendo tu dolor... lo que jamás nadie notó fue tu remordimiento ¿verdad?

- Remordimiento porque me sentí culpable de su muerte, a pesar de todo... – Musitó él muy bajo-... bebía para olvidar los recuerdos... deseaba que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla y la Kikyo que conocía hubiera sido siempre la misma... la quise mucho... por eso me dolió tanto perderla... no la amo ahora, la verdad... quizás nunca la amé verdaderamente... pero me duele todo lo que pasó... siempre pensé... que era mi culpa...

- Nunca fue tu culpa...- Agregó Kagome levantando la cabeza y mirándolo directamente-... no lo fue, reaccionaste ante su traición pero no fuiste culpable de su muerte... el culpable fue quien conducía y ella misma por salir así, tan llena de odio del departamento, cegada por la rabia y el rencor y con el único deseo de vengarse... nunca fue tu culpa...- Agregó y entonces posó una mano en su mejilla, la acarició suavemente mientras él entrecerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el efecto tranquilizador de su cariño-... no lo fue...

Se quedaron mirando un instante que pareció eterno. Inuyasha se sintió de pronto liberado y tranquilo, el efecto que causó aquello fue notorio. Su rostro al fin se suavizó por completo, la postura de su cuerpo también se relajó, la mirada de volvió brillante, el matiz dorado pareció aclararse e incluso la amargura de su boca desapareció, ahora sonreía con levedad y aunque no sonriera, Kagome pensó que su sola mirada irradiaba tranquilidad y felicidad.

- Tienes razón... creo que me faltaba decir todo esto para darme cuenta que todo lo que pasó no fue mi culpa... desde que te volví a ver... siento que ya nada de eso importa realmente...– Sonrió-... quizás ahora deje de ver su fantasma en las noches y pueda reconciliar el sueño jajaja.

- ¿Por eso no duermes?

- Y me da jaqueca... – Alzó una ceja-... anoche tuve insomnio y estuve a punto de ir a tu habitación para que me hicieras ese masaje mágico que tienes. La otra vez funcionó de mil maravillas ¿sabes?

La joven se puso de pie muy contenta.

- ¡Oh! Pero puedo hacerlo ahora, si quieres...

Ella acercó ambas manos a su sien pero antes de tocarlo él la detuvo por las muñecas inmovilizándola.

- Ey, ahora no quiero que me hagas dormir- Sonrió.

- Pero es para tranquilizarte...- Protestó Kagome.

Inuyasha se puso de pie sin soltar sus muñecas, se acercó a ella rozando su pecho con el suyo, la mirada que le dio cortó la respiración de la joven, sentía el calor que emanaba su cuerpo envolviéndola e inmovilizándola, su mirada casi podía hipnotizarla, la forma en que la miraba le hacía hervir la sangre, provocaba que su corazón estuviera a punto de estallar, las fuerzas la abandonaban y se debilitaba...

- Ahora no quiero dormir, Kagome... hermosa Kagome...- Sonrió Inuyasha-... ahora sólo quiero vivir... por ti... mi amor...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Primero, lamento mucho la tardanza del capítulo, ya entré a clases y termino siempre cansada, también tengo algunas cosas que me sacan de mi concentración pero no se preocupen, son cosas de la vida nada más. **Agradezco infinitamente a todas aquellas personas que me siguieron dejando sus comentarios, los leí todos, también a los que me leen y quienes apoyan desde el anonimato.**

Como ya se dieron cuenta, el secreto de Inuyasha era el que Kikyo lo había traicionado y él se sentía culpable de su accidente. Nadie sabía eso, todos pensaban que él sufría por la muerte de ella, porque aun la amaba, pero en realidad él sentía remordimiento y culpa.

Ahora esta Kagome, que como dice nuestro héroe, desde que la volvió a ver ha estado recuperándose, gracias a ella, claro que Inuyasha necesitaba liberarse de su carga, contarlo de una vez por todas ¿a quien no le ha pasado que cuando cuenta un secreto propio, una culpa, un remordimiento, luego se siente liberado, mejor?

Bueno, los dejo pero antes de eso les aviso que a esta historia le queda muy poco, a lo sumo, unos 2 o 3 capítulos más, no estoy muy segura, pero prepárense. Gracias por leer hasta aquí amigos y nos vemos.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**


	12. Cuando Llega el Amor

**Capítulo 12: "Cuando llega el Amor"**

Kagome creyó que se perdía en aquel mar ámbar de su mirada, jadeó, sabiendo que apenas podía respirar al imaginar el inminente beso que era más que obvio por como él acercaba el rostro al suyo. La joven creyó de pronto que se quedaba sin aliento.

Cuando los labios de Inuyasha tocaron los suyos paradójicamente su respiración se tranquilizó. Eso fue el principio, porque cuando ese hombre la besaba de forma tan suave, tan tenue, tan tierna, ella sentía que su cuerpo se llenaba de luz y de paz. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la caricia deliciosa que él le brindaba, le respondió con igual lentitud y devoción. Se aproximó más y posó ambas manos sobre su pecho, el calor de su cuerpo traspasó la camisa de él y le llegó a la palma de las manos, ardiéndole. Jadeó y el hombre deslizó sus manos tras su espalda, la acercó tanto a su pecho como si quisiera fundirse con ella, Kagome gimió y lo abrazó al cuello, en ese instante el beso tierno se volvió osado, hambriento, sediento.

Inuyasha perdió el control que siempre había empleado con ella, sus besos fueron eróticos que hicieron sonrojar a Kagome, la joven se cohibió e inconscientemente intentó apartarlo sólo un poco de ella, pero luego cedió ante el ímpetu, había algo que parecía de pronto haber despertado, quizás la misma impulsividad de él, su deseo, su pasión. La joven se acercó a él nuevamente pegando su cuerpo al suyo, Inuyasha avanzó junto con ella hasta el timón, acorralándola allí, Kagome sintió el manubrio en su espalda, se quejó suavemente y de inmediato Inuyasha se separó, la muchacha se rió y luego lo abrazó otra vez besándolo como antes, el hombre sonrió respondiéndole a sus besos una vez más, pero dejando que ahora se tranquilizara. Finalmente él abandonó su boca y la miró a los ojos, contemplándola fijamente, sus manos se enlazaron con suavidad a las suyas. Kagome lo imitó intentando imaginar, ahora que podía, en que era lo que Inuyasha pensaba en ese momento. El hombre la contemplaba fijamente, sus pupilas, como ya en ocasiones anteriores había hecho, parecía que quería leer su alma. Pasaron segundos eternos, al final la joven le sonrió al hombre dulcemente.

- ¿Qué?

Él siguió mirándola con fijeza, después suspiró y sus manos abandonaron las suyas. La muchacha lo contempló, miró ansiosa cada uno de sus movimientos. Esperó. Inuyasha desvió la vista hacia el mar, luego de pensarlo un momento suspiró y se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, de ahí sacó algo blanco y pequeñito que empuñó en su mano y que cuando lo acercó a ella abrió. Kagome miró la tela que estaba doblada en cuadrado, sin reconocerla, alzó la vista a él frunciendo el ceño. Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa avergonzada.

- Es... tu pañuelo.

La muchacha arrugó más la frente.

- ¿Mío?

Inuyasha sonrió más y bajó la vista fijándola en el pañuelito.

- Es... el que utilizaste para vendarme la mano ¿recuerdas? Aquella vez que fuiste a dejarme al departamento...

A ella le brincó el corazón, lo miró impresionada, con los labios abiertos y sin entender por un segundo, luego reaccionó.

- Lo... lo conservaste...- Murmuró y entonces sus ojos se desviaron hacia la parte donde recordaba la cortadura, entre el índice y el pulgar de la mano que ahora sostenía su pañuelo, vio la fina y muy leve cicatriz, Kagome sintió una punzada en su corazón, ahora fue de dolor.

- Claro que sí... fuiste muy amable...- Murmuró él en voz baja y ronca, se acercó a ella más, la joven tomó finalmente el pañuelo y lo contempló.

Recordó aquella noche en que él estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie.

- No estaba tan ebrio... después de todo...- Agregó Inuyasha como si adivinara su pensamiento.

Kagome alzó la mirada a él.

- ¿No?

- Bebí mucho café gracias a Sango- Suspiró el hombre volteando y encogiéndose de hombros- Eso me ayudó bastante... así que...- De pronto volteó y clavó su mirada dorada en ella- ¿Por qué nunca has mencionado nada del beso que te di aquella vez?

La joven se quedó con los labios entreabiertos, la mirada absorta, el corazón casi se le había paralizado de la impresión y la sorpresa. Él sonreía, sonreía aun de forma tierna y a la vez seductora, del shock inicial de Kagome pasó luego a sentir taquicardia, las mejillas le ardían como si tuviera fiebre.

- Te...- Tragó apenas-... ¿te acuerdas de eso?

Inuyasha acercó una mano a su mejilla, él mismo se acercó a la joven, tanto, que su pecho fuerte se apegó al suyo, desde su altura, la miró fijamente sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

- Perfectamente...- Musitó con su sonrisa burlona.

Ella estaba confundida.

- Pero... entonces...- Lo miraba sin comprender-... ¿por qué me besaste? ¿me confundiste con ella?

El hombre arrugó la frente, ofendido.

- Sabía perfectamente que no eras ella...

Kagome lo miró fijo.

- Me... besaste... ¿Por qué querías?

Él volvió a sonreír. Esa noche se sentía solo...

- Tenía deseos de hacerlo desde hacía tiempo...

Ella frunció la frente y estiró sus labios, fingiendo estar ofendida.

- Qué excusa tan tonta...

Inuyasha sólo sonrió.

- Pero no dijiste nada...

Kagome lo miró fijo esbozando una mueca.

- Tonto... claro que no dije nada ¡pensé que estabas borracho y no te acordabas!

El hombre rió con suavidad, ella se separó de su lado, caminó hasta el borde del yate, se sentó y guardó en el bolsillo de su bermuda el pañuelo que ya ni siquiera olía a su perfume...

Suspiró y miró el mar con nostalgia. Ni siquiera ahora notaba el vaivén de la embarcación, no sentía mareos, ni nada, al contrario, ahora sólo había paz y tranquilidad... bueno, después de la revelación de Inuyasha...

- No puedo creer... – Sonrió al horizonte-... lo... extraño que ha sido todo esto... siempre pensé que me odiabas... – Entonces lo miró-... y realmente yo alguna vez no sentí aprecio por ti.

El hombre puso su mejor cara de cachorro desvalido.

- Bueno... no te culpo, soy odioso a veces.

- Demasiado- Agregó ella.

Inuyasha se acercó a la joven y se arrodilló, le tomó ambas manos y las sostuvo entre las suyas.

- ¿Por qué... no dejamos todo eso en el pasado y... comenzamos a disfrutar del presente?

No pudo evitarlo, su corazón se llenó de un extraño calor placentero y reconfortante, le brindó de igual forma una sonrisa satisfactoria y agradecida.

- Me agradaría.- Respondió, perdiéndose en el cálido color de sus ojos.

Inuyasha infló su pecho, sintiéndose satisfecho. La brisa sopló una vez más sobre sus cabezas, algunas gaviotas volaron muy cerca de ellos, el sol pareció brillar mucho más en el cielo.

- No tenías que traerme hasta aquí para decirme toda la verdad...- Murmuró al fin Kagome, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo fijamente.- Es decir... el lugar es maravilloso pero no era necesario alejarnos tanto para eso.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta este lugar?- Él se apartó y se desabotonó la camisa de una forma que a la joven provocó escalofríos. Juraría que estaba viendo a un estríper...

- Que... qué haces...- Balbuceó avergonzada.

- ¿Qué? ¿qué crees?- Mostró su pecho desnudo y la miró con inocencia- ¿Trajiste tu traje de baño?

La joven lo miró desconcertada y luego de la sorpresa estuvo a punto de decir algo inapropiado. Inuyasha se quitó lo pantalones, bajo ellos lucía una perfecta bermuda de color azul oscuro ni tan holgada ni tan ajustada pero que se ajustaba perfectamente bien a sus caderas estrechas.

- Estabas preparado...

- ¿Tu no?- Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Ni siquiera sabía a donde vendríamos...- Masculló, poniéndose de pie y sintiendo el calor ardiente del sol sobre su cabeza.

Inuyasha se acercó al borde de la embarcación, observó un par de segundos el mar y luego se lanzó a él. Kagome se acercó a la barandilla para cerciorarse que hubiera caído bien. Observó ansiosa el agua cristalina y no vio nada en el fondo. El corazón dio un brinco, se incorporó más en la barandilla turbada por no poder observar su silueta.

- ¿Inuyasha?- Murmuró con los ojos fijos en el mar- ¡¿Inuyasha?!- Gritó después, comenzando a sentir oprimido el pecho. - Pero dónde...- Tragó fuerte y luego dio un grito ahogado de susto.

Tenía las manos firmes en su cintura y el cuerpo húmedo y chorreante en agua tras suyo, un beso suave y mojado se había de improvisto estampado en su cuello. La ropa se le mojó y su blusa se pegó a su cuerpo de inmediato. Él la volteó y sus ojos libidos de deseo bajaron observándola de tal forma que ella se avergonzó, quiso apartarse pero Inuyasha la sujetó fuerte de una muñeca y la besó apasionadamente, Kagome se dejó hacer, dócil y suave y se dejó acercar al cuerpo masculino percibiendo y siendo consciente por primera vez de las formas varoniles de su cuerpo, de la respuesta que el suyo le daba ante el contacto de su piel, de sus caricias, sus besos... se sumergía en un mar de deliro, deseo y fuego...

- Basta...- Masculló el hombre apartando casi de forma violenta la boca de la suya y antes que la joven pudiera reaccionar y sin que la soltara de la cintura la arrastró al borde del yate y junto con ella se lanzó al mar.

Kagome ni siquiera supo lo que había sucedido hasta que estuvo bajo el agua, afortunadamente no estuvo bajo ella tanto rato ya que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para ahorrar oxígeno. Se vio libre de la mano posesiva y salió a flote peinándose los cabellos que tenía sobre el rostro y escupiendo agua.

Lo escuchó reír tras suyo, se giró y sus ojos lo observaron con reproche, Inuyasha se acercó a ella nuevamente tomándola de la cintura con ambas manos, quiso esquivarlo pero él fue más rápido, lo que si pudo hacer fue esquivar su beso porque desvió el rostro aunque su enfado no era verdadero.

- Tonto... me asustaste...

- ¿Te preocupaste por mi?- Musitó él depositando sus labios en su cuello- ¿Es eso?

- Claro que me preocupé- Masculló ofendida ante la pregunta y entonces lo miró al fin a los ojos- Obvio que me preocupé... ¿qué creías?

El hombre le sonrió con ternura, sus manos se aferraron más a su cintura.

- Pues... me siento... halagado...

- Ni deberías... además...- La muchacha frunció el ceño-... siempre me has preocupado.

Inuyasha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, de ese tipo que sólo a ella le brindaba.

- ¿En serio?

- Ajá...

Kagome lo abrazó al cuello con soltura apegándose fuerte a él.

- Supongo que ya se te quitó el enfado...- Murmuró Inuyasha, mirándola fijamente y esbozando aun su sonrisa. La joven lo observó apenas, luego su mirada se posó en los labios húmedos del hombre.

- Mmmm... un poco...

Él alzó una ceja pero esbozó una amplia sonrisa seductora.

- Qué rencorosa eres... si te hice un favor... te morías de calor ¿o no?

Kagome arrugó la frente. Sinceramente era otro el calor que la había estado torturando en el yate. Hizo una mueca y tragó fuerte, posando su mirada en el pecho desnudo de él.

- Eh... un poco...

- Entonces te hice un favor...- Se burló Inuyasha.

Kagome alzó la mirada y posó sus ojos en los de él.

- ¿Por eso me lanzaste al mar? Eso fue poco delicado...- Rezongó.

El hombre la miró fijo, quietamente, el color de sus ojos se intensificó tanto que sorprendió a la joven. Pero se quedó callada, había algo extraño en su forma de mirar, en la tensión de los músculos de su cuerpo, incluso en la forma en que ahora la sostenía junto a él. Su corazón latió fuerte.

- No... no fue por eso...- Musitó finalmente él, ronco-... fue una excusa tonta esa... – acercó su mejilla a la suya, rozándola suavemente, Kagome retuvo el aliento, el tono suave y profundo de su voz, la forma en que la sostenía contra su pecho, el calor de su aliento... todo la estaba enloqueciendo, él prosiguió-... no fue... por eso...- Suspiró fuerte contra su oído-... la verdad... es que...

Hubo un silencio profundo, a la joven le pareció que de pronto el mundo se había detenido por completo. Apartó un poco el rostro, sólo para mirarlo a la cara y saber, comprender, que intentaba decirle. Inuyasha soltó una mano de su cintura y la elevó a su cuello, Kagome sintió la caricia de sus dedos sobre su piel, en aquel lugar sintió escalofríos. El vaivén del pecho de Inuyasha era fuerte, inquieto, pronto ella se dio cuenta de eso y le provocó lo mismo. Entreabrió los labios y jadeó, bajó la vista sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Sólo quería fundirse en sus brazos, perderse en su mirada, besarlo hasta el cansancio... enrolló sus piernas en su cadera, lo vio arrugar el ceño y casi palidecer, la muchacha se estrechó más fuerte a él y sus labios rozaron los suyos.

- Inuyasha...- Murmuró con suavidad.

- No me provoques.... Kagome...- Jadeó él.

La joven se acercó más y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro, sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con su nuca. Inuyasha resopló.

- ¿Me quieres?- Preguntó ella con inocencia pero expectación, mirándolo nuevamente a la cara.

Inuyasha la miró fijo, sonrió a Kagome al ver el rubor en sus mejillas.

- Claro.

Ella sostuvo la mirada, frunció los labios con levedad, a todas luces no le había gustado su respuesta.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Kagome desvió la vista al horizonte, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, nada, salvo el mar tranquilo color turquesa que se mecía suavemente junto con ellos.

- Dices que sí como si yo fuera cualquier cosa...

Lo escuchó reír y entonces volvió a posar sus ojos en él, enfadada.

- No eres cualquier cosa... – Musitó Inuyasha con fervor-... claro que no... ¿¿por qué dudas de mi cuando sabes que me vuelves loco??

Ella lo miró con recelo y algo conmovida. Movió sus labios queriendo decir algo pero la mirada de él la enmudeció.

- ¿Ahora no dices nada? ¿es que acaso he dejado sin palabras a la inquieta y extrovertida Kagome Higurashi?

La joven lo miró apenas, con sus labios entreabiertos y aun sin saber qué decir, luego desvió la mirada, pareció pensar unos instantes, Inuyasha acercó sus labios al lóbulo de su oído, jugueteó con el sólo para provocarla, se apartó lentamente y la observó, su mirada dorada se detuvo en los labios temblorosos y amoratados de ellas, él frunció el ceño, preocupado, luego comenzó a nadar junto con ella en dirección al yate.

- Lo siento... creo que si seguimos aquí en el agua nos convertiremos en peces...

- No, quedémonos aquí...- Protestó ella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Inuyasha la había soltado para subir primero a la embarcación. Desde el agua Kagome observó al hombre que se inclinaba y le tendía la mano-... qué aburrido eres...

- No soy aburrido, sólo quiero cuidarte.- Sonrió.

Y le tomó la mano obligándola a subir. Había algo extraño en su forma de comportarse ahora, eso pensó la joven al observarlo sin importar que su cuerpo entero chorreara agua salada y obviando los sonidos vergonzosos de su intestino clamando por algo de comida.

Inuyasha desapareció bajo la cubierta y pronto volvió a aparecer con dos toallas en sus manos. Una se la brindó a ella, con la otra comenzó a frotarse él.

- ¿Desayunaste?

Lo miró como si hablara en hebreo. ¿Por qué se comportaba así ahora? Momentos antes hubiera jurado que la pasión en ambos era irresistible, que Inuyasha... a ella se le enrojecieron las mejillas...

- Mmm... no...- Musitó, quitándose el elástico de los cabellos que luego comenzó a secar.-... no tengo hambre de todas formas.

- Ven, hay comida allá abajo.

Le tomó la mano y la obligó a bajar esta vez con él. Bajo la cubierta no estaba tan oscuro como pensó. Quizás se debía a las varias ventanillas ovaladas que dejaban entrar la luz y el paisaje tranquilo de afuera.

- Siéntate, apuesto a que ni desayunaste.- Dijo Inuyasha de lo más distendido, lanzando la toalla a un rincón y abriendo un pequeño frigo bar adosado a la pared.

La joven se sentó en una de las dos sillas que rodeaban una mesa plegable, gracias al calor del ambiente su ropa ya comenzaba a secarse, se volvió a amarrar el cabello cuando este comenzó a tomar volumen debido al frizz.

- Bueno... no hace falta que te molestes tanto con esto de la comida...- Murmuró arrugando la frente y pensando si Inuyasha era tan desubicado como para romper un momento tan intenso entre ellos por esto. Era absurdo...

- ¿Cómo que no?- Se burló de él, dándole la espalda y hablando despreocupadamente- Es pasado mediodía y estoy seguro que ya tienes hambre.

Se dio vuelta y sobre ambas manos llevaba platos con carne fría. Le dejó uno a ella y luego se sentó y comió del propio. La joven lo observó con curiosidad y turbación. Pasaban mil pensamientos por su cabeza.

- Vamos, come...- Dijo él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

No pudo hacerlo, a pesar de que sentía hambre sabía que no sería capaz de tragar, menos digerir algo de comida. Había un pensamiento que la había alterado lo suficiente como para provocarle inapetencia. Quizás... Inuyasha... no la quería lo suficiente... no la... deseaba...

Se miró las manos delgadas y blancas, bajó la vista observando sus piernas igual de delgadas, recordó la hermosura casi irreal de Kikyo, su voz melodiosa, su mirada misteriosa y seductora, su cabellera perfecta, su porte de princesa del hielo...

La tarde avanzó lentamente, de pronto el ambiente había cambiado entre ellos. Inuyasha evitaba abrazarla demasiado, Kagome lo sentía, sabía ya que la firmeza de sus manos en su cintura no era posesiva, que sus besos se terminaban antes de que pudiera encenderle la sangre.

Volvieron al anochecer. Si en principio Kagome se había sentido completamente feliz ahora era todo lo contrario ¿cómo era posible que él la desconcertara tanto? ¿cómo? Había estado segura, "casi" segura que Inuyasha estaba más que interesado en ella... todo ese discurso de que siempre le interesó... y luego... lo que había pasado en esta isla entre ellos... su explicación a cerca de Kikyo... pero... ¿qué sentía por ella? ¿qué diablos sentía por ella exactamente? La joven se mordió los labios, porque ella ya sabía que lo amaba ¿pero y él? quizás estaba pidiendo, exigiendo demasiado.

Inuyasha la escoltó hasta la puerta de su habitación, ella no se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera a mirarlo, él tampoco habló y no se marchó de inmediato como la joven imaginaba, se quedaron ahí, en el pasillo semi oscuro del hotel, uno frente al otro, como si se tratara de dos desconocidos, sin siquiera mirarse. Hubo un momento en que Kagome suspiró frustrada, casi le dolía la garganta de lo triste que estaba, entonces lo escuchó respirar fuerte y de inmediato él se acercó rosándola con su pecho. Alzó los ojos y lo miró. Era tan perfectamente hermoso... varonil... que en ese instante pensó que no importaba el tiempo que tuviera que esperar, sería capaz de conquistarlo por completo, para que finalmente él fuera suyo, su mente, su corazón, su cuerpo entero. Porque era eso lo que ella quería. Lo deseaba.

- Qué diablos...- Masculló Inuyasha de pronto con una voz ronca y profunda que la desconcertó, antes de decir algo él la acorraló contra la puerta y la besó con aquella intensidad, aquella pasión que le había brindado en contadas ocasiones. ¿a qué estaba jugando? Hubiera querido apartarse pero por mucho orgullo que tenía no pudo hacerlo, al contrario, se apegó a él tanto que quiso fundir su cuerpo con el suyo, Inuyasha la rodeó con su brazo, casi la levantó del piso al besarla, la soltó con suavidad otra vez y la joven volvió a afirmar la espalda en la puerta, sin embargo calculó mal porque esta vez el pomo casi se enterró en su espalda, se quejó dolorosamente e Inuyasha de inmediato la soltó.

Esto era tener mala suerte, pensó Kagome mientras se sobaba la espalda.

- Oh... lo siento, lo siento...- Murmuró el hombre acercándose a ella queriendo ver bajo su blusa. La joven lo esquivó murmurando un par de cosas pero él logró deslizar su mano bajo su ropa y levantarla para ver la enrojecida marca del pomo que ardía y que comenzaba a tornarse levemente púrpura.-... Cielos... hay que poner algo frío ahí, entremos...

¿Cómo podía protestar? Inuyasha estaba preocupado... preocupado por ella... se dejaría mimar por él todo lo que quisiera.

La condujo hasta la cama en donde la joven se sentó, se levantó un poco la blusa mientras Inuyasha sacaba del frigo bar una lata de bebida helada, la cual acercó al casi moretón de ella. Se sentó a su lado mientras la sostenía.

- Creo que... tu espalda ha sufrido demasiado hoy...- Musitó dándole una sonrisa avergonzada.

Kagome suspiró. Él tenía razón... primero el timón del yate, ahora esto... justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a tornarse candentes... qué frustrada se sentía cada vez que todo terminaba de esa forma tan violenta, pasar del calor desenfrenado al frío y el alejamiento de su cuerpo.

- ¿Te duele?- Preguntó el hombre suavemente, de pronto, la joven lo miró y sólo ahí se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaban. Los dedos de él en su espalda, levantando su blusa le parecían de fuego, respiró fuerte, agitada, y lo único que pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza. Inuyasha suspiró bajando un poco la vista y posándola en su espalda- Soy... impetuoso... no quiero que pienses de mi que... bueno... ya sé que hace poco tu y yo... pero es que...- Tragó fuerte, ahora estaba nervioso-... no sé que sucede... pero… yo… te deseo... locamente...

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

- En... ¿en serio?

Él sólo se rió.

- Por favor...- Ahora la miró fijo, pero ella supo que estaba avergonzado-... sé que esto… puede ser precipitado…

- Ay, no me importa- Lo interrumpió la joven, volteándose y abrazándolo al cuello- Te quiero mucho Inuyasha… te amo… quédate conmigo… esta noche aunque sea…

La miró absorto, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, luego la abrazó y la tendió en la cama, acercó sus labios a su boca y susurró.

- Es todo lo que he querido escuchar de ti este día…

La besó, lo hizo con descontrol pero a la joven poco le importó, ni siquiera volvió a sentir el dolor en su espalda, todo pasó a segundo plano, sólo era consciente del peso de su cuerpo musculoso sobre el suyo, de cómo su piel ardía más al contacto de la de él. Respondió a sus besos ansiosa, se sentía en la gloria ahora, antes había dudado de Inuyasha, había creído que no era tan atractiva como para desearla, pero esto le confirmaba que sí, ese hombre sí la deseaba, a ella, solamente a ella.

Él desvió sus labios a su mejilla, dando besos cortos y húmedos en ella, Kagome jadeó, lo tenía aun fuertemente abrazado desde el cuello, Inuyasha besó su cuello con ternura, sus manos se deslizaron bajo la blusa que ella vestía, él se apartó sólo un poco y la observó, al no sentir ya sus besos la joven entreabrió los ojos, le ardía el rostro por completo y le daba la impresión que la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor, tardó un segundo en posar su mirada en los ojos de Inuyasha, eran tan hermosos como siempre, no, más aun, brillaban.

- Kagome...- Murmuró él, a ella casi se le paralizó el corazón-... Kagome... eres... tan hermosa...

Había estado expectante a sus palabras, casi imaginaba que se iba a echar para atrás, pero cuando dijo que ella era bonita la felicidad se reflejó en su cara. Acercó su rostro al suyo y lo besó de improviso. A Inuyasha le sorprendió su impulsividad, pero la quiso más por eso, podía esperar cualquier cosa de ella, de Kagome, y todo lo que hacía o decía le agradaba, esta chica a la que había considerado tan esquiva en un principio, ahora le parecía simplemente perfecta... quizás pensaba eso... porque... cuando llega el amor...

Acarició la piel desnuda de su espalda, la joven se apartó de su boca y jadeó en su oído, eso lo excitó aun más, ejerciendo fuerza con sólo una mano la levantó desde la espalda dejándola casi sentada en la cama, ella lo miró turbada, pero Inuyasha lo que hizo fue quitar el elástico de sus cabellos y luego enredar su mano libre en ellos. La besó una vez más y mordisqueó sus labios sintiendo que se estaba descontrolando de puro deseo, pero Kagome estaba igual que él porque ella de pronto lo hizo girar sobre la cama y quedó sobre el hombre, la miró sonriendo maliciosamente mientras la muchacha le daba besos en el cuello y sus manos acariciaban su pecho duro y perfecto.

- Me estas volviendo loco...- Jadeó él entrecerrando los ojos y emitiendo sonidos de su boca que daba escalofríos a Kagome pero igualmente la alentaban más a seguir acariciando esa piel tan caliente, suave y dura a la vez. Le quitó la camiseta y depositó besos en las marcas de los músculos de su tórax, lamió su piel la cual le supo a gloria, la joven ni siquiera pensaba, todo lo que hacía era puro instinto y deseo. Bajo ella percibió la erección de Inuyasha, se movió provocándolo y sintió las manos de Inuyasha afirmadas en sus caderas acercándola más contra él, torturándolo, excitándolo hasta el límite de la consciencia.

El hombre de pronto se sentó en la cama y sin previo aviso abrió su blusa dejándola de inmediato desnuda y expuesta, los botones fueron a dar casi todos a un rincón de la oscura habitación, Kagome se sorprendió de su ferocidad y su impulsividad, nuevamente, luego rió junto con él que la devolvió a la cama, dominándola sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero ¿qué importaba? Estuviera en el lugar en que estuviera lo importante era estar con su querido Inuyasha... y dejarse amar por él.

El hombre besó sus pechos por sobre su brasier, la joven arqueó la espalda, el calor parecía haber aumentado en su cuerpo, sentía que la poca ropa que llevaba le era molesta, cómo deseaba arrancársela igual como Inuyasha lo había hecho con su blusa. Por el tacto comprobó que él estaba igual que ella, así que se aventuró a llevar las manos a los bordes de su pantalón, él se apartó y la miró, la intensidad de su mirada era como si le paralizara el corazón, estaba oscura ahora, oscura y profunda como una noche sin luna. Aquello no le permitió seguir con lo que tenía en mente, sus manos temblaron de torpeza que no pudo controlar, Inuyasha se acercó otra vez y la besó en el cuello, y mientras lo hacía, él mismo se quitó los pantalones y sus bóxer. Él la desnudó a ella por completo, Kagome seguía abrazada a él moviéndose bajo su cuerpo, cuando Inuyasha separó sus piernas la joven abrió los ojos y lo miró fijo.

El hombre estaba absorto en su tarea, pero sintió la mirada penetrante de ella y entonces le devolvió la mirada. Era extraño... muy extraño... nunca había hecho el amor mirando a una mujer a los ojos, sólo ahora se daba cuenta de eso... Cielos... esto era... diferente... muy diferente...

- ¿Por qué... por qué me miras así?- Preguntó en un susurro ronco y muy, muy profundo.

Ella sonrió.

- Porque... quiero ver... ver si el color de tus ojos cambia...

Inuyasha acercó sus labios a sus pechos, bebió de ellos, Kagome casi gritó de placer, enredó sus manos entre sus salvajes cabellos negros.

- Mi color no cambia...- Musitó el hombre levantándola nuevamente por la espalda y sentándola sobre él.

Estaba a horcajadas y quería unirse pronto a ese hombre, entre sus piernas sentía la humedad de su sexo y la suya propia, jamás había experimentado tal cosa, jamás había deseado a alguien como ahora deseaba a Inuyasha, lo abrazó al cuello y lo miró nuevamente.

- Yo te diré... si es así... o no...

El hombre sólo sonrió, sujetó sus caderas y la sentó sobre él. La joven gimió y sus uñas se enterraron en su cuello, Inuyasha murmuró algunas palabras para tranquilizarla y consolarla, luego de un instante ella se tranquilizó y comenzó a moverse sobre él. La joven se dejó llevar ante cada movimiento, se sentía aturdida y casi enloquecida, el placer era demasiado, consciente aun de la situación lo miró fijamente a él, sus pupilas no se apartaron de las del hombre comprobando el color de sus ojos, él la vio sonreír un par de veces, en otras parecía darse por vencida y enterrar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Inuyasha la depositó con la cama y la muchacha cerró los ojos, continuó con ella con frenesí, hasta que ya no pudo más y acabó como nunca lo había hecho antes. Se quedó inmóvil sobre ella, su cabeza descansando sobre los senos desnudos de la joven que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Ninguno de los dos se movió por instante, Kagome, con sus ojos cerrados, veía como las luces de colores comenzaban a disiparse bajo los párpados. Finalmente el hombre movió lentamente su cabeza, la contempló y apartó los cabellos húmedos de su flequillo que estaban casi sobre sus ojos. La joven lo miró sintiendo una paz completa en su cuerpo y a su alrededor.

- Se vuelven del color del fuego...- Dijo de pronto, turbándolo, trayendo melodía a la silenciosa habitación.

- ¿Ah?

- Tus ojos- Aclaró Kagome, luego sonrió.

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿En serio?

- Indudablemente ¿no lo sabías?

- Nadie me había dicho eso- Respondió, arrugando el ceño. En ese instante Kagome dejó de sonreír y desvió la vista hacia un lado. Notó su reacción- Oye...

La joven volvió a mirarlo y sonrió.

- Tonto... si no me importa.

Él dejó de sonreír, se apartó finalmente de ella y se sentó, desnudo, a un lado. Se puso una mano en el corazón y la miró solemne.

- Juro por mi vida que jamás me había sentido de la forma en que me siento ahora... esto es... insuperable.

La joven se puso en posición fetal, lo miró con atención.

- Mentiroso... yo ni siquiera sabía cómo...- Se mordió los labios y sintió las mejillas arder de vergüenza.

Inuyasha sonrió otra vez y se acercó junto a ella imitándola en la posición, estando frente a frente le acarició con suavidad la mejilla.

- Es en serio lo que digo... no sólo fue deseo, Kagome... quería tenerte entre mis brazos... sentirte mía... no fue sólo deseo... porque... cuando llega el amor...

La muchacha abrió un poco más los ojos, su corazón dio un brinco de gozo.

- Me... ¿¿me amas??

Él estaba serio, no dijo nada por un segundo, luego tomó una mano de ella, contempló sus dedos y luego se los besó.

- Completamente.- Respondió al fin.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: He estado en verdad muy ocupada, tanto, que ni hay descanso el fin de semana, no es que haya dejado de lado el fic, escribo un poquito todos los días, pero no avanzo mucho por las otras cosas que debo hacer, ya saben ustedes que me gusta ser responsable con mis historias, como este capítulo ha salido medio extenso espero recompensarlas por la espera. Gracias a las que me comprenden jeje.

**También agradezco a todos los que me dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior, a los que leen mi fic y siguen aun con los antiguos, gracias por todo y por su incondicional apoyo**. Confirmado, este fic termina en 2 capítulos más, sí, llegaremos al 14 jeje.

Cuídense muchísimo y nos estamos viendo.

_**Lady**_


	13. Ultimo día en el paraíso

**Capítulo 13: "Ultimo día en el Paraíso"**

Ella se acomodó a su lado, de costado y observó su perfil perfecto. Aun no cabía de felicidad por haber escuchado a ese hombre que la quería. Sonreía como una tonta y hasta pensaba que quizás podría estar soñando. Hay momentos en la vida en que se ha imaginado tanto un momento, que, cuando este llega, no se es consciente muy de ello.

- De verdad...- Murmuró otra vez y entonces el hombre ladeó el rostro y sus ojos dorados se clavaron en su mirada-... ¿me amas?

Él le sonrió de inmediato, arrugó con levedad su frente y luego acercó una mano a su mejilla.

- Claro que te amo... ¿no me crees?

Kagome tragó apenas, su corazón latía como si fuera a estallar.

- Es que... bueno...- Respiró con fuerza y desvió por un momento la mirada, a veces creía que Inuyasha era capaz de leer su más íntimos pensamientos... pero... ¿qué importaba? No tenía secretos con él. Lo volvió a mirar y no pudo evitar comenzar a juguetear con el borde de la sábana con sus manos.-... es que... quizás es muy... pronto...

- Pero tú me amas también ¿o no?

La joven estiró con levedad sus labios, parecía una niña chiquita a la que sorprenden en una travesura vergonzosa.

- Bue... no... sí...

Inuyasha frunció más la frente, casi se asustó.

- ¿Si o no? Kagomee....

- Sí, sí- Afirmó la joven sonriendo- Lo siento... es que... vaya, pensaba que yo era la apresurada...

El hombre resopló aliviado, desvió la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron con nostalgia en el techo de la habitación. Kagome se acercó más a él y recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Quizás ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta... que desde el principio sentimos algo...

- Es probable...- Sonrió Inuyasha deslizando una mano tras la espalda de ella, sus dedos la acariciaron con una suavidad tan infinita que la estremeció-... pero fuimos tan tontos y testarudos que no nos dimos cuenta.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante y sus recuerdos la llevaron a aquel día, cuando lo conoció, luego, los encuentros casi casuales, lo que le provocaba... levantó el rostro y lo miró con contemplación.

- Eres lindo.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja, por primera vez ella lo vio levemente enrojecer, sus mejillas tan varoniles se tiñeron de un rubor que lo hicieron parecer más tierno y lindo aun de lo que parecía. Se abalanzó y lo abrazó buscando sus besos. Él se dejó hacer, derrotado se recostó en la cama mientras la joven se posaba sobre su pecho, dominándolo con su cuerpo menudo y pequeño. Sostuvo su cabeza enredando sus manos en su nuca, entre aquellos cabellos tan suaves que parecían de seda, la acercó más a su boca sintiendo el fuego de la pasión revivir en su cuerpo, ansiando desesperado sus besos, perdiendo el control la hizo rodar en la cama hasta dejarla a ella recostada y él sobre su cuerpo, dominándola. Apartó el rostro un par de centímetros observando su rostro perfecto y sereno, cuando ella entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió, Inuyasha no pudo evitarlo más y volvió a besarla ardiendo en deseo.

Sus manos acariciaron la espalda tibia de ella y recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos cada centímetro de su piel. El hombre deshizo el beso y lamió su cuello mientras Kagome se aferraba a su cuello como si de eso dependiera su vida. La joven lo sentía ardiente y posesivo, tierno y audaz que la estaba enloqueciendo, percibía un cúmulo de sensaciones que por momentos parecía no poder controlar, pero seguía así, ahí y ansiaba cada vez más y más. Sus caricias provocaban casi espasmos que refrenó mordiendo el hombro de Inuyasha. Él gimió ronco, casi como un animal que a Kagome sorprendió, lo miró entre expectante y ardiente pero se turbó cuando en vez de verlo quizás molesto, observó la sonrisa pícara y estremecedora, una sonrisa que ella no había visto antes.

- Eres... realmente impredecible...- Murmuró Inuyasha, con su voz tan gutural que la estremeció.

Sin querer las yemas de sus dedos se apegaron más a la piel de sus hombros, su cuerpo se acomodó bajo el suyo. Le arrugó la frente haciéndose la ofendida.

- ¿Y tú? Pensé que eras... demasiado serio y amargado para esto...

Inuyasha rió fuertemente y luego volvió a besarla en la boca. Con cada uno de sus besos ella volvía a sumergirse más y más en el éxtasis que le provocan sus caricias infinitas. La acunó contra su pecho sosteniéndola desde la espalda y levantándola con levedad hacia él con el loco deseo de fundirse con su cuerpo.

Ella enredó sus piernas en sus caderas incitándolo a la unión, Inuyasha apartó la boca y jadeó cuando Kagome se acomodó y lo atrapó presionándolo contra su sexo. El amor era casi con descontrol ahora y los dos se sorprendían gratamente en las conductas que estaba empleando el otro. Él pensaba que ella era demasiado pasiva e inocente como para comportarse como lo estaba haciendo ahora, ella había creído que él era demasiado amargado y gélido como actuar con el frenesí y el erotismo que ahora empleaba. Pero era así y les gustaba saber que la persona que tenían enfrente tenía más de una faceta. Y la faceta que estaban usando ahí era sin lugar a dudas la verdadera y la que más adoraban.

Kagome sintió la unión de forma que se quedó sin aliento. Ya no sentía el tenue dolor de antes, ahora éste fue reemplazado por un sentimiento de pura lujuria y placer. Quería abrazarlo, abrazarlo muy fuerte buscando el abrigo de su pecho.

Inuyasha la llevó al delirio nuevamente, a la casi inconsciencia y esta vez fue más aturdidor que la anterior. Antes, todo había sido más suave, más tierno y pausado, ahora el descontrol y la lujuria era lo que primaba y Kagome por primera vez experimentaba sensaciones que jamás en su vida había sentido.

Tardó segundos en recuperarse y volver a la realidad. Cuando entreabrió los ojos los colores brillantes y parpadeantes se disipaban en sus pupilas, las cosas volvían a tomar formas, los sonidos eran notorios, el mundo volvía a girar...

Ladeó el rostro y observó con detención a Inuyasha, que mantenía los ojos aun cerrados y respiraba con bastante fuerza. Ella sonrió apenas y suspiró. Cómo se regocijaba su corazón con tan sólo verlo. Se ladeó completamente a él y recostó parte de su pecho sobre el suyo, se cruzó de brazos y siguió observándolo con sumo interés. Entonces el hombre entreabrió la mirada y sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos. El corazón de la joven saltó con fuerza cuando vio ese par de pupilas tan hermosas. Le brindó una sonrisa tranquila y él se la devolvió. No se dijeron nada por un instante ¿para qué? Sus miradas lo decían todo.

Kagome recostó finalmente su cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. El mundo parecía haberse detenido nuevamente, pensó entrecerrando los ojos vencida por el sueño. Antes de quedarse dormida rogó por encontrarlo ahí mismo a la mañana siguiente... si Inuyasha pasaba la noche completa junto a ella sería la persona más feliz del mundo... aunque en realidad... ya lo era.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El suave contacto que le provocaba su piel era la sensación más exquisita que había experimentado. Acercó el rostro y su nariz rosó los cabellos que se desparramaban sobre la almohada, rebeldes y sensuales. Aspiró el aroma de ellos llenándose los pulmones y evocando el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Su propia piel se estremeció cuando a sus oídos llegaron los suaves jadeos de Kagome.

Entonces se apartó y la observó con detención una vez más. La joven se encontraba acostada boca abajo, parte del rostro lo tenía cubierto por sus propios cabellos, la sábana le cubría apenas hasta la cintura, sus brazos descansaban bajo una mejilla ocultando así parte de sus pechos. Era una criatura hermosa, pensó él, y había algo que su sola presencia, su cercanía, le provocaba sentimientos hermosos, como si la vida a su lado fuera un tesoro maravilloso. Quizás era su alegría de vivir, su carisma, su preocupación por los demás, su alma noble, su manera de amar tan intensa... Se acercó y besó un hombro de la muchacha. Kagome arrugó la frente y se removió, musitó un par de palabras y cambió de posición, dándole esta vez la espalda. Inuyasha se volvió a acercar y antes que sus labios tocaran la piel de ella, sus ojos se posaron en el gran moretón que se marcaba como una mancha de tinta a la altura de la espalda baja. Casi se le cierra la garganta. Qué feo se veía eso, pensó consternado. Y antes siquiera de formular la pregunta de cómo había sido provocado recordó ese beso ardiente en el yate, cuando la acorraló contra el timón... y luego, ahí mismo, fuera de habitación, contra la puerta. Ya la sangre había comenzado nuevamente a correr por sus venas, recuperando en parte la tranquilidad perdida por un segundo en que se había imaginado lo peor. Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que ella llevaba eso ahora por su culpa. Acercó un dedo con la intención de proporcionar una caricia en aquella marca, pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión y no se atrevió a tocarlo, se veía tan doloroso... y ella ni siquiera se había quejado.

Acercó entonces sus labios y los rozó contra el moretón. Luego lo besó con suma suavidad, el sabor de la piel de ella se empapó en sus labios y su nariz se llenó nuevamente de su olor íntimo que tanto había disfrutado la noche anterior. Se le aceleró el corazón y la sangre pareció hervir dentro de sus venas. Era como si hubiera probado un afrodisíaco o algo así... no lo entendía, lo único que sabía ahora con completa turbación y exaltación es que nuevamente tenía deseos de tener a Kagome entre sus brazos.

Se alejó para observarla nuevamente, en ese instante la joven se movió y se volvió hacia él, sus ojos que se mantenían cerrados se abrieron lentamente, Inuyasha no reaccionó de inmediato, sólo cuando ella esbozó una amplia sonrisa él lo captó.

- Malvada... estabas fingiendo todo este rato.

- No tanto...- Murmuró acurrucándose hacia él. Lo miró buscando su perdón aunque sabía que ese enojo era completamente falso.-... es que me gustaba que me observaras y me acariciaras así.

- Tonta...- Él la abrazó y tuvo el cuidado de no tocarla en su cardenal. Presionó su mano tras su espalda acercándola más a su cuerpo-... estaba viendo como te quedó allá atrás después del golpe con la perilla de la puerta.

Ella quiso tocarse pero él la detuvo de inmediato.

- Créeme, mejor ni lo intentes.

- No me duele.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja.

- No te hagas la valiente...- Masculló.

- No me hago la valiente- Respondió ella con soberbia.

El hombre sonrió con una sonrisa pícara y malévola. Deslizó la mano tras su espalda y la acercó fuerte a su cuerpo. Por supuesto aquel súbito ademán tenía doble propósito. Demostrarle que el cardenal que llevaba tras la espalda en verdad dolía y que ella era una testaruda y caprichosa por no aceptarlo... y segundo, sentir su cuerpo otra vez junto al suyo para apaciguar el calor que nuevamente lo estaba embargando.

El pequeño gritito que dio Kagome por el dolor fue apagado de inmediato por los besos que recibió. En una fracción de segundo tuvo la idea de golpearle la cara, pero sólo fue un súbito instante, porque sus besos ardientes, sus caricias tan suaves, sus murmullos tiernos de amor sobre su boca la hicieron olvidar todo otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era demasiado temprano aun para los huéspedes, sobre todo si era un domingo. Cuando salieron al pasillo entre risitas y tropiezos como dos niños torpes apenas se preocuparon de ser vistos. La verdad ninguno de los dos lo pensó. Estaban demasiados ensimismados en sus sentimientos por el otro, en la felicidad que los embargaba haber encontrado el amor verdadero en un lugar como ese… cuando ya ambos casi se habían dado por vencidos.

- Es una lástima que sea éste nuestro último día…-Murmuró ella recibiendo los rayos tibios de un sol matutino aun sobre el rostro.

En ese instante él la ayudó a subir al automóvil que estaba estacionado junto a la entrada del hotel. Cuando Inuyasha estuvo a su lado, sentado y se aprestaba a hacer funcionar el motor, la miró bajo las gafas oscuras que Kagome encontraba sexy y sonrió, alzando su ceja pícara.

- Podemos quedarnos más tiempo si lo prefieres…- El rostro de Kagome se ensombreció, el hombre sonrió más-… no tengo que volver al trabajo porque seguro ya me despidieron y tu… se supone que aun estas de vacaciones…

Kagome ladeó el rostro mirando por la ventanilla. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron por la proposición pero también por la vergüenza. Ella estaba ahí gracias a la caridad de Sango ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir un día más sin ella? Y ni loca se quedaría para que él corriera con los gastos…

- Yo creo que…-Kagome suspiró apesumbrada y lo miró. El hombre tenía la vista fija en el camino, pero la escuchaba atentamente-… ya es suficiente… estamos viviendo un sueño, es hora de volver a la realidad.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, sin lugar a dudas su respuesta era desconcertante para él. Pero ya hablaría luego con ella...

Diez minutos a velocidad prudente por la carreta fueron suficientes para el hombre que de pronto salió de ella siguiendo un camino de tierra. La muchacha no tuvo necesidad de preguntar a donde iban porque lo sabía de antemano. El automóvil siguió su ruta entre árboles autóctonos y grandes arbustos en dirección oeste. Hasta que Inuyasha se detuvo justo al final del camino de tierra. Cuando ambos salieron ella observó la arena suave que comenzaba justo ahí, al final del camino y el mar más adelante, cristalino, tranquilo y solitario.

- ¿Cómo sabías de esta playa?

Él caminó tras el automóvil y desde el maletero extrajo una canasta que habían preparado aquella misma mañana y una sombrilla de sol que pidieron a la recepción del hotel.

- Pregunté por ahí...- Cerró la puerta del maletero fuertemente y la miró con una sonrisa-... ¿qué te parece?

Kagome miró nuevamente la playa. Tan hermosa y tan solitaria... volvió el rostro a él esbozando una sonrisa con las mejillas encendidas.

- Me parece... perfecta.

- Ya lo sabía- Respondió el hombre, dándole un beso corto y súbito en los labios encontrándola desprevenida.

Se alejó con las cosas hasta cerca de la orilla. Kagome lo observó sintiendo aun los locos latidos de su corazón. Casi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando entre ellos... si hubieron momentos en que pensó que él la odiaba... ¿cómo podía estar pasando esto ahora? Era una oportunidad sin lugar a dudas que Kami le había dado. A ambos. Cuando sentían que todo estaba perdido... cuando creían que ya nada emocionante podría pasarles en la vida...

- ¿Kagome?

Él se quitó las gafas y la miró preocupado. La joven sonrió y se apresuró a ir a su lado llevando en su hombro un pequeño bolso con cosas que habían decidido cargar.

Habían tantas cosas aun desconocidas que no sabían del otro, sus vidas, sus sentimientos, su manera de pensar... tantas que todo lo que escucharon de la persona que tenían en frente en ese momento les complació saberlo.

Pero habían sombras de dudas e incertidumbre en Kagome. Miró a Inuyasha fijamente mientras sentía que las gotas de agua salada resbalan por su flequillo, caían por sus mejillas y se posaban en su boca. Él acercó su mano y pasó sus dedos por la última gota que resbala directo a su boca. Se acercó más y en un impulso íntimo y provocativo acercó sus dedos a la boca de ella para secarlos con sus labios.

La joven se estremeció y olvidó lo que tenía en mente. Más cuando el hombre se acercó aun más y la besó con hambrienta pasión. Quizás lo hacía a propósito, quizás no, aunque Kagome creyó que con lo astuto que él era bien podría ser lo primero. Estaba desviándola de su objetivo. Lo separó posando su mano sobre su pecho desnudo, el primer intento tuvo un efecto contrario a lo que pensó. Inuyasha la rodeó con su cuerpo y la dejó bajo él. Siguió besándola mientras sentía que la sangre comenzaba a arder dentro de sus venas. Casi aturdida por sus besos y sus caricias logró estoicamente separarlo volviendo a la realidad.

Enfadado levemente se separó y la miró a los ojos sin soltarla aun.

- ¿Pero qué diablos sucede?

- No finjas que no sabes. – Respondió ella frunciendo la frente- debemos hablar.

Él alzó su ceja que lo hacía lucir más sexy pero Kagome no se aminoró, siguió mirándolo fijamente, con seriedad. El hombre suspiró cansado y finalmente se separó de ella. Se sentó a su lado y se cruzó de piernas.

- Esta bien... es cierto... – Suspiró-... es hora de volver, aunque no quisiera... – Se encogió de hombros-... pero tampoco puedo evadir mis responsabilidades...- Hizo una mueca divertida sin mirar a la muchacha-... tendré suerte si no estoy despedido, en tiempos de crisis como la que tenemos ahora debería haber cuidado mi puesto en el trabajo... aunque ni loco me arrepiento de haber venido…

Kagome sonrió y posó su mano en su hombro.

- Bueno... pensarás que soy una aburrida por decirte e instarte a estas cosas... pero... supongo… que es hora de ser responsables... – Se relamió los labios y luego tragó con fuerza-... Sango pagó mi pasaje y estadía aquí, no puedo abusar más de ella, al contrario, ya quiero devolverle la mano de todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

Inuyasha sonrió enternecido y entonces se acercó a la muchacha, su mano se enredó en sus cabellos hasta posarlo tras su nuca, la mirada intensa y dorada de él se posó en la cálida y castaña de ella.

- Faltabas solamente tu para hacerme entrar en razón…- Sonrió de medio lado-… es cierto, hay que comenzar a ser responsable y hacer las cosas en serio.

- Así es- Sonrió ella ampliamente, satisfecha.

Él la siguió mirando con intensidad. Sus dedos se movieron bajo sus cabellos como si estuvieran dando un masaje que a Kagome pareció adormecer. No era esa su intención de todas formas, Inuyasha pensaba de forma reflexiva a cerca de su futuro.

Ella entrecerró los ojos dejándose llevar pero despertó cuando fue consciente que la mirada que aun la observaba no era la que reconocía antes de la pasión. Se enderezó y lo miró con atención esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora?

- Me cansa estar siempre a escondidas…- La sonrisa de Kagome desapareció-… ¿no crees que es hora de dejar de jugar y decirle a nuestros amigos a cerca de nuestra relación? Miroku al menos es mi mejor amigo… no me perdonaría si sigo callando…

La joven apretó los labios fuertemente. Sango… Sango… su amiga tampoco le perdonaría el que hubiese callado con algo tan importante… después de todo, eran como hermanas… oh pero… quizás se enojaría… Sango no tenía muy buen concepto de Inuyasha, incluso pensaba que él aun seguía enamorado de Kikyo y quizás creería que sólo la estaba usando… era lo que ella misma antes había pensado…

Cielos… era de cobardes pensar de esa forma… pero… sentía algo de miedo decírselo a Sango… suspiró con resignación. Estaba decidida, se lo diría, esa misma noche, cuando llegaran, ya que mañana en la madrugada partirían nuevamente a Tokio…

Y a propósito de eso… lo que tenía ahora con Inuyasha… ¿seguiría igual en la capital? Porque, como lo habían pensando ambos antes, esto era como un sueño. Los dos habían cedido a la soledad, al clima tropical, a la aventura y a la pasión… pero… ¿seguiría esto con la misma intensidad allá, lejos del paisaje paradisíaco en que se encontraban? Miró a Inuyasha algo asustada… quizás debería confiar más y no dudar… él había dicho que la amaba… debería confiar en que su amor seguiría intacto allá también…

Si tan sólo pudiera tranquilizar su corazón…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**: Hola a todos... sí, lo sé, ha sido harto tiempo, pero he estado avisando que tengo muchísimo trabajo. Cada día escribía un poquito, aunque había veces en que no escribía nada por tener la mente demasiado colapsada y también por cansancio. No ha sido culpa del trabajo completamente mi demora, han pasado otras cosas en mi vida también... cosas que perturban hasta lo infinito. Hoy mismo pasaron dos cosas muy tristes para mi... una, no me afecta directamente sino a una muy querida amiga a la cual, si me lee ahora, aun que no creo, me gustaría estar con ella siquiera para hacerle compañía porque quizás mis palabras serían en vano... y lo otro... un asunto mio solamente. En fin, el caso es que no ha sido con intención la demora, ya saben que sea como sea, completo el fic, que a todo esto solamente **le queda un capítulo**. Esta vez demoraré menos en actualizar, lo que tanto me perturbaba ya pasó... el trabajo pues... ahí ya veremos, debo ocupar mi cabecita en algo para no pensar mucho en lo otro.

Lo que queda de la historia es la verdad a sus amigos, sus reacciones y lo que les espera en la ciudad, si las cosas seguirán así, si no funcionarán, etc... ya verán.** Agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por aguantar tanto y por dejarme su valioso comentario, ya saben que los leo todos, son sus ánimos ;) gracias por sus mensajes, por leer y por su apoyo incondicional, cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos a todos**.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.


	14. El Último Paso

**Capítulo 14:"El Último Paso"**

- Estas asustada…

Ella alzó la mirada y sus ojos castaños se posaron en los suyos. La expresión de culpablemente sorprendida era más que obvia. Suspiró cansada y se enderezó, sentándose completamente sobre la arena. El sol comenzaba a descender bajo el mar, el cielo se tornaba como una pintura casi surrealista, ya no era de un azul intenso, sino que casi toda la gama de colores cálidos se adueñaban de él. Daban deseos de quedarse por siempre así, y ahí. Pero había que volver... y su corazón se volvió a agitar ante la incertidumbre si ese amor seguiría tal como había sucedido en aquel paraíso. Volvió sus ojos a él, su corazón se regocijó al ver su expresión preocupada, cariñosa. No debía dudar de su amor… no debía…

Estiró su mano y alcanzó con sus dedos su mentón, lo acarició suavemente, al instante Inuyasha pareció relajarse y cerró los ojos. Su respiración se volvió intensa, entrecortada, y su cabeza siguió la mano de ella evitando que lo dejara. Al final Kagome terminó y dejó caer su mano sobre la arena. El hombre entreabrió los ojos y la observó con detenimiento. La joven había bajado la vista y estuvo un momento así, como si reflexionara mucho.

- Dímelo...

Kagome alzó la mirada nuevamente a él, conteniendo el aliento, pero sólo ver sus ojos preocupados y ansiosos en ella la hicieron tranquilizarse. No tenía porqué pensar de esa forma... sólo debía confiar... confiar en él... y en ella también. Sonrió.

- Pensaba en... mmmm... nada cambiará ¿verdad?

El hombre alzó una ceja, sin comprender claramente.

- A qué te refieres- Musitó, acercándose más a ella y poniendo aun más atención a sus palabras- ¿Qué sucede?

- Me refiero a que...- Suspiró con agobio, bajó la mirada y contempló la arena fina de la playa-... que seguiremos juntos... así...- Alzó los ojos a él contemplándolo fijamente-... como hasta... ahora.

La siguió mirando por un instante. Ella bajó la vista, avergonzada. Pensó que quizás estaba pidiendo demasiado, que esto del romance sería sólo aquí, sólo ahora, que luego en Tokio todo volvería a ser como antes. Se atrevió a mirarlo nuevamente, para saber de una vez lo que él le diría. Inuyasha seguía mirándola fijo, su cara no demostraba absolutamente nada, ni una emoción. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, estúpida y avergonzada. Hasta que observó una leve curva en esos labios varoniles y tentadores, que se esbozaron poco a poco hasta formar una sonrisa amplia y arrebatadora. La joven sintió que sus mejillas volvían a arder.

- Tonta… ¿es eso lo que te preocupa?- Alzaba una ceja y parecía estar a punto de reír. Avergonzada ella apretó los labios y bajó la vista. Inuyasha acercó su mano a su mandíbula y obligó a levantar sus ojos.- Por supuesto que todo será igual…

Ella sonrió y suspiró aliviada. Esto le demostraba lo mucho que lo amaba y lo doloroso que le producía el sólo imaginarse perderlo.

- Es que…sólo quería asegurarme…- Murmuró la joven.

- Pues te aseguro que seguiré queriéndote aquí, allá en cualquier tiempo y lugar… con lo que me costó acercarme a ti jajaja

- Tonto- Musitó haciéndose la ofendida y dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

Inuyasha tomó sus muñecas y la inmovilizó, la tendió sobre la arena y la besó de forma apasionada. Kagome suspiró enamorada y feliz, se dejó besar y le respondió de igual forma para demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran fuertes y sinceros, como los de ese hombre. Cuando el beso cesó ella se quedó abrazada a él, sintiendo bajo la palma de sus manos la piel deliciosamente tibia de Inuyasha, mientras sus ojos se quedaban atrapados en el hermoso cielo del atardecer.

Volvieron al hotel justo cuando comenzaba a oscurecerse. Separarse, en aquel momento, fue demasiado doloroso e inquietante para ambos. A Kagome le costó deshacerse de la mano de Inuyasha que la retenía con igual impaciencia. Sonreía tontamente pero sentía que su corazón se oprimía de desesperación.

- Nos vemos en la cena- Murmuró Inuyasha.

La joven lo miró como un corderito a punto de ser sacrificado. Él se acercó y la besó una vez más, ella lo abrazó con fuerza deseando no separarse jamás de su lado. Inuyasha fue quien abandonó su boca primero y la observó con una sonrisa divertida.

- Después de la cena... ¿en tu habitación?

A Kagome se le subieron los colores a las mejillas y su piel reaccionó con un escalofrío. Jadeó y lo besó en la mejilla, antes de separarse murmuró junto a su oído.

- Mejor en la tuya...

Cuando se apartó lo miró ansiosa y la sonrisa que él le brindó aplacó en parte sus ansias. Inuyasha besó sus nudillos y finalmente la soltó, yendo a su habitación. Kagome seguía sonriendo y suspirando, sentía que en ese instante estaba sobre una nube rosa y en un estado completamente somnoliento, tranquilo, feliz y delicioso.

Cuando entró a su habitación casi saltó al baño para darse una buena ducha. Obviamente recordó con ávido detalle todo lo vivido hasta el momento con Inuyasha, sobre todo esa noche, su primera noche de amor. Mientras se pasaba el shampoo por el cabello se detuvo consternada al recordar lo que le había dicho en el oído: "_Mejor en la tuya_". Sintió la cara arder de vergüenza y retuvo la risita nerviosa a pesar de estar sola. No sabía de dónde había salido eso... pensándolo bien... no sabía de dónde había salido la mujer que era ahora... suplicaba por los besos de Inuyasha, lo tentaba, seducía, lo enloquecía y lo manejaba casi a su antojo... y él se dejaba... y ella lo amaba... tanto...

Se vistió con su mejor vestido y se dejó el cabello suelto como a él le gustaba, cuando se miró una ultima vez en el espejo una sombra se posó sobre sus ojos y ella dejó de sonreír. Era la última noche en el paraíso y eso la entristecía y conmovía enormemente.

- Pero él dijo que me querría aquí, allá en cualquier tiempo y lugar...- Murmuró sonriendo.

No tenía qué temer ahora que Inuyasha se lo había asegurado. Sonrió y se pasó una mano por el flequillo. Después se irguió y se miró una vez más en el espejo. Satisfecha por lo que vio salió rápidamente de la habitación dirigiéndose al comedor.

Había mucha gente a esa hora, pues para la gran mayoría las vacaciones llegaban a su fin y esa era la última noche. Todos conversaban y había música de violines en vivo en el escenario. La iluminación era tenue, y en cada mesa habían candelabros que le daban un aspecto más íntimo al lugar. Miró ansiosa a su alrededor, buscándolo, reteniendo el aliento de la emoción. Cuando lo vio al fin, sonrió aliviada, pero en seguida borró la sonrisa de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que sus amigos también la observaban. Cielos... los había olvidado por completo.

Caminó haciéndose la segura pero en verdad estaba algo nerviosa. Por un momento había olvidado a Sango y a Miroku creyendo que en ese lugar sólo existía Inuyasha y ella, nadie más. Pero ahí estaban sus amigos, los cuales la esperaban y a quienes debían decirle la verdad...

_- Me cansa estar siempre a escondidas… ¿no crees que es hora de dejar de jugar y decirle a nuestros amigos a cerca de nuestra relación? Miroku al menos es mi mejor amigo… no me perdonaría si sigo callando…_

Podía escuchar la voz de Inuyasha diciendo esas palabras... se le encogió más el estómago de los nervios. Dándose valor caminó a paso firme hasta ellos evitando posar sus ojos en Inuyasha, mentalizándose que todo iba a estar bien, que si pasaba esta prueba ya no tendría más de qué preocuparse. Respiró profundamente dándose ánimos y aceleró el paso. Cuando estuvo junto a ellos los saludó y se sentó rápidamente. Pensó que se tranquilizaría, pero ahora estaba más asustada que antes, Sango la miraba con fijeza y seriedad.

- Vaya que te ves bien, Kagome...- Dijo Miroku con un leve tono burlón-... dónde diablos estabas que no te hemos visto en... ¡dos días!

- Estábamos preocupados, pudiste haber avisado- Agregó Sango.

Ella los miró a ambos con algo de vergüenza. No sabía ni qué decir... quizás... comenzando a decir la verdad...

- Es extraño que Inuyasha también haya desaparecido en todo este tiempo, pero de él ni nos preocupamos tanto porque sabe lo que hace- Agregó Miroku.

- Yo también sé lo que hago...- Murmuró Kagome ya incómoda, revolviéndose en su silla y dándole una mirada suplicante a Inuyasha. Entonces él carraspeó, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

- No es necesario que sermoneen a Kagome como lo estaban haciendo conmigo poco antes que llegara... si me he quedado callado es porque la esperaba a ella para poder explicarles a ustedes la situación.

A la joven se le aceleró el corazón. No sabía porqué estaba tan nerviosa y asustada, porque al fin y al cabo era su vida, era adulta y era su decisión estar con la persona que quería.

Miró a sus amigos y tragó fuertemente.

Sango y Miroku observaban expectantes a Inuyasha, cuando éste terminó de hablar se produjo un silencio en la mesa, la muchacha apenas escuchaba la música de fondo y el murmullo de los demás comensales, luego de eso sus amigos la miraron a ella, en ese instante ya no escuchó nada más.

- Dinos Kagome... parece que vas a ser tu quien tendrá que dar la explicación...- Dijo de pronto su amiga y cuando lo dijo ella se sonrojó. Lo comprendió, por ese tono de voz, lo comprendió todo por la forma en que la observaba y por cómo apretaba los labios para no reír. Kagome miró a Miroku pero éste actuaba mejor que su novia. La muchacha sentía que le ardía la cara y entonces volvió a mirar a su amiga.

- Si ya sabes no sé para qué preguntas tanto.

En ese instante, Sango y Miroku no lo soportaron más y comenzaron a reír, tan estruendosamente, que llamaron de inmediato la atención de todos. Inuyasha arrugó la frente sin comprender y miró a Kagome para preguntarle pero antes de hacerlo ella le respondió.

- Lo saben, se les nota, ahora sólo están jugando con nosotros.

Inuyasha apartó el rostro y observó a sus amigos, comprendiéndolo por completo. Se removió en la silla bastante incómodo mientras Kagome se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba a que se calmaran para preguntar lo inevitable: ¿Cómo diablos se habían enterado?

- Basta por favor...- Dijo de pronto Inuyasha, él no tenía tanta paciencia como la sacerdotisa y además estaba medio molesto-... ya basta.

La joven vio como sus amigos se tranquilizaban de inmediato. Estaba segura que si ella los hubiera callado ni caso le hubieran hecho pero... bueno... Inuyasha lucía bastante molesto después de todo, quizás por eso le habían hecho caso a él.

- Lo siento, lo siento...- Sonrió Miroku acomodándose en la silla. Sango bebió una copa de agua sólo para sofocar su rostro, que estaba casi rojo de tanto reír.

- Esto no es gracioso- Dijo Inuyasha visiblemente irritado ya.

Kagome iba a decir algo pero justo en ese momento el mesero les trajo sus pedidos. La muchacha no recordaba haber pedido, pero no le importó que les sirvieran un pescado asado con un extraño acompañamiento pero olía delicioso. Todos habían pedido lo mismo, después de todo. El mesero se fue y reinó un silencio incómodo otra vez en la mesa. Kagome tragó fuerte y miró a Inuyasha con congoja, éste sólo la miró para luego fruncir el ceño al observar a sus amigos.

- Bueno...- Ahora parecía él más relajado-... así que... supongo que no es sorpresa para ustedes que... Kagome y yo estemos juntos.

- Pues claro que no- Respondió Sango sonriendo y acercando el tenedor a su boca. – No ha sido muy difícil descubrirlo.

- Ah ¿no?- Musitó Kagome turbada.

- Pues...- Miroku entornó los ojos-... ustedes no han sido muy cautelosos que digamos. Si es que querían tenerlo en secreto déjenme decirles que no sirven para eso.

La muchacha apretó los labios, nerviosa y miró de reojo a Inuyasha que comenzaba a comer. Él parecía no importarle nada ahora. Volvió la mirada a Sango, avergonzada ¿¿cómo era eso de que no habían sido muy cautelosos?? Bebió un poco de agua sólo para ganar tiempo.

- De todas formas somos adultos y hacemos lo que queremos- Dijo Inuyasha con su voz tan autoritaria y ronca. Ella lo miró y deseó besarlo ahí mismo.

- Sí, claro que sí...- Sonrió Sango aun con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y observando a su amiga.

Kagome volvió a revolverse en el asiento y casi sentía que se sofocaba, de pronto hacía mucho calor allí y necesitaba aire fresco.

- Pero nos alegra, por supuesto...- Agregó Miroku levantando su copa con vino-... por su... romance, que sea tan bueno como el nuestro.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado. En eso último ni siquiera había que brindar, pues el romance, estaba seguro, era mucho mejor que lo que tenían ellos. Siguió comiendo como si nada y los otros lo imitaron. Kagome, a su lado, revolvió con su tenedor la comida sin sentir demasiado apetito. Era por las miradas intensas que sus burlones amigos le daban o porque comprendía que la relación de Inuyasha, a partir de ahora, comenzaba a tomar otro... rumbo, otro más, serio, por así decirlo, ya que no era un secreto. ¿Lo sentiría así Inuyasha? Volvió a mirarlo y en ese instante él ladeó el rostro y le sonrió. No pudo evitarlo, le respondió con una sonrisa amplia y vergonzosa, y volvió el rostro hacia el frente sintiendo el corazón como loco y las manos torpes. Ahhh Inuyasha... quizás no debería pensar tanto y sólo dejarse llevar... lo futuro... no tenía importancia ahora.

Alguien comenzó un tema con respecto al trabajo que debían retomar, el ambiente se distendió como antes en donde los cuatro charlaron como amigos, los de siempre, bromeando y lamentándose por tener que volver a la capital. La música esta vez cambió, un grupo de jóvenes hombres se posaron en el escenario y tocaron algo más alegre. Los murmullos de las personas aumentaron de volumen, se escuchaban risas y bromas, algunas parejas se deslizaron hacia el escenario y comenzaron a bailar. Ya en el postre Miroku conversaba con Inuyasha y Sango con Kagome. Ésta última, encontrando valor para retomar la conversación a cerca de su "relación" con Inuyasha, preguntó a su amiga algo que desde el principio la mataba de curiosidad.

- Ya... en serio... cómo han adivinado lo de...- Se relamió los labios, nerviosa aún-... ¿Inuyasha y yo?

Sango sonrió.

- Yo tenía mis sospechas desde Tokio... desde aquella noche en que lo fuiste a dejar a tu departamento...

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero no!- Protestó la muchacha.

- Pero algo pasó a partir de ahí ¿verdad?

Kagome sólo pudo sonreír y recordar el beso de Inuyasha.

- En fin...- Prosiguió Sango dando un suspiro-... ustedes dos se comportaban de una forma muy extraña y pensé que estaba equivocada, que en verdad se odiaban y que Inuyasha podía ser un inmaduro... – Miró fijamente a la joven-... nos confundieron a Miroku y a mi, lo hicieron muy bien.

- Pero es que en realidad esa vez no teníamos nada... y... ¡hasta yo estaba confundida! ¡creí que él me odiaba! O se burlaba de mi...- Murmuró bajando la vista.

- Yo también pensé que podría burlarse de ti... por eso dije...- Sango suspiró pesadamente-... todas esas cosas que pudieron causarte daño...

La joven sacerdotisa la miró fijamente.

- No tuviste la culpa, yo también pensaba lo mismo.

- Bueno, el caso es que después ustedes desaparecieron, y cuando desaparecía uno también lo hacía el otro, sospechamos eso con Miroku así que decidimos observarlos y la verdad... bueno, ya era bastante notorio y evidente así que los dejamos... aunque admito que necesitaba saber si estabas con Inuyasha y no en otro lugar en esos dos días que no te vi... pero...

- ¿Pero? ¿nos viste acaso?

Sango se encogió de hombros.

- Iba a tu habitación y los vi esta misma tarde, en el pasillo.- Sonrió ampliamente- Y ya no tuve más dudas. Admito que aun temía que Inuyasha estuviera... – No dijo la palabra "jugando" porque por la expresión de Kagome supo que ésta lo había adivinado, así que prosiguió esta vez con más ánimos-... pero por lo que vi, él esta bastante prendado de ti, creo que lo de ustedes no es un amor de verano, es verdadero.

La miró fijamente y luego de un momento sonrió agradecida, así que posó su mano sobre la suya. Cómo ansiaba poder escuchar de alguien más esas palabras ¿por qué tenía que ser tan insegura? Quizás porque su amor por Inuyasha era más grande de lo que pensaba... y porque... porque era la primera vez que se enamoraba de esa forma... la primera vez que amaba a alguien.

Volvió a su habitación sólo para acicalarse. Se miró en el espejo y se complació de saber que ya todo estaba casi resuelto. Su relación con Inuyasha, el que lo supieran sus amigos, el que se alegraran por eso y el saber que él la esperaba en su habitación para compartir la última noche juntos en aquel inolvidable paraíso.

Su corazón rebozaba de infinita felicidad, lo que más le gustaba era quien había aclarado el asunto. Se acomodó el cabello y salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Mientras caminaba se daba cuenta que era primera vez que iba a la habitación de él. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, bueno, Inuyasha le había dado las indicaciones en la cena pero aun así tardó en encontrarla. Se preguntó cómo sería. Como él era el único del grupo que no había hecho una reserva, imaginaba que le había tocado un lugar no del todo cómodo.

La habitación era la última y estaba bien apartada de las demás. Ella suspiró y se arregló una vez más el vestido que llevaba, tocó suavemente con sus nudillos y esperó nerviosa.

Al instante la puerta se abrió y apareció Inuyasha con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

- Pasa.

Ella entró y se sorprendió al mirar a su alrededor. A pesar de permanecer la habitación en penumbras, se podía ver claramente lo lujosa, exclusiva y amplia que esta era. Los ventanales que estaban al frente eran impresionantes y desde ahí se podía ver en toda su magnitud la tranquilidad del mar que todos esos días los recibió, confidentes de su amor.

- ¿Qué? ¿apuesto a que imaginabas que me tocaría un cuchitril?

Kagome lo miró boquiabierta.

- Bue... no... no era lo que esperaba, eso es cierto.

La puerta se cerró tras su espalda y la muchacha caminó a paso lento hasta la ventana. Junto a ella había una mesita de madera muy bien tallada y lacada con una hielera y dentro de ella champán y dos copas. Cuando volteó se fijó en el candelabro que estaba sobre un mueble y que era la única luz que había en el lugar. Sus ojos se posaron en los del hombre que tenía en frente y que la observaban con aquella mirada oscurecida por las sombras pero que ella conocía cual era. Era la misma en donde sus pupilas destellas casi fuego de pasión. Sonrió y se acercó más hasta que sus manos tocaron su pecho apenas cubierto por una delgada camisa blanca. El perfume de su loción la estremeció, como siempre. Aquel sólo aroma parecía adormecerla por completo, él deslizó sus manos por su cintura, sus labios se acercaron a su frente depositando un beso suave y tierno.

- Menos mal tenía ahorrado... aunque...- Murmuró y entonces se apartó sólo un poco para observarla-... daría todo lo que tengo por pasar días así contigo...

Kagome sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente, él la estrechó más contra su cuerpo respondiendo a sus besos con igual vehemencia. Inuyasha de pronto la tomó en brazos y caminó llevándola hasta la habitación. Kagome apartó su boca de la suya, la sangre corría vertiginosa en sus venas, la cabeza le daba vueltas, el corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho y aún así, tuvo la fuerza para bromear.

- ¿Qué?...- Murmuró mientras el hombre la miraba con atención aun sin soltarla de sus brazos- ¿No vamos a tomar champán?

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado, eso la dejó sin aliento.

- Dejemos eso para otra ocasión...

La muchacha sonrió estando de acuerdo y recibió sus impetuosos besos mientras él la depositaba con suavidad en la blanda y descomunal cama...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volver a la capital fue en parte triste por dejar atrás todos aquellos momentos compartidos en tan corto tiempo en la isla. Pero las cosas habían cambiado para los cuatro drásticamente. La relación de Miroku y Sango se afianzó más de lo que ellos mismos esperaban y ya de vuelta comenzaban a hacer planes para la pronta boda. La iban a hacer en grande y es por eso que se dieron el tiempo de 3 meses para organizarla, ya que la joven enfermera quería tener todo dispuesto y organizada como era, le daba mucha importancia al vestido, la fiesta, el pastel y todo lo relacionado a un matrimonio. Menos mal ya vivían juntos, de otra forma la espera se hubiera prolongado aun más, para el pesar de Miroku. Pero eran felices y cada día soñaban por el futuro que los esperaba, juntos.

Kagome e Inuyasha se prometieron mil cosas a su llegada a Tokio. Y cada uno había retomado sus funciones en corto tiempo. Para la fortuna de Inuyasha encontró su antiguo trabajo ya que nadie había podido ocupar su vacante. Kagome, en un par de días más también comenzó a trabajar con bastante entusiasmo y ahínco en el museo.

Al principio todo estaba bien. Se juntaban a menudo después del trabajo y siempre los fines de semana. Con el tiempo, el trabajo de Inuyasha lo consumía por completo, ya casi siempre salía tarde, entonces la muchacha comenzó a ayudar en sus ratos libres a Sango.

Los fines de semana también ocuparon la agenda de Inuyasha y luego de un tiempo, un mes antes de la boda de sus amigos, todo comenzó a tambalear. No se veían y cuando lo hacían terminaban discutiendo por insignificancias.

La falta de comunicación comenzó a agravar aun más la relación. Las dudas e inseguridades de ambos parecían que los iba a enloquecer. La muchacha comprendió, que lo que habían vivido en la isla había sido sólo un sueño y se habían llevado tan bien porque allí no había responsabilidades, ni siquiera el tiempo importaba.

Kagome meditaba la situación en las noches y pronto comenzó a hacerlo en su trabajo. Estaba aterrada de este cambio. Amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Inuyasha, pero no comprendía y no podía evitar las peleas que se formaban entre ellos. Él pedía más de ella, más comprensión, más madurez. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Una joven inmadura como era no sabía cómo resolver la situación. Comenzó a dudar del amor de Inuyasha... él se desvivía en su trabajo, la dejaba de lado, eso no podía significar más que ya no era importante en su vida.

Una tarde salió más temprano del museo y fue directo al departamento de Inuyasha, deseosa de conversar de una vez por él y arreglar todo el asunto. Lo que la esperaba en una fría habitación era apenas un mensaje en la contestadora. Inuyasha saldría de viaje al extranjero, volvería en un par de semanas "_Quizás esta separación nos convenga a ambos... te amo mucho, ya hablaremos cuando vuelva_".

Se le formó un nudo doloroso en la garganta y lloró desconsolada por lo que fue una fría despedida. Quizás él había dejado de quererla... quizás todo había terminado...

Salió del departamento olvidando sus carpetas allí, sus pasos cansinos y sin rumbo en un principio la llevaron al departamento de su amiga. Allí, donde todo había comenzado. Sango, la que muy pronto se iba a casar con el hombre que amaba... la que en estos momentos preparaba con ilusión y felicidad su boda...

Sango estaba adornando unas invitaciones que ella misma había confeccionado en papel elegante y cintas de color rosa. Se sorprendió de ver a Kagome tan tarde en su departamento, pero la invitó a pasar. En ese momento Miroku aun no llegaba de su trabajo y ella estaba preparando las invitaciones. Le pidió ayuda a su amiga y esta aceptó.

Kagome comenzó a amarrar las cintas sin decir una palabra, la otra hablaba sin parar a cerca de los preparativos enumerando detalles y contando anécdotas, de vez en cuando quejándose de la poca ayuda que obtenía de su prometido, aun así reía y se ilusionaba con lo que les deparaba el destino. Luego de un rato de monólogo se dio cuenta del estado de Kagome. La muchacha, sentada a su lado amarraba y amarraba las cintas con los labios apretados y los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Hasta ese momento, sabía en algo de los problemas por los cuales pasaban pero en ninguna ocasión su amiga le había pedido un consejo. Tampoco imaginó que lo de ellos era tan grave, todas las parejas pasan por crisis, sólo era cosa de conversar y arreglar el asunto.

- ¿Peleaste otra vez con Inuyasha?

La sacerdotisa suspiró y dejó la invitación sobre la mesa, se recostó en la silla y tragó con fuerza. No habló por un instante, mantenía mirada fija en el frente, absorta en un punto indeterminado en la habitación. Sango arrugó el ceño y la observó por primera vez, quitándose el velo de su propia preocupación y fijándose en ella. Sólo ahora reaccionaba. Kagome estaba pálida, más pálida de lo normal, tenía las mejillas casi hundidas, descoloridas sin su habitual sonrojo, bajo sus ojos tenía ojeras y también parecía estar más delgada, lo notaba, a pesar de que la muchacha llevaba un grueso abrigo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿estas trabajando mucho? El trabajo es bueno Kagome, pero cuando es en exceso es perjudicial.

Eso deberías decírselo también a Inuyasha...- Musitó, y esta vez ladeó el rostro y miró hacia afuera. La noche había llegado y caía una espesa llovizna de otoño.

- Lo sé... - Respondió Sango dando un suspiro-... lo sé... comprendo lo que les esta pasando... fue lo mismo que casi mató nuestra relación... falta de tiempo por el trabajo... falta de compromiso... de los dos... y miedo... de mi parte.

- Él quería casarse contigo...- Gimió Kagome sin mirarla y apretando los labios-... al menos eso quería Miroku...

- ¿Eso quieres? ¿casarte con Inuyasha?

Kagome hizo una mueca.

- No lo sé. Nunca hemos tocado ese tema... es demasiado pronto aun...

- Para el amor no importa el tiempo.- Respondió su amiga dándole una palmadita reconfortante en el hombro- Vamos Kagome, todo tiene solución, él esta loco por ti.

- Se marchó- Respondió apenas y en ese momento las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos en abundancia, aun así se mantuvo firme, quizás porque se mantenía con la vista perdida allá afuera- Apenas me dejó un mensaje en su contestadora... creo que... ya no me quiere como antes...

Y entonces estalló en llanto y ocultó el rostro con sus manos. Sango se sorprendió y la consoló como pudo. No entendía porqué algo así podía afectarle tanto.

- No llores Kagome, estas exagerando, él te ama ¿por qué dudas? Y de todas formas... eres joven y bonita, si ese estúpido no se comporta como debe contigo entonces debes buscar alguien que valga realmente la pena... – Se mordió los labios cuando la muchacha lloró aun con más desconsuelo. A veces metía mucho la pata-.... ahh pero... no, Inuyasha te quiere, hablaré con ese idiota por ser tan insensible contigo, tranquilízate, no llores por esto...

Se quedó consolándola por un buen rato, hasta que la muchacha se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Consternada y apenada, Sango la dejó dormir y deseó asesinar a Inuyasha. Miroku llegó cerca de la medianoche, ambos hablaron en voz baja de lo sucedido, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer, ni siquiera comprendían la situación.

- Yo creo que ella esta exagerando, sabe que Inuyasha tiene un trabajo así, tan demandante como el nuestro.

- Pero nosotros hicimos un acuerdo, solucionamos nuestros problemas y tomamos una decisión, casarnos- Dijo Sango.

- Quizás Kagome quiere casarse...- Musitó Miroku-... ¿crees que él no quiere por lo que le pasó con Kikyo?

- Ahh Kikyo ya es asunto olvidado, tonto, no creo que sea eso.

- ¿Y entonces?

Sango suspiró sin saber qué pensar.

- Creo que aquí hay un asunto más grave de lo que no estamos enterados... ¿por qué Kagome se comporta así? Es como... si tuviera miedo que él la dejara... ¿y porqué Inuyasha se porta así con ella? Parece que no toma en serio la relación, deberás hablar con él porque si le hace daño a mi amiga juro que soy capaz de cortarle los...

- Basta, basta...- Interrumpió él levantando una mano-... prometo que hablaré con él apenas llegue de su viaje... si serán inmaduros esos...

Su novia alzó una ceja. Quién hablaba de inmadurez... volvió a sala en donde había dejado a Kagome y se sorprendió de no encontrarla donde la había dejado. Suspiró y deseó que ella no hubiera escuchado la conversación, aunque lo que le preocupaba no era eso, si no el que se hubiera ido sola a esa hora... y en el estado en que se encontraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La lluvia había cesado, la bruma ahora y el frío se había apoderado de la ciudad. Kagome llegó a las puertas de su templo y se dejó caer en los escalones, sin fuerzas. No se atrevía a entrar a la casa, su humilde hogar en donde se encontraban su abuelo, su madre y su hermano, que seguramente ya dormían. ¿Qué dirían de ella? ¿qué pensarían? Le habían dado todo y ahora... ahora tendría que responder...

¿Y si Inuyasha la dejaba? ¿qué iba a hacer? Inuyasha no quería entender que la relación se estaba perdiendo por su trabajo, su exceso de trabajo... y su frialdad.

Cuando todo esto había comenzado, le temía a lo que dirían sus amigos, en lo que verdaderamente sentía Inuyasha... pero nunca pensó que a lo que debía temer era a cómo la relación se tornaría en la ciudad.

Se abrazó así misma ¿qué iba a hacer? lo amaba ahora más que nunca... y si él la dejaba... si Inuyasha ya no la quería... sollozó una vez más temerosa de su futuro. Qué iba a decirle a su madre... la mujer que había dado todo por ella, para que tuviera una educación, para que fuera una mujer completa digna de admiración e independencia...

- Kagome...

Alzó el rostro pálido y húmedo y creyó que estaba soñando. Comenzaba a lloviznar nuevamente y las gotitas de lluvia resbalaban del flequillo de su frente cayendo a sus pestañas largas pero varoniles.

- Inu... ¿Yasha?

Él se inclinó en frente suyo y le tomó las manos, sin querer ella las aferró con fuerza, deseando no estar soñando.

- No deberías estar aquí, mi amor...- Musitó él acercando su frente a la suya.

Esa actitud tan cariñosa la emocionó demasiado y sollozó otra vez. Quizás era una niña aun, pero no podía evitarlo...

- Pensé... que te habías ido...- Sollozó entre lagrimas mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho.

- Yo... – Él tragó con fuerza y la apartó con suavidad tomándola de los hombros solo para mirarla-... yo... me arrepentí a ultima hora... algo... algo... – Kagome dejó de respirar, lo miraba con fijeza, incapaz de poder hablar. El hombre suspiró-... he sido un estúpido... me he comportado tan... tan malditamente mal contigo...- Tragó con fuerza, la Manzana de Adán se agitó en su garganta-... te prometí mil cosas allá en la isla... y a la primera te dejé de lado por culpa de ese maldito trabajo...- Hizo una mueca graciosa con su boca-... que ni siquiera me gusta tanto...- La muchacha seguía mirándolo sin decir nada, las lagrimas que caían en sus marchitas mejillas le encogieron el corazón y tuvo la sensación de recibir una patada en el estómago. Deslizó su mano por su mandíbula, acariciándola, hasta enredar su mano entre sus cabellos.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ella sollozó una vez más sin poder responder ¿qué iba a decir? ¿qué tenía miedo? Si el miedo más se justificaba cada vez que peleaban, cada vez que él se consumía en su trabajo, cada vez que él la dejaba...

- Perdóname Kagome...- Musitó al fin acercando su boca a sus mejillas secando sus lagrimas- No llores, por favor ya no llores... ¿tenías miedo? ¿miedo de mi? Fue mi culpa, ahora lo entiendo... te amaba tanto que casi me aterré por eso... es una excusa estúpida pero... eso fue lo que sucedió ¿qué soy yo sin ti? No soy nada Kagome, nada.

Ella lo abrazó y él se puso de pie junto con ella. La estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y se quedaron allí un momento. La muchacha finalmente suspiró y se atrevió a mirarlo. El color de sus mejillas había vuelto nuevamente, tragó y bajó la vista, aun sentía aquel nudo horroroso y doloroso en la garganta.

- Cómo... cómo sabes lo de...- Se mordió los labios y lo miró otra vez.

Inuyasha sonrió y se apartó un momento de ella, abrió su chaqueta y sacó de ella las carpetas que Kagome había olvidado en su departamento. La muchacha miró fijamente sus manos, las cuales extraían del fajo de documentos una pequeña cartulina con una imagen en blanco y negro.

- Por esto.

Ahí estaba, la imagen borrosa y distorsionada aun para sus ojos, pero claramente visible para los expertos, de una criatura de no más de 2 meses que se formaba en su vientre y que era la responsable de su baja de peso, de su palidez, de sus miedos y sus sensibilidades. Él... o ella, era la responsable.

- Por qué no me dijiste... ¿Qué estabas embarazada?

Kagome tragó con fuerza una vez más, se llevó las manos al vientre plano aun, sabiendo que la criatura necesitaba de todo su cariño y protección.

- Tenía miedo... y pensé que tu... que ya no... que nosotros...

El hombre la besó cortando sus explicaciones. La joven percibió en su beso los mismos sentimientos de antes, los de la primera vez allá en la isla cuando sólo ellos dos importaban y nada más, cuando su amor, a pesar de ser nuevo, se sentía verdadero y sincero.

- Reaccioné a último momento, algo me llamaba a ti y volví... cuando encontré tus cosas y vi esto lo comprendí... tu y...- Tocó el vientre de ella y sonrió-... nuestro niño me llamaba... lo siento, siento tanto haberme comportado así cuando te prometí todo allá en la isla...

Kagome volvió a abrazarlo recuperando el alma y la felicidad al cuerpo. La emoción casi le nublaba la razón y la hacía perder las fuerzas, se aferró a él evitando el desmayo que casi era inminente y lo miró.

- Entonces... ¿qué pasará con tu trabajo?

- Al diablo, si antes había renunciado, buscaré algo que me guste y en el cual tenga un horario que no sea esclavizante...

Ella estiró sus labios y acarició la solapa de su abrigo.

- Pero no quiero que te sacrifiques en cosas que no quieres hacer...

- Ya te dije que odio ese trabajo, te prometo que obtendré otra cosa mejor.

Kagome volvió a abrazarlo llena de felicidad.

- Una cosa más...- Dijo Inuyasha tomándola de la cintura y mirándola fijamente-... quiero casarme contigo... por favor, no pienses que es por el niño, es porque... me amargo cada noche cuando te vas y me quedo solo... no quiero estar más solo... por favor... cásate conmigo... mañana, ya, por favor, cambiemos nuestra vida de una vez.. ¿si?

La joven lo miró turbada y atragantada. La emoción que pronto la embargó la hizo llorar una vez más. Tanta felicidad era irreal. Sólo para cerciorarse de que no era un sueño, una ilusión, lo abrazó y lo besó con vehemencia. Le sorprendió la reacción de ella tan alegre, espontanea, en realidad era la Kagome que había recuperado su ánimo, de la cual se enamoró, la muchacha triste y alterada, sensible y temblorosa que había sido ese ultimo tiempo había sido por su propia culpa. Cómo se maldijo internamente haberle provocado toda esa incertidumbre y dolor. Le respondió a sus besos pero la apartó suavemente, ansioso, esperando su repuesta.

- ¿Y?... ¿qué me dices?- Alzó una ceja y le brindó una sonrisa pícara y arrebatadora- ¿Mañana?

- Sí... sí...- Respondió riendo y sollozando, dándole besos en la boca y en las mejillas- Mañana, mañana seré tu esposa.

El hombre la estrechó más fuerte sintiendo una felicidad inmensa en su pecho. La vida le había deparado pruebas y algunas las había fallado torpemente... había estado a punto de fallar nuevamente, pero algo lo había hecho abrir los ojos a ultimo momento, cuando todo parecía derrumbarse y estropearse por completo... había reaccionado porque aun la amaba, porque nunca había dejado de hacerlo y porque era primera vez que sentía algo así, tan fuerte por alguien... por eso ahora la quería a su lado, a ella y al fruto de su amor... por que así son las cosas... cuando llega el amor...

**FIN**.

* * *

**N/A:** Siempre me han dado pena escribir los finales, me entristecen por llegar a la palabra "fin"... pero sé que mis personajes al menos tienen, después de muchas complicaciones, lo que se merecen. Un final de amor feliz. Quizás la vida a veces nos hace dudar de eso, pensamos que sólo es en la fantasía, que estas cosas sólo pasan en las historias o películas, pero la experiencia de otros me ha demostrado que no es así, y es por eso que yo confío en que todos encontraremos a nuestro "Inuyasha" ¿verdad?

**Agradezco infinitamente el apoyo, los mensajes, los ánimos de todos aquellos que me leen y escriben, en verdad sus comentarios fueron muy importantes e inspiradores para mi**. Me ha costado escribir este fic más que nada por tiempo y por cosas que suceden en mi vida y me han desanimado, desviado de mis ideas. Por el exceso de trabajo, por como van las cosas hasta el momento, es que debo decirles que se me hace imposible escribir una "superproducción", esos fics de más de 20 capítulos. Soy sincera, creo que no podría llevarlo acabo a pesar de que tengo mil ideas para mil historias más... aunque... no sé, quien sabe, tampoco me niego rotundamente a eso puesto que muchas veces mis ansias por escribir me supera y me digo: "Al diablo todo que espere lo demás..." jaja... así que no sé... de todas formas agradezco su compañía y también por ser tan fieles a nuestros queridos personajes Inuyasha y Kagome. Yo los adoro y son los únicos que han logrado inspirarme todos estos años para escribir historias. No puedo escribir fics de otros personajes porque no me llenan. Inuyasha y Kagome sí.

Nos vemos y cuídense muchísimo, **cualquier cosa ya conocen mi correo... si quieren publicar el fic o alguno de los otros en una página ruego dar sólamente el link**. No quiero tener problemas por avisos de plagios y todas esas cosas que me incomodan tanto como a los que ya leyeron la historia.

Gracias por todo, besitos y abrazos a la distancia y... **¡Viva Inuyasha y Kagome!**

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

24 Mayo de 2009


End file.
